Perigo na Floresta
by Crica
Summary: “Eu nunca desistirei de Sam, assim como ele jamais desistiria de mim. Você nos conhece. Se ele não está aqui, é porque algo de muito, muito ruim aconteceu e eu não vou ficar sentado esperando...” - Talvez, lá pelo meio da segunda temporada.
1. Chapter 1

**PERIGO NA FLORESTA**

*******

Classificação: 16 anos – conteúdo inerente ao show

Gênero/categoria: Sobrenatural/aventura/ação/mistério/drama/relações familiares.

Sinopse: "Eu nunca desistirei de Sam, assim como ele jamais desistiria de mim. Você nos conhece. Se ele não está aqui, é porque algo de muito, muito ruim aconteceu e eu não vou ficar sentado esperando..."

NOTA: Este texto também andou perdido no limbo por causa daquele santo vírus que fez a festa no meu PC. Felizmente, existem pessoas com poderes maiores que dessas coisinhas virtuais dos infernos. Obrigada aos meus queridos salvadores!

NOTA(2): Sem beta. Todos os erros pertencem a mim e a mais ninguém.

oooOOOooo

Capítulo 1 :

A névoa densa cobriu a floresta de repente, causando uma queda brusca na temperatura e dificultando a visão. Mal podiam ver o céu, por entre os troncos altos. O ar rarefeito tornava o corpo mais pesado e dificultava a respiração, principalmente quando se carregava aquelas mochilas pesadas nas costas.

_ Sam? – Dean agarrava-se às raízes expostas, subindo a encosta íngreme, logo atrás do irmão.

_ O que é?

_ Eu já te disse que odeio acampar?

_ Umas dez vezes nos últimos cinco minutos – o rapaz moreno continuava a subir, sem olhar para trás.

_ Você já percebeu que está esfriando muito?

_ Já. Por isso disse pra você usar um casaco mais pesado. Mas você, senhor-super-macho-de-plantão, não ia me ouvir, não é mesmo?

_ Eu não uso aquelas coisas fofas. De jeito nenhum. Coisa de fresco...

_ Então cala a boca e anda. Precisamos arranjar um lugar para acampar antes que anoiteça.

_É bom mesmo, Sammy. Não estou a fim de congelar o meu belo traseiro nessa droga de montanha.

O estado do humor de Dean Winchester ia de mal a pior na medida em que a temperatura descia e a luz do dia rareava.

Sam avistou uma abertura na rocha alguns metros acima do ponto onde se encontravam. Cutucou o alto da cabeça do irmão e indicou, num gesto, a direção. Apressaram o ritmo e alcançaram a entrada de uma pequena gruta.

Na abertura estreita, mal havia espaço para passarem por ela. Do lado de dentro, o ambiente era um pouco maior.

Havia um cheiro estranho e incômodo naquele lugar. Um misto de terra molhada, mofo e madeira apodrecida. Pelo menos, estariam protegidos do sereno e do vento frio da noite. Sem falar dos animais.

Dean recolheu uns poucos galhos secos que estavam espalhados pelo chão do lado de fora, retornou e montou uma pequena fogueira no centro da caverna.

O mais moço já havia depositado as mochilas pesadas ao fundo e preparava um círculo de pedras ao redor do fogo que o mais velho acendia. Arrumou os dois sacos de dormir, um de cada lado da fogueira, para aproveitarem melhor o calor e colocou duas latas de sopa sobre as chamas.

O dia, lá fora, tinha acabado. Não havia lua ou estrelas e o sereno caía do céu numa garoa grossa, quase chuva.

Os irmãos guardaram as lanternas. Precisavam economizar as pilhas para uma emergência.

Comeram toda a sopa e enfiaram-se nos sacos de dormir.

A temperatura caíra bastante e a sensação térmica era ainda pior.

_ Eu odeio frio! – Dean grunhiu debaixo do cobertor.

_ Você já disse isso. – Sam continuou lendo, sem dar importância ao comentário do irmão.

_ Pois eu vou continuar repetindo até enfiar dentro dessa sua cabeça dura: EU-O-DEI-O-FRI-O!

_ Eu ouvi, Dean. Agora cala a boca e dorme, está bem?

_ Está lendo o que? – o mais velho percebeu o interesse do irmão na caderneta de anotações.

_ Umas notas sobre o caso.

_ Tinha que ser. O caso...- puxou o cobertor até o alto da cabeça _ Grande porcaria! Um caso que nem sabemos ainda se é um caso.

_ É justamente por isso que precisamos repassar as informações. Muita coisa não se encaixa. Há algo muito errado nisso tudo, você não acha? – o outro não respondeu _ Dean? – silêncio _ Dean, está ouvindo? – nada _ Durma, seu chato. Só assim poderei trabalhar em paz.

***

Quando o sol raiou, não fazia muito tempo que Sam tinha adormecido.

"_Odeio frio_" Dean repetiu, em pensamento, antes de abrir os olhos.

"_Odeio a vida selvagem_" Seus olhos começavam a acostumar-se com a luz do dia. Soltou um bocejo longo e barulhento.

"_Odeio dormir no chão duro e gelado_" Suas costas ardiam e as articulações estalavam.

"_E eu te odeio_" Sua atenção voltou-se para o irmão mais novo, que ainda dormia.

O mais velho dos irmãos enrolou seu saco de dormir e amarrou-o sobre a mochila de lona, encheu uma caneca de alumínio com água e colocou-a sobre o braseiro. Buscou no bolso lateral da mochila, um pacote de café instantâneo.

_ Está na hora de acordar, Bela Adormecida. – Bateu, sem qualquer cuidado na perna do caçula, fazendo-o saltar de susto.

_ Mas que merda, Dean! –Sam apertou os olhos e esfregou as têmporas com os indicadores _ Precisa ser tão estúpido?

_ Deixa de frescura, Sammy. Pula fora daí logo. Quero sair dessa droga de montanha hoje.

_ Por que a pressa?

_ Já deu uma boa olhada lá fora, garoto? – ofereceu parte do café que misturou na caneca, ao irmão, que o aceitou _ Vai nevar logo. Eu não estou a fim de esperar pelos primeiros flocos, você sabe...

_ É, eu sei. Você odeia frio. Já sei.

_ Então beba logo o seu café e levante o traseiro daí. Vamos dar o fora – continuou guardando todos os objetos e pertences nas mochilas _ Estamos ficando sem tempo. Ainda precisamos terminar de contornar a montanha até a trilha de descida.

Não mais que 15 minutos depois, os rapazes estavam de volta à estreita trilha que levava à reserva dos Yanktons.

O ar estava gelado e a respiração se condensava diante do rosto, a cada passo.

Pedras salientes e raízes expostas serviam de apoio pelo caminho. Escorregar no terreno úmido não era uma boa opção.

Depois de uma hora sob uma chuva fina que os ensopava até os ossos, estavam mais próximos do planalto que os levaria à estrada, onde tinham deixado o Impala estacionado.

O vento começou a soprar com mais força.

Mal conseguiam manter os olhos abertos devido às rajadas geladas de chuva fina que açoitavam a pele.

A névoa baixa escondia as armadilhas do solo.

Dean não percebeu o desnível no chão e perdeu, momentaneamente, o equilíbrio. Procurou, em vão, algo em que pudesse se agarrar, mas a sensação de estar caindo invadia sua mente. Estava caindo e não teve tempo sequer de gritar por socorro. O som ficou preso, entalado, no meio da garganta.

_ Dean! – Sam agarrou a mão do irmão, ainda suspensa no ar e segurou firme, com toda força de que era capaz.

Samuel desceu o corpo, quase deitando-se no pequeno espaço rochoso por onde antes, caminhavam. Precisava sustentar o peso do irmão. Não poderia deixá-lo cair. Seu braço estava tencionado ao máximo, tremendo, mediante o esforço para manter seus dedos atados ao pulso de Dean, enquanto a mão esquerda segurava nas raízes mais grossas, dando-lhe alguma firmeza.

O terreno estava extremamente úmido e escorregadio. Pedaços de rochas e lama se desprendiam a cada tentativa do mais velho de fincar as botas numa protuberância para conseguir apoio. Abaixo dos pés do caçador, a montanha entrava num declive quase vertical. Uns cinquenta metros de queda que terminavam num muro de troncos sólidos de árvores centenárias. Um pensamento funesto passou pela mente dos dois rapazes. Era claro que, sobrevivendo à queda, o choque com as árvores custaria ao irmão mais velho de Samuel um bom par de ossos quebrados.

_ Ei, Sammy, você está seguro aí?

_ Estou bem, Dean. Só não larga a minha mão.

_ Parece que esse não é mesmo nosso dia de sorte. – Voltou os olhos para baixo e sentiu a cabeça girar. Dean nunca fora muito fã de altura _ Está um bocado escorregadio aqui.

_ Dean, consegue mexer o outro braço?

_ Acho que sim. No que está pensando?

_ Veja se consegue soltar a mochila. Não vou conseguir segurar todo esse peso por muito tempo, cara.

_ Estou soltando, Sam – Dean pressionou a fivela, liberando a alça do lado esquerdo _ Oh, merda!

_ Vamos lá, vamos lá! – A fivela da outra alça não abria e Sam podia sentir o terreno começar a ceder sob seu corpo.

_ Não dá! Essa porra está emperrada!- Um tanto de lama e pedras desceu, rolando por cima do rapaz _ Vai desmoronar, Sam. Me solta e volta pras rochas!

_ Nem pensar! Eu não vou te largar!

_ Anda, Sam! – A chuva estava apertando _Faz o que estou mandando ou cairemos os dois!

_ Então vamos cair os dois.

_ Seu idiota!!! – Dean soltou a mão do irmão _ Larga, Sam! Agora!!!

_ Você está maluco???

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse esboçar uma reação, o terreno cedeu, num rio de lama morro abaixo.

O caçula sentiu o pulso do irmão escapar-lhe das mãos. O terror de ver Dean escorregar, sendo dragado por uma onda lamacenta, passava diante de seus olhos em câmera lenta. Por sorte, Sam estava ainda seguro às raízes. Seus olhos saltavam-lhe das órbitas. A boca seca, não permitia quem som algum saísse por ela. Esticou o quanto pôde, o braço livre, na tentativa infantil de alcançar o outro. Estava paralisado. Aterrorizado. Uma onda de dor e medo invadiu o coração do jovem Samuel. Já não mais ouvia a voz do irmão.

***

O mais velho começou a escorregar devagar. A todo custo, tentava firmar mãos e pernas em algum lugar, em vão. A terra pesada, molhada e repleta de pequenas pedras e restos de vegetação açoitavam seu corpo. Ergueu a cabeça o quanto pôde e, a última coisa que viu, foi seu irmão mais novo agarrado às raízes que saíam das frestas de uma rocha, encravada no meio do declive.

***

Sam escorregou por uns três ou quatro metros à direita de onde Dean caíra. Sentiu seus joelhos baterem na saliência e segurou firme na rocha. Enroscou a mão direita nas raízes e rezou para ter força suficiente para sustentar o peso de seu próprio corpo. Precisava manter-se a salvo. Precisava continuar vivo e inteiro para resgatar seu irmão.

Se alguém poderia sobreviver a toda aquela loucura, esse alguém era Dean e esse pensamento era o que mantinha a sanidade do mais jovem. Era o que fazia crescer dentro de seu peito, a determinação em sobreviver. Era a sua vez de ser forte. Sua vez de ser heróico e fazer o que fosse necessário para salvar a vida de seu irmão.

***

Ele ainda estava caindo. Podia sentir, apesar de estar totalmente envolvido por toda aquela lama gelada. Estava começando a ter dificuldade para respirar. Dor. Uma dor forte se seguiu ao baque surdo. Seu corpo tinha sido atirado contra alguma coisa. Um bom bocado de terra passou por ele e, graças a Deus, seus braços ficaram estendidos para um lado e as pernas para o outro. O tórax absorveu todo o impacto, impedindo que continuasse descendo. Parecia uma árvore. Ainda não conseguia ver nada. Seu rosto estava coberto de lama e suas narinas estavam sendo invadidas de forma assustadora.

***

Muitos metros acima, Sam lutava para manter-se equilibrado. A rocha estava se tornando perigosamente escorregadia. Era urgente sair dali para um terreno mais firme. Não poderia socorrer Dean se acabasse soterrado também. Voltou o rosto para o outro lado, o oposto ao sentido em que haviam caído, e varreu o espaço com o olhar. Nenhum sinal de Dean. Nenhum movimento, exceto pela terra que ainda se acomodava em alguns pontos.

O jovem Winchester puxou o ar com força, focalizando o objetivo: Salvar sua pele para resgatar o irmão. Fincou a ponta da bota direita numa pequena rocha e empurrou o corpo para cima, em direção ao que sobrara da trilha pedregosa. A distância entre um ponto e outro não era grande, mas dadas as circunstâncias, parecia o fim do mundo.

Longos minutos de esforço e tensão foram gastos no pequeno percurso até a segurança.

Deitado sobre a rocha sólida, o rapaz suplicava por oxigênio e alguns momentos de descanso. Seu peito arfava descompassadamente e suas mão doíam. Deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo, inerte.

A chuva fina ainda caía e uma névoa densa cobria todo o solo e parte da vegetação, como uma colcha de algodão. Um tapete branco que se estendia por centenas de metros.

***

Umidade e frio.

Escuridão.

Abrir os olhos nunca fora difícil para ele, nem mesmo depois de uma ressaca. Algo estava muito errado, porque Dean simplesmente não conseguia abrir seus olhos. Forçava as pálpebras, mas elas estavam pesadas, endurecidas, como se uma parede quisesse impedir que o mais velho dos Winchester tomasse contato com o mundo exterior.

Respirar também era um problema. Havia muita pressão nas costas e no peito. Sua cabeça estava meio enterrada, podia sentir. Estava confuso. Sentia dor e uma dormência esquisita. Tudo estava muito confuso e aquela falta de ar o estava enlouquecendo. Estava decido a não morrer sufocado debaixo da terra. Era um caçador. Morreria como um homem, de pé. Não soterrado numa montanha gelada, vencido por um monte de lama. De jeito nenhum.

Num esforço sobre humano, Dean conseguiu forçar a cabeça para fora, o suficiente para expirar com força, liberando as narinas e apanhando o ar. Ar fresco. Ar puro, entrando em seus pulmões.

Estava agradecido por respirar novamente,mesmo que ainda com certa dificuldade.

Queria voltar-se e verificar se Sam estava bem, se tinha conseguido escapar do deslizamento, mas seu corpo não obedecia. Seus membros estavam imobilizados sob o solo. Mal podia sustentar a cabeça do lado de fora.

Sentiu uma onda fria percorrer todo o seu corpo. Forçou as pálpebras novamente, repetidas vezes, permitindo que seus olhos percebessem a luz.

Conforme o terreno se acomodava, crescia a pressão exercida sobre o corpo do rapaz, dificultando-lhe a respiração e o pouco oxigênio em seus pulmões, começava a apresentar seus efeitos. Pequenos pontos negros surgiram diante de seus olhos. A luta contra a inconsciência era desleal.

***

Sam foi trazido de volta à realidade, de seu breve descanso, pelas gotas geladas que teimavam em cair do céu. "_Merda!"_ Estava perdendo tempo. Não havia tempo para descanso. Empurrou o corpo para cima, com a ajuda dos cotovelos e, de pé, avaliou a situação.

A descida era muito íngreme e, naquele ponto em especial, não existiam árvores nas quais pudesse se apoiar. A saída seria arriscar-se por entre as rochas que apareciam aqui e ali.

Samuel laminou os olhos, buscando sinais de seu irmão, mas a névoa não estava facilitando em nada sua busca. Muito pelo contrário. Então, traçou uma linha imaginária do ponto onde estava e onde Dean começara a cair. Com muita sorte, seu irmão teria rolado morro abaixo em linha reta.

O rapaz moreno iniciou a descida, calcando os pés no terreno mais firme e agarrando-se ao que estivesse à mão. Vez por outra, gritava a plenos pulmões o nome do mais velho. Tudo bem que era querer demais que, depois de tudo aquilo, Dean ainda tivesse forças para responder, se estivesse vivo, mas por Deus, isso era tudo o que Sam mais queria. Era a esperança de encontrá-lo com vida que o movia. A esperança, a última que morre, mesmo naquela família.

***

Dezenas de metros abaixo, Dean forçou-se a abrir os olhos mais uma vez. Suas pálpebras pesavam uma tonelada. Tinha certeza de que tinha ouvido uma voz : a voz de Sam.

Aquela chuva fina lavava a lama de seu rosto.

Concentrou toda a sua atenção nos sons ao redor.

Ah, ele sabia! Lá estava outra vez. Alguém gritando seu nome. Aquela voz inconfundível se aproximava. A voz que enchia seu coração de esperança e felicidade. Sam estava vivo. Vivo e vindo resgatá-lo. Só precisava aguentar e esperar. Continuaria lutando e esperando, porque Sam estava a caminho.

***

O terreno instável dificultava a descida.

A cada passo, mais um grito,na esperança de que Dean o ouvisse e pudesse responder, guiando-o ao seu encontro.

O frio cortava sua carne, atravessando as roupas e os longos cabelos ensopados, grudavam-lhe na testa.

Gritou novamente.

Ainda não conseguia enxergar um palmo à frente do nariz por causa do nevoeiro. Nunca tinha visto um nevoeiro tão forte em meio à chuva.

Continuou descendo devagar, com atenção redobrada a qualquer som ou movimento.

O ar gelado invadia-lhe os pulmões, causando desconforto. Os olhos ardiam. Estava cansado. Muito. Mas não era hora de pensar no quanto seu corpo necessitava de calor. Precisava sim, concentrar-se no mais importante. Dean jamais desistiria de procurá-lo e não seria ele,Sam, que deixaria seu irmão desamparado.

***

A voz de Sam estava muito próxima. Tão próxima que Dean poderia jurar que, a qualquer momento, seu irmão acabaria pisando em sua cabeça.

Estava confuso, cansado e congelado.

Ouviu mais um grito. Claro. Alto e forte.

Precisava reunir as últimas gotas de energia para alertar Sam de sua presença. Alertá-lo para sua localização. Era sua única chance.

Sentiu a pressão aumentar sobre suas costas e ouviu o som de algo afundando na lama, seguido por mais um grito.

_ S...Sa...Sam... – Usou até o último suspiro para elevar a voz além de um sussurro.

_ Dean? – Sam acreditou ter ouvido a voz do irmão mais velho _ Dean, você está aqui? Onde você está? – Parou e escutou.

_ A... aq... aqui...- Estava ferrado. Total e completamente ferrado. Não tinha mais voz. Agora era rezar para que Sam tivesse percebido a direção do som em meio à toda aquela neblina.

Sam apoiou-se num tronco e apurou, mais uma vez a audição. Sua bota esbarrou em algo junto ao solo e ouviu, claramente, um gemido, fazendo-o abaixar-se e reparar no que estava ali.

_ Oh, meu Deus... – O rapaz caiu sobre os joelhos, rente ao rosto do irmão e passou-lhe a mão pela face, retirando o restante da lama _ Você está bem? – Certo, era uma pergunta retórica para um sujeito que estava enterrado até o pescoço, mas não houve como evitar _ Meu Deus... Meu Deus, Dean... – Levou a mão até a artéria, no pescoço do mais velho e, só então, expirou aliviado ao verificar a pulsação _ Graças a Deus, cara, você ainda está vivo. Vou te tirar daí, está bem? Tenha calma. Só não morra, okay? Aguenta só mais um pouquinho.

Cavar com as próprias mãos não era algo a que Sam Winchester estivesse acostumado, mas elas eram a única ferramenta de que dispunha para salvar a vida de seu irmão. Então, não reclamaria. Apenas fez o que deveria e começou a cavar o mais rápido que podia ao redor do corpo de Dean.

A chuva diminuíra, o que era um alívio, mas o nevoeiro não dava trégua.

Sam nunca pensou que seria capaz de sentir calor naquela geladeira a céu aberto, mas a adrenalina corria por suas veias intensamente, enquanto cavava. O suor começara a correr por seu rosto.

Os braços e o tronco do mais velho estavam livres.

Apesar de não conseguir concatenar bem os pensamentos, momentos de lucidez se pronunciavam, permitindo-lhe acompanhar a ação do caçula. Sentiu um par de mãos puxarem seus braços e seu corpo deslizou para fora da terra molhada. O oxigênio invadiu seus pulmões, num sopro de vida. Era muito bom poder respirar novamente. Alguém estava dizendo alguma coisa. Tinha certeza de que era a voz de Sam, mas daí a compreender o sentido das palavras, ia uma enorme distância. Sentiu as pernas livres. Livres e dormentes. Um formigamento subiu-lhe até o meio das costas. Alguém continuava falando com ele lá fora. Estava sendo arrastado, podia sentir. Queria poder abrir os malditos olhos e levantar-se dali, mas quem disse que seu corpo obedecia aos comandos do cérebro?

Sam puxou com toda força e, literalmente, arrancou Dean de dentro da terra. Arrastou-o por alguns metros para um conjunto de árvores próximo, que pôde perceber num breve momento em que o nevoeiro se abriu.

A casca grossa de uma árvore centenária amparou os corpos cansados dos irmãos.

Sam deixou-se escorregar até o chão, recostado no tronco áspero, mantendo Dean de encontro a seu peito. O ar passou doendo por sua garganta e ficou um pouco mais dentro dos pulmões, até que expirou. Limpou o mostrador do relógio e resmungou, contrariado, ao verificar que quase a metade do dia já tinha passado. Perdera muito tempo na descida e na busca. Ambos precisavam de calor e cuidados. Suas mãos estavam congelando. Seus dedos, esfolados, sangravam e ardiam terrivelmente, mas o pior de tudo era a expressão vazia no rosto de seu irmão, a palidez e o movimento quase imperceptível da sua respiração.

Apesar da estiagem, a temperatura caíra bastante. Pequenos cristais de gelo começavam a se formar sobre a vegetação.

Os olhos de Samuel pesaram, revelando o quanto seu corpo necessitava de um instante de repouso, mas antes que a exaustão o vencesse, um alarme soou dentro do cérebroi do rapaz, fazendo-o despertar. Era urgente tirar Dean daquele lugar e aquecê-lo antes que entrasse em hipotermia profunda. Se seu irmão estivesse consciente, tudo seria mais fácil. Ambos sairiam daquele inferno congelado com facilidade, mas esse não era o caso. Sam precisava lidar com os fatos, pensar rápido e agir mais rapidamente ainda.

Ainda sentado, analisou o espaço ao redor. A névoa começava a se dissipar. Continuava sem muitas opções. Se ao menos tivesse a mochila,mas ela tinha ficado lá no alto, com o facão, os cobertores térmicos, a comida e a droga do kit de primeiros socorros. Beleza. Não era muito longe, mas subir até onde a deixara em meio a toda aquela lama estava fora de cogitação. Perderia um tempo precioso e, talvez, nem pudesse encontrá-la. Melhor seria colocar seu irmão sobre as costas e descer, em direção à estrada. Com sorte, mas muita sorte mesmo, não estariam tão longe. Pensou que Dean não hesitaria em carregá-lo até onde fosse necessário, sobre os próprios ombros para mantê-lo a salvo, então, era o que faria também. Era a sua vez de salvar a pele de seu irmão, só para variar.

Apesar de mais baixo, Dean não era exatamente o cara mais leve do mundo, principalmente com as roupas encharcadas e cobertas de lama e certamente, depois dessa demonstração de heroísmo, Sam precisaria de uma boa dose de analgésicos e relaxantes musculares.

Segurando firmemente as pernas do mais velho, que tinha o corpo dobrado sobre seu ombro esquerdo, Samuel continuou descendo a montanha lenta e cuidadosamente, usando os troncos mais próximos como apoio. Estava ficando cansado demais.

Quando o nevoeiro se dissipou por completo, o coração do jovem Winchester se encolheu todo dentro do peito, feito um camundongo acuado. Viu que ainda havia uma distância enorme a percorrer até o sopé da montanha, onde tinham deixado o Impala e suas pernas tremiam, em espasmos musculares. Não poderia continuar com aquilo por muito tempo.

Mais adiante, Sam acomodou o irmão junto a um arbusto e sentou-se ao lado dele, recuperando o fôlego. O que não daria por uma maca ou por uma faca afiada com que pudesse improvisar uma com galhos e tiras de tecido. Sentia que não conseguiria prosseguir com a carga que carregava.

_ Dean? – tocou o rosto do mais velho, na tentativa de despertá-lo _ Cara, está me ouvindo? – Sacudiu-o um pouco mais forte _ Vamos lá, irmão. Precisa me ajudar. Não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinho- Um movimento. Um mínimo movimento do outro, o animou _ É isso aí, mano velho! Vamos lá! Você consegue, vamos.

O caçador era perfeitamente capaz de ouvir a voz suplicante de seu irmão caçula, mas abrir completamente os olhos e firmar a visão não era tarefa das mais fáceis naquele momento. Havia um véu diante de seus olhos que, por mais que piscasse, teimava em permanecer ali. Estava tudo muito nublado, muito confuso.

_ Sammy? – a voz saiu arrastada, em fragmentos, quase inaudível.

_ Estou aqui, Dean. – Ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome era um alívio _ Como você está?

_ Ó...óti...mo... – tossiu, fazendo uma careta de dor – Como se fosse... atropelado... – o esforço para falar o deixava meio tonto.

_ E você foi, mano- Sam sorriu, exibindo as covinhas _ Mas vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos sair dessa. Sempre saímos, não é? Você só precisa me ajudar. Acha que pode ficar de pé?

_ Eu... Eu não... sei...- Ainda estava atordoado e com a visão embaralhada, mas se Sam precisava de sua ajuda, se poria de pé, de qualquer jeito _ Acho... que... sim... – puxou o corpo mais para cima e ergueu a mão _ Me ajuda... a levan...tar...

_Certo – segurou firme no antebraço de Dean, servindo-lhe de alavanca _ Vá com calma. Deixe que eu faça força.

_ Tá... – Dean firmou o pé esquerdo no chão e impulsionou o corpo. Quando o irmão o trouxe para cima, sua cabeça deu voltas e o mundo inteiro girou também, mas o mais moço não o deixou cair.

_ E então? – Samuel esperou que Dean recobrasse o equilíbrio _ Melhor?

_ Vamos. – Não havia muita força na voz do irmão, mas uma determinação toda dele.

Retomaram o caminho de descida a passos lentos.

Sam amparava o irmão, sustentando boa parte de seu peso, enquanto Dean fazia o seu melhor para suportar as dores que irradiavam das pernas até a altura das costelas. Cada passo parecia uma estocada.

O caçula percebeu as expressões que se desenhavam no rosto do outro e os gemidos abafados que escapavam vez por outra de sua boca, por um movimento mais brusco.

A preocupação tomava conta de Samuel. Não era do feitio de seu irmão demonstrar sua dor. Muito pelo contrário. Dean seria capaz de correr uma maratona, sangrando, caso fosse necessário, sem dizer uma palavra. E o que o rapaz via, diante de seus olhos, era um rosto azulado, com rachaduras nos lábios, de um homem que já tinha passado de seu limite.

_ Só mais um pouco, Dean. Só mais um pouquinho e ficaremos bem.

_ Sammy...- Tossiu, novamente, manchando a camisa com respingos vermelhos _ Eu... não... sei... se....

Dean perdeu a consciência, mais uma vez, desabando de encontro ao chão.

Sam não conseguiu contê-lo. Estava exausto. Deixou-se dobrar sobre os joelhos e, com as mãos espalmadas sobre o chão gelado, esperou que sua cabeça parasse de girar. Estava totalmente batido. Não conseguia se mover. Não conseguia pensar com clareza. Um líquido amargo subiu-lhe pela garganta e não conseguiu segurar aquela vontade incontrolável de chorar.

A luz do dia começava a escassear, assim como a esperança de sobreviverem àquele pesadelo.

_**CONTINUA... **_

**_oooOOOooo_**

Nota(3): Quanto à questão levantada pela nanafics sobre a mochila de Dean, ela deve ter ficado perdida no meio do lamaçal durante a queda. Na minha cabeça, nem pensei que esse fato pudesse ser importante, mas é. Eles estão, literalmente, num mato sem cachorro.

Sem beta, essas coisas acontecem e pequenos detalhes acabam passando despercebidos.

Valeu, nana, pelo toque!

***

_**oooOOOooo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_ – Perigo na Floresta

No início da manhã, a ambulância desceu a estrada em alta velocidade, ao som das sirenes, chamando a atenção dos habitantes. Com certeza, mais um turista apanhado pelos desabamentos na montanha.

O veículo atravessou a avenida principal e entrou no pátio do estacionamento do hospital municipal, parando diante da porta da emergência.

Os paramédicos saltaram e puxaram a maca para fora, apressados.

Um grupo veio de dentro do prédio em auxílio aos que chegavam.

Um dos enfermeiros tomou o lugar do socorrista que controlava o balão de oxigênio, enquanto o médico ouvia e conferia as informações prestadas pelo outro. Tudo isso, em movimento, deslizando a maca pelo largo corredor até a sala de exames do Pronto Socorro.

O movimento naquele lugar era frenético, às vezes. Principalmente quando surgiam vítimas da montanha. Deslizamentos e quedas eram acidentes comuns que, não raramente, terminavam em conseqüências graves para os mais desafortunados. Pelo menos, dessa vez, era apenas um.

Em menos de dois minutos, a equipe já tinha despido o acidentado de toda aquela roupa encharcada e enlameada.

A temperatura do corpo do paciente estava perigosamente baixa.

Um outro médico, mais velho, chegou para auxiliar o primeiro na triagem: sinais vitais, reflexos, temperatura,saturação periférica de oxigênio no sangue , dilatação pupilar , pressão arterial e outros detalhes não menos importantes.

Os cuidados iniciais foram tomados e toda a equipe desacelerou o ritmo, passando aos exames mais detalhados. Era necessário, depois de terem conseguido elevar a temperatura corporal e estabilizado a pressão arterial, verificar outros ferimentos menos aparentes, porque, pela experiência que tinham, nesse tipo de ocorrência, concussões e hemorragias internas eram sempre uma possibilidade.

Elliot Preston era o plantonista responsável pelo PS. Quando saiu da sala de emergência, deparou-se com dois jovens nativos-americanos. Os dois rapazes Yankton aguardavam por notícias. Eles tinham resgatado o sujeito na montanha, quase morto. Não havia muito o que dizer naquele momento. Então, passou pelos rapazes, sorriu e afirmou que o homem trazido por eles ainda estava vivo, graças a sua iniciativa e seguiu pelo corredor.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, já na sala de espera, um atendente trouxe um saco plástico que continha os pertences da vítima resgatada pelos adolescentes. Entregou-lhes a embalagem e sugeriu que aguardassem a chegada do xerife ou de um dos delegados para prestarem esclarecimentos.

Os dois rapazes sentaram-se no sofá de couro e depositaram o saco sobre a mesa baixa que havia no centro da sala. Foram retirando as peças, uma a uma: roupas sujas e molhadas, botas, um celular e uma carteira com uns poucos dólares, documentos e cartões de crédito.

Depois de observar todos aqueles objetos arrumados sobre a mesa por um longo tempo, os jovens decidiram verificar o estado do celular. Talvez houvesse algum número registrado para casos de emergência. Tentaram o primeiro registro de chamadas rápidas, mas a bateria se esgotou antes do segundo toque.

Uma hora mais tarde, o doutor Preston retornou, com seu semblante sereno e admirou-se do xerife não ter aparecido ainda. Informou que o paciente estava estabilizado, mas que ainda inspirava muitos cuidados. Fez também todas as perguntas de praxe e aconselhou que os garotos retornassem à reserva antes do anoitecer por conta do mau tempo. Ele mesmo se encarregaria de reproduzir aos policiais os detalhes do ocorrido e, se houvesse necessidade, seriam procurados na aldeia.

Antes de partirem, os jovens Yankton informaram ao médico o que tinham encontrado entre os pertences do sujeito resgatado, deixando de posse dele, a carteira e o telefone.

O médico passou o dia entre seus afazeres e as constantes rondas na Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo.

Somente no final da tarde, o xerife apareceu no hospital para tomar ciência das ocorrências do dia. Apesar da cirurgia ter corrido bem, o rapaz resgatado pelos meninos da reserva estava bastante debilitado.

Elliot Preston entregou ao homem da lei a embalagem que continha os objetos pessoais da vítima da montanha, alertando-o que tomara a liberdade de carregar a bateria do aparelho telefônico. Adiantou-lhe também os detalhes do resgate, passados pelos garotos Sioux.

Após conferir os documentos na carteira, o xerife Tompson concluiu que não se tratava de nenhum dos cidadãos da sua cidade. Com certeza, mais um turista se aventurando nas trilhas da montanha, apanhado de surpresa pelo tempo ruim.

Antes de voltar para a delegacia e encarar toda a papelada e os usuais formulários para desaparecidos, o policial decidiu arriscar o celular. Pressionou o primeiro número da lista e ouviu a mensagem que informava que o número estava fora de serviço. Decidiu pelo segundo, então.

_ O senhor Singer, por favor.

_ Sou eu mesmo – Respondeu a voz do outro lado da linha.

_ Senhor, sou o xerife Harry Tompson de Benton, Nebraska.

_ Nebraska? Como o senhor conseguiu esse número, xerife?

_ Temos em nosso hospital, um homem de nome Morissen e seu número constava na lista de emergência do telefone dele. O senhor o conhece?

_ Sim, é meu sobrinho – o coração de Bobby disparou _ O que aconteceu?

_ Segundo os médicos, seu sobrinho não corre risco de vida agora, mas ainda inspira cuidados.

_ Mas o que aconteceu, afinal? – O xerife falava no singular e isso estava deixando o velho caçador estressado _ E onde está o irmão dele?

_ Irmão? – o policial admirou-se _ Deve haver algum engano, porque não há registro de duas entradas – verificou novamente a ficha que tinha nas mãos.

_ Não é possível! Meus sobrinhos estavam juntos.

_ Estou com o registro aqui, senhor Singer, e só um homem deu entrada hoje: branco, cerca de 1,85cm, 80 quilos, 28 a 30 anos e encontramos documentos em nome de D. Morissem. Não há outro.

_ Esse é Dean – Bobby mal conseguia conter-se _ Mas Sam deveria estar com ele. Se não deu entrada é porque não se feriu. Poderia verificar, por favor?

_ Pelo que consta, seu sobrinho foi trazido esta manhã por dois rapazes da reserva Sioux dos Yankton e ninguém comentou nada sobre um irmão.

_ Tem algo errado... Muito errado. – apanhou um bloco e caneta dentro da gaveta do armário _ Pode passar o endereço daí? Estarei no primeiro vôo disponível. – Afirmou enquanto anotava os dados _Obrigado xerife. Chegarei o mais rápido que puder.

Bobby desligou o telefone e correu para o andar de cima. Abriu a porta do armário de seu quarto, atirando dentro de um saco de lona, algumas peças de roupa, documentos falsos e um rolo de dinheiro amarrado por um elástico. Não poderia levar armas. Elas não passariam pela segurança do aeroporto e não havia tempo para atravessar o país de carro. Seus meninos estavam em perigo.

Ainda no avião, o caçador divagava pelas hipóteses que se formulavam em sua mente.

"_Por que aqueles garotos decidiram caçar logo numa cidade perdida no meio do nada? Por que haviam se separado, afinal? Se Dean estava sozinho no hospital, o que fora feito de Sam? Aquele garoto jamais abandonaria o irmão ferido, mesmo num hospital. Ele sabe o quanto Dean odeia hospitais. Se Sam não está com ele, com certeza, está preso em algum lugar, ou muito ferido para pedir ajuda, ou pior, morto. A coisa deve ter sido séria porque, de jeito nenhum, se Dean pudesse andar sobre as pernas, se deixaria levar a uma sala de emergência. Mas que diabos! Em que porcaria de encrenca vocês foram se meter, seus idiotas? Vão acabar me matando do coração. Mas que merda!"_

_***_

Depois de sete horas de viagem e três escalas, Bobby tomou um táxi no aeroporto de Port Scarllet em direção a Benton. A tal cidadezinha não tinha aeroporto, mas não ficava muito longe.

Faltava uma hora para o amanhecer quando o táxi estacionou diante da entrada principal do Hospital Municipal.

O lugar estava em completo silêncio. Nenhum movimento no corredor principal.

Singer seguiu a passos firmes e apressados até o balcão de atendimento, onde uma enfermeira assistia a um programa na TV.

_ Com licença, senhorita. – aguardou que a mulher desligasse o aparelho e se voltasse para ele _ Fui informado que meu sobrinho foi trazido para cá, ontem cedo, vítima de um acidente na montanha.

_ Sim, o senhor Morissem, correto?

_ Exatamente. O xerife ligou e vim o mais rápido que pude - O homem estava visivelmente ansioso _ Poderia informar em que quarto ele está? Gostaria de vê-lo, por favor.

_ Só um momento – a enfermeira acionou um botão na mesa telefônica e chamou por um médico _ O doutor Preston virá falar com o senhor em alguns minutos. Pode aguardar por ele ali – apontou a sala de espera _ Tenho certeza de que não vai demorar.

_ Obrigado – Bobby acenou com a cabeça e forçou-se a um sorriso amarelo.

Não foram mais do que dez minutos de espera, que pareceram uma eternidade. Todas as possibilidades para o que poderia ter acontecido com seus rapazes e para o que estava por vir, fervilhavam dentro de sua cabeça.

Quando o homem alto e grisalho entrou pela porta, o velho caçador ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos, esfregando as mãos, uma na outra, num movimento mecânico e nervoso. O médico parou e observou, por breves momentos, aquela figura, antes de limpar a garganta emitindo um som que trouxe Bobby de volta à realidade.

_ Senhor Singer, eu suponho – estendeu a mão em resposta ao gesto afirmativo do outro _ Sou Elliot Preston, o plantonista responsável pelo atendimento ao seu sobrinho. O xerife informou-me que o senhor estava a caminho.

_ Como ele está, doutor? – Bobby não era homem de rodeios e meias palavras. Por mais que seu coração estivesse em pandarecos, preferia sempre ir direto ao ponto.

_ Agora, está estabilizado, mas seu quadro ainda inspira cuidados.

_ Posso vê-lo? Eu gostaria muito de vê-lo.

_ Claro – o médico percebeu a ansiedade na voz do seu interlocutor _ Mas antes de seguirmos para a UTI...

_ UTI?- Sabia que a palpitação dentro de seu peito estava lá por algum motivo _ Mas o senhor disse que Dean está estabilizado.

_ E que ainda inspira cuidados, não esqueça – Preston conduziu o caçador pelo braço, através do corredor _ Precisa tomar ciência de alguns aspectos bastante relevantes a respeito do estado de saúde de seu sobrinho.

Bobby estava tonto. Não entendia a metade dos termos que o médico despejava sobre seus ouvidos. Estava ficando enjoado, de tão tenso. O tom de voz daquele homem de jaleco branco o estava irritando profundamente. O sujeito falava como quem executa um mantra, num tom uníssono, cadenciado e repetitivo, como se medisse cada palavra e, por incrível que possa parecer, para o amigo de Dean, todo aquele floreio era muito pior do que qualquer notícia que pudesse receber.

O som da campainha do elevador fez com que Bobby focalizasse o pensamento novamente. Sua cabeça estava atolada de informações e nada, na verdade, fazia muito sentido. A porta abriu e ambos entraram no compartimento metálico.

Três andares acima, a porta abriu novamente, permitindo que adentrassem noutro corredor, ainda mais claro e gelado, ladeado por vários boxes envidraçados por onde se viam, em alguns deles, pessoas ligadas a uma quantidade enorme de tubos e fios.

O cheiro de anticéptico estava por toda parte.

Pararam diante de uma das aberturas envidraçadas e, com alguma dificuldade, Bobby tirou os olhos do chão e os ergueu, olhando através da janela que dava para o corredor.

Ele sabia o que encontraria, mas nunca se está realmente preparado. Suas pernas tremeram e teve que engolir umas duas ou três vezes antes de conseguir se pronunciar outra vez.

_ Posso? – Apontou a porta, um tanto hesitante.

_ Certamente – O médico empurrou a porta, dando-lhe passagem _ Mas lembre-se de que levará ainda algum tempo até que o rapaz recobre a consciência. Pretendemos mantê-lo sedado por enquanto.

Bobby não tinha dado dois passos dentro do quarto, quando parou e voltou-se para o médico. Seu olhar estava cheio de dor e dúvidas e Preston tinha experiência bastante para ler esses sinais.

_ O meu turno termina em 30 minutos, mas outro médico acompanhará o desenvolvimento do quadro de seu sobrinho – colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Bobby e sorriu _ A doutora Sarandon é muito competente e dedicada. Ficarão em boas mãos até amanhã e sempre poderá me ligar, se tiver alguma dúvida. A qualquer hora, está bem?

_ Obrigado, doutor – Estendeu a mão ao médico, em agradecimento.

Elliot Preston voltou as mãos aos bolsos de seu jaleco e deixou o quarto.

Foram necessários alguns segundos para que o caçador percebesse que estava sozinho naquele cômodo e que estava com frio. Fazia muito frio. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu.

Ainda estava de frente para a porta e, atrás de si, o som cadenciado dos monitores o lembraram o motivo pelo qual estava ali, mas tinha dificuldade em virar o corpo e encarar a realidade. Por fim, fez o que tinha que fazer.

Dean estava lá, deitado, imóvel, com as bochechas vermelhas, os lábios rachados e esbranquiçados; a pele de seu rosto tinha um brilho plastificado, como se fosse rasgar a qualquer momento; sem falar em todos aqueles fios e tubos ligados ao seu corpo. Todas aquelas máquinas com luzinhas e bipes e sobes-e-desces, que o estavam tirando do sério.

Esfregou o rosto com as mãos e arrastou a cadeira acolchoada mais para perto da cama, sentando-se.

Dean estava ali outra vez. Novamente sobre um leito hospitalar. Mais uma vez, lutando pela vida. Tudo de novo, como num filme repetido.

Num movimento automático, Bobby elevou sua mão e pousou-a sobre a mão direita do amigo. Passou seus dedos delicadamente por cima da luva de gesso que envolvia dos dedos, ao meio do antebraço de Dean.

Seus olhos cansados fizeram o caminho do tubo plástico que saía da agulha e subia até um suporte metálico. Observou, por algum tempo, o líquido vermelho que pingava do frasco suspenso. Continuou sua varredura visual, passando por cada aparelho, ouvindo cada som, examinando cada movimento. Perdeu-se aí por bastante tempo. Sua cabeça ainda dava voltas. Seguiu com sua vistoria silenciosa. No rosto de Dean, olhando agora bem de perto, havia uma infinidade de pequenos cortes, como se uma janela tivesse sido estilhaçada sobre ele.

_ Senhor? – A mão pequena tocou o ombro de Bobby, fazendo-o saltar na cadeira _ Perdão, não queria assustá-lo, mas chamei duas vezes e, como não respondeu...

_ Oh, não... – apertou os olhos, voltando-se para encarar a mulher de cabelos curtos, encaracolados e grandes olhos azuis _ Está tudo bem. Eu só estava um pouco distraído.

_ Pude perceber – Ela sorriu e deu a volta na cadeira, aproximando-se de Dean e verificando as informações nos painéis dos aparelhos _ Mas não fique constrangido. Isso é muito comum por aqui – Deu a volta na cama e alterou a velocidade do conta-gotas do soro _ Toda essa espera, muita ansiedade e nada a fazer. É terrível.

_ Nem me diga...

_ Oh, que falta a minha! – Parou, de repente, as anotações que fazia e direcionou um olhar terno ao homem sentado que a observava, silencioso, com uma expressão curiosa _ Sou a doutora Sarandon.

_ Certo – Foi só o que ela recebeu em resposta. Bobby não estava disposto para amenidades sociais. Estava cansado, preocupado, faminto e meio enjoado.

_ O doutor Preston me passou o caso do seu sobrinho.

_ Eu sei. Ele me disse antes de sair.

_ Vocês conversaram a respeito das condições de Dean?- A médica colocou a prancheta com a ficha do paciente de volta ao pé da cama, pôs as mãos dentro dos bolsos do guarda-pó e encarou-o.

_ Ele disse muitas coisas e, para ser sincero, só algumas palavras entraram na minha cabeça: cirurgia, sangue, cuidados, ossos partidos... Eu... Eu estava muito abalado, sabe? Não estava pensando direito.

_ Certo. Então, acha que podemos conversar agora? Sente-se em condições de realmente ouvir?

_ Sim, senhora – Bobby se ajeitou no assento da cadeira _ Estou pronto.

_ Pois bem. Seu sobrinho, segundo consta, foi resgatado por dois rapazes nativo-americanos. Pelo estado em que chegou aqui, esteve sob a terra molhada e gelada e, não sabemos com certeza, mas isso pode ter ocorrido, pelo menos 10 horas antes do resgate, o que ocasionou uma hipotermia que conseguimos contornar. Está me acompanhando até aqui?

_ Sim, senhora - Aquela mulher gorduchinha, de bochechas coradas,estava fazendo questão que ele entendesse tudo, perfeitamente.

_ Ótimo. Dean sofreu uma cirurgia porque uma de suas costelas perfurou o pulmão direito – as sobrancelhas do homem se levantaram, em admiração _ Mas este não é o nosso maior problema, no momento. Nosso maior desafio será permitir que o rapaz se recupere dos muitos pequenos ferimentos sofridos que podem levá-lo a um quadro crítico.

_ Mas me foi dito que ele estava bem.

_ Bem não é o termo mais adequado. Nós o estabilizamos. Estamos monitorando os sinais vitais e refazendo exames em períodos curtos e tratando-o com anti-bióticos para controlar a pneumonia.

_ Pneumonia?

_ Sim, senhor. Como eu dizia, o que podemos fazer por enquanto, é mantê-lo confortável, aplicar-lhe a medicação necessária para combater a infecção e rezar para que ele continue lutando.

_ Certo – Um nó estava atravessado na garganta de Bobby _ Isso foi... muito...esclarecedor... eu acho.

_ Sinto muito se o assustei, mas como o único membro da família presente, precisamos que esteja consciente da situação.

_ Por falar em membros da família, o irmão de Dean, Sam, tem certeza de que ele não está internado aqui? Talvez como indigente?

_ Ninguém veio ver seu sobrinho além do senhor e, quanto a um possível João Ninguém, posso verificar se isso o tranquiliza.

_ Sim, doutora. Isso seria muito bom. Eu preciso achar esse garoto. Dean vai ficar louco se acordar e Sam não estiver aqui.

_ Então estamos combinados – ela sorriu daquele jeito doce do início da conversa e caminhou em direção à porta _ Vou ligar para o xerife e pedir que venha vê-lo. Faça um favor a si mesmo e vá até a lanchonete. Está com cara de quem precisa de um bom copo de café fresco.

Bobby sorriu para a médica e ficou observando enquanto ela passava pelo corredor, do outro lado da vidraça.

Um copo duplo de café preto e fresco era mesmo uma tentação e ajudaria a espantar o sono que o cansaço e o estresse estavam-lhe impondo.

***

O xerife Tompson aproximou-se da porta do quarto minutos depois da saída da doutora Sarandon. Parou antes de entrar e acenou para Bobby, que estava sentado ao lado do leito de Dean, pedidndo que saísse até o corredor.

_ Bobby Singer?

_ Sim – estendeu a mão em direção ao outro _ Xerife Tompson, eu presumo.

_ Exatamente – o homem da lei aceitou o cumprimento.

_ Eu gostaria de agradecer por ter-me chamado.

_ Não por isso – Voltou o rosto para a abertura envidraçada _ Como está o rapaz?

_ Aguentando. Os médicos dizem que vai melhorar, mas é preciso ter paciência.

_ Isso é bom – encarou o rosto do homem à sua frente, tentando lê-lo _ Temos uma excelente equipe médica aqui. Não se engane com a aparência provinciana. Eles realmente sabem o que estão fazendo.

_ Tenho certeza disso – Bobby cruzou os braços sobre o peito e inspirou o ar profundamente como que buscando forças para perguntar o que queria saber _ Alguma notícia de Sam?

_ Ainda não, infelizmente. Desde que falamos ao telefone, tenho perguntado por aí, mas creio que seus garotos não andaram muito pela cidade. Tem uma foto dele?

_ Sim – retirou a fotografia um pouco amassada de dentro do bolso do casaco _ Não é muito recente, mas ele não mudou nada.

_ Certo – observou o retrato onde estavam os dois irmãos e Singer, ao meio _ Vai ajudar muito. Vou até a reserva e alguns locais frequentados por turistas com essa foto. É certo que alguém os terá visto em algum lugar.

_ Xerife, seria um incômodo se eu o acompanhasse?

_ Na verdade, não, mas pensei que fosse preferir ficar aqui com Dean.

_ Ele está sedado e a doutora diz que permanecerá assim até, pelo menos amanhã de manhã. Então, não há nada que eu possa fazer por ele e esse cheiro, está me matando.

_ Sei do que está falando – o xerife sorriu, solidário _ Hospitais também me causam arrepios.

_ Então?

_ Se está disposto a passar horas gastando seu latim e sola de sapato comigo, por mim, tudo bem. É sempre bom ter companhia.

_ Ótimo. Vou apenas apanhar minhas coisas e seguiremos.

Bobby apanhou sua sacola e a carteira que tinha depositado sobre um criado mudo. Parou por um instante junto a Dean e, tocando sua mão, falou baixinho, como numa oração, um _'Fique bem, garoto. Vou trazer seu_ _irmão pra casa"_ e saiu.

***

A viatura policial estacionou junto à calçada que cercava o restaurante na saída da cidade e, dela desceram dois homens: um civil e um policial. Ambos caminharam os poucos metros que levavam até os três degraus que davam acesso à porta de entrada. Estava frio. Muito frio. Um vento gelado cortava a rua, queimando a pele exposta.

Bobby levantou a gola do casaco e enfiou as duas mãos nos bolsos, arrepiando-se até a alma. Imaginou seus garotos passando a noite ao relento e seu coração congelou com a imagem.

Ambos atravessaram a porta e perceberam, imediatamente, o ar aquecido do lado de dentro.

Não havia muita gente no estabelecimento àquela hora do dia. A placa dizia Restaurante do Harold, mas aquilo ali estava mais para um bar que, na falta de coisa melhor, servia refeições ao passantes.

Tompson tomou a frente e sentou-se, apoiando os cotovelos sobre o balcão, no que foi seguido por Bobby.

_ Olá, xerife - A figura que se aproximara, em nada combinava com o nome: alto, musculoso, careca e com um bigode enorme que caía por cima dos lábios, Harold exibia uma coleção respeitável de tatuagens e adornos _ Meio cedo para a cervejinha, não é?

_ Estou de serviço, Harold - o homem da lei tirou o boné e ajeitou os cabelos castanhos para trás _ Mas vou aceitar um café bem quente, se tiver. E para o meu amigo aqui, também.

_ É pra já – Antes de terminar a frase, já tinha a jarra e duas xícaras nas mãos, servindo os dois homens recém-chegados.

_ Você viu esses dois por aqui? – Depositou a fotografia dada por Bobby sobre o balcão e apontou as imagens de Dean e Sam, nela.

_ Não tenho certeza – o atendente puxou a foto para mais perto e sacou seus óculos de leitura de dentro do avental _ Acho que sim... Talvez, mas isso deve ter sido há uns quatro ou cinco dias.

_ Tem certeza? – Bobby interveio pela primeira vez _ Estavam os dois?

_ Sim, tenho certeza – retirou os óculos e virou a foto para o xerife _ Eles chegaram perto da hora do almoço, pediram comida e sentaram lá no fundo. Conversaram por um tempo, enquanto comiam e o rapaz de cabelos escuros parecia bastante aborrecido.

_ E você, certamente, não ouviu o teor da conversa, não é? – a fama de fofoqueiro de Harold o precedia.

_ Eu só cuido da minha vida, se quer saber – deu as costas e entrou na cozinha, ignorando a presença dos homens mais velhos.

_ Fantástico! – O rosto do caçador estava vermelho de irritação _ Grande abordagem, xerife.

_ O que eu fiz? O cara é o maior fofoqueiro da cidade e vem me dizer que não ouviu nada do que seus sobrinhos conversavam? Corta essa! É lógico que ouviu algo. Só está fazendo jogo duro para nos arrancar algum dinheiro, isso sim!

_ Espero que esteja certo, senhor – Singer tirou a carteira do bolso da calça_ Porque dinheiro é o menor dos meus problemas – Chamou pelo homem _ Hey, Harold! Harold, por favor, preciso que responda a umas perguntas. Qual é, cara!

_ Eu não vou falar com ele – apontou o xerife com o olhar.

_ Eu vou falar com você – Bobby acenou com algumas notas entre os dedos _ Essa vai ser uma conversa entre nós dois, prometo.

_ Então, está bem – Harold aproximou-se do balcão outra vez e apanhou a nota de 50 que Bobby depositara junto à bandeja de copos _ A Mandy comentou algo sobre os rapazes falarem em subir a montanha na terra dos Sioux.

_ A Mandy? – o policial interrompeu, mas calou-se diante do toque de Singer em seu braço.

_ Não é todo dia que gente feito aqueles rapazes aparecem por aqui. A maioria dos clientes é de caçadores, lenhadores e mineiros cascas-grossas. Tenho que admitir que os sujeitos chamaram a atenção. Como eu disse, eles comeram, conversaram; o mais alto ficou fuçando no computador e o outro deu uma surra no Justin e nos caras da mina na sinuca. Literalmente limpou os caipiras.

_ E mais alguma coisa?

_ Bem... Acho que não. Eles pagaram a conta e foram embora.

_ E não voltaram mais? – Bobby quis saber de detalhes.

_ Não que eu saiba. Mas, afinal, o que aconteceu?

_ Eles foram apanhados no deslizamento e o mais moço ainda está desaparecido – Tompson apressou-se em responder, apontando Sam no retrato.

_ Você foi muito útil, Harold – Bobby colocou outra nota sobre o balcão e anotou nela, o número de seu telefone celular _ Se lembrar de mais algum detalhe ou ouvir alguma coisa por aí que possa nos ajudar, chame, okay?

Aquela figura estranha, meio bizarra, puxou a nota com a ponta dos dedos, verificou o número e guardou-a no bolso do avental, concordando com um aceno.

***

_FLASH BACK ON_

" _Dean, acorda. Anda, acorda. Tem alguma coisa aqui, cara."_

" _Me deixa, Sam. Estou cansado... Não consigo mais... Não dá. "_

" _Vamos lá, mano, você precisa reagir e se levantar daí. Tem alguma coisa aqui. Eu posso sentir."_

" _Eu estou congelado, Sammy... Minhas pernas estão dormentes...Não consigo respirar..."_

" _Não dá mais pra ficar aqui, Dean. Temos que continuar andando. Vamos, me ajude. Tente apoiar-se em mim."_

"_Está muito frio..."_

"_É, eu sei, mas se não sairmos daqui logo, o frio será o menor de nossos problemas."_

" _Estou... sem...ar..."_

" _Qual é, cara. Preciso que me ajude. Você consegue. Respire. Você consegue. Nós vamos conseguir."_

"_Eu não...vejo... nada."_

" _Está escuro. Vou acender a lanterna. Pronto. Viu? Vou iluminar o caminho e sairemos dessa. Dean? Dean? Dean! Oh, meu Deus... O que... o que... onde... Afaste-se de mim. Afaste-se de nós! Não!!!"_

_***_

_**CONTINUA...**_

_*******_

_NOTA: Não entendo nada de medicina, então quaisquer informações quanto aos problemas de saúde e cuidados com Dean, se basearam no que já ouvi por aí. Se houver algum leitor com conhecimento na área de saúde, por favor, desconsidere os erros que possam existir neste e nos próximos capítulos, me perdoe e/ou me corrija._

_Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram comentários no primeiro capítulo e, meninas, ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pro Sam entrar de vez nessa história, mas eu chego lá. Prometo._

_***_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3** : Perigo na Floresta

Estava nevando.

Toda a rua começava a cobrir-se de branco.

Bobby não entendia como, nos poucos minutos que gastaram conversando com Harold no bar, o tempo do lado de fora pudesse ter piorado tanto. Puxou a gola do casaco mais para cima e esfregou as mãos para aquecê-las um pouco, caminhando logo atrás do policial.

_ Droga de tempo! – Tompson demonstrava contrariedade, parado junto à porta da Ranger _ Essa porcaria de neve poderia ter esperado pra cair daqui a uns dois dias. Assim teríamos tempo de procurar direito pelo seu rapaz – abriu a porta e destravou a outra, para que Bobby entrasse também.

_ O que está dizendo? – Espanto era pouco para descrever a expressão estampada no rosto do velho caçador _ Nós não vamos desistir. Sam pode estar lá fora, naquela maldita montanha, morrendo congelado neste exato momento!

_ Preste atenção, Senhor Singer – o xerife não tinha gostado nada do tom daquele estranho. Ninguém tinha que ensinar-lhe o seu trabalho _ Está vendo a neve cair? Pois fique sabendo que, se ela chegou até aqui, lá na montanha, está nevando há tempos e, muito provavelmente, a estrada da reserva está totalmente bloqueada a essa altura. Não há nada que possamos fazer por enquanto.

_ Mas não podemos abandonar o garoto lá em cima! – havia desespero na voz do homem.

_ Você não está entendendo, amigo – Harry empurrou o boné para trás e passou a mão pelo rosto, fixando o olhar no nada _ Se seus sobrinhos se perderam no alto da montanha e apenas Dean conseguiu descer, temos que trabalhar com a possibilidade de que Sam não tenha sobrevivido.

_ De jeito nenhum. Eles desceram juntos.

_ Como pode saber? Os rapazes Yankton garantiram que não havia mais ninguém por perto quando encontraram Dean.

_ Dean jamais deixaria o irmão naquela montanha, acredite-me – Harry nunca tinha visto tanta certeza num olhar. Aquele homem acreditava piamente no que estava dizendo.

_ Eles poderiam ter se perdido.

_ Já disse: Dean não deixaria Sam para trás, nunca.

_ Como pode ter tanta certeza? Com todos os ferimentos, o frio, as circunstâncias do acidente que sofreram, talvez...

_ Não! Já disse que não!!! – Bobby gritou. Estava irritado até o último fio de cabelo, mas diante da perplexidade do homem a seu lado, teve que admitir que tinha extrapolado. O policial só estava fazendo o seu trabalho. Estava sendo racional _ Me perdoe – Respirou fundo e fitou a paisagem através da janela do carro por instantes, voltando a encarar o outro, já mais equilibrado _ Esses garotos são o que me restou da família.

_ Eu compreendo, Bobby. Não precisa se desculpar. Precisa apenas entender que tenho que trabalhar com todas as possibilidades – Deu a partida no automóvel e saiu _ Tudo bem?

_ O que faremos, então?

_ Já que não chegaremos aos Sioux nem à sua montanha, vamos nos concentrar no que temos – retirou um recibo de motel do bolso do casaco, que apresentou ao outro _ Estava no painel de um Chevrollet Impala guinchado na estrada da reserva, ontem à tarde.

_ Preto, 1967? – Singer estremeceu ao aceno positivo do xerife _ É o carro de Dean.

_ Já imaginava – Apontou a assinatura no recibo.

Tompson dirigiu o resto do caminho calado.

Mais um motel barato de beira de estrada, pensou o caçador, lamentando a sorte dos Winchester. A vida daqueles garotos se resumia a problemas, violência e motéis baratos à beira de estradas. Certo. Estava generalizando, mas em noventa por cento do tempo era isso mesmo. Problema em cima de problema, uma confusão atrás da outra e o espírito nômade, sem parada, sem um lar. Tudo o que tinham era um ao outro e aquele velho carro.

***

Rapidamente, o xerife resolveu a questão das chaves para que pudessem entrar no quarto alugado pelos rapazes. Reconhecidos na fotografia de posse do policial, pelo recepcionista, a simples menção do acidente na montanha bastou para que o senhor idoso a entregasse aos dois homens de feições austeras.

Subiram as escadas de ferro, do lado de fora do prédio e alcançaram o referido aposento.

Até aquele exato momento, Bobby não tinha pensado na reação do xerife, porque se os Winchester estavam caçando, como de costume, o quarto estaria todo decorado com os resultados de sua busca. Sentiu as pernas tremerem. Precisava pensar rápido em uma desculpa convincente para o que encontrariam por trás da porta.

_ Mas que diabos é isso? – Tompson levou as mãos à cintura e as sobrancelhas quase colaram no couro cabeludo, quando acendeu a luz e deu de cara com a parede, atrás das camas desfeitas, repleta de fotografias, recortes de jornais e páginas e mais páginas impressas.

_ Parece que Sam e Dean andaram pesquisando seus Sioux, xerife – Bobby correu os olhos pelos papéis fixados na parede. Ele sabia exatamente onde prender sua atenção.

_ Estou vendo, mas pra quê? – Voltou-se, ainda bastante intrigado em direção a Singer _ Não vai me dizer que esses rapazes são alguma espécie de loucos indigenistas, não é?

_ Não, de jeito nenhum – Parou diante de uma folha impressa que continha uma marca em vermelho, uma seta – Eles são... como poderei explicar? São pesquisadores. É isso. Fazem uns trabalhos para uma organização que pesquisa mitos indígenas.

_ São cientistas? Estudiosos de que? – Aquela conversa não ia colar.

_ Estão mais para pesquisadores de campo, sabe? - Bobby caminhava de um lado para o outro, passando os olhos pelas anotações e gravuras espalhadas por toda parte _ Quando os CDFs resolvem pesquisar alguma lenda ou cultura em especial, chamam os rapazes e eles saem em busca de registros e testemunhas sobre o assunto.

_ Pelo jeito, dessa vez, estavam colhendo informações sobre o Sasquatch – Harry Tompson observava, cuidadosamente, as várias gravuras e recolhia as anotações _ Me ajude aqui. Sei de alguém que pode nos ajudar.

***

Passava das duas da tarde. A neve caía do céu, em flocos espessos, impiedosamente, deixando o dia escuro e intensamente frio.

A caminhonete da polícia parou diante da casa branca de janelas azuis.

Os dois homens atravessaram o jardim apressadamente e alcançaram a varanda que circundava toda a construção.

O xerife retirou as chaves do bolso e abriu a porta, anunciando sua chegada.

Um adorno de contas coloridas e ervas secas, preso à madeira da porta de entrada, chamou a atenção de Bobby Singer. Já tinha visto aquele objeto em algum lugar, só não conseguia atinar aonde, naquele momento.

Da parte mais reservada da casa, veio uma mulher sorridente, de pele bronzeada e pequenos olhos negros, puxados. Devia ter por volta de 40 anos. Não mais que isso. Era pequena e esbelta. Usava um vestido solto e tinha os pés descalços. Ela sorria de uma forma encantadora. Parecia sorrir com os olhos. Seus braços cercaram o policial, num abraço caloroso.

_ Esta é minha esposa, Katyre – Harry apresentou a mulher, enlaçando-a pela cintura _ Este é Bobby Singer, amor.

_ Olá, senhora – Bobby tirou o boné e acenou para a mulher _ Eu não sabia que viríamos. O xerife Tompson não disse... Bem, não quero incomodar.

_ Não se preocupe, senhor Singer. É uma prazer recebê-lo em nossa nossa casa.

_ Desculpe ter perdido o almoço, querida – caminhou ao lado da mulher, sinalizando para que o caçador os seguisse _ Passamos a manhã inteira procurando pelo sobrinho de Bobby.

_ E o outro rapaz, como está? Harry disse-me ao telefone que estava hospitalizado.

_ Dean é forte, madame. Ele vai sair dessa, tenho certeza – Bobby sentou-se à mesa, obedecendo ao sinal do policial _ Mas estou muito preocupado com Sam.

_ Acabamos de vir do motel onde os rapazes estavam hospedados e você não vai acreditar no que encontramos. Pensei estar entrando no seu escritório, Kat. Havia toda sorte de gravuras e anotações sobre o Pé-Grande e coisas sobre os Sioux.

_ Seus sobrinhos se interessam por folclore nativo?- Ela ia servindo os pratos enquanto ouvia, interessada, o relato dos homens.

_ Sim, senhora – agradeceu com um gesto pelo alimento que era depositado em seu prato _ Harry disse-me que a senhora é uma estudiosa do assunto.

_ Harry é um exagerado – sorriu, encabulada _ E pode chamar-me Kat, se eu puder chamá-lo de Bobby.

_ Com certeza. Em que, exatamente, consistem seus estudos? Porque essa coisa de Pé-Grande, isso é uma grande besteira.

_ Não acredita em lendas?- sentou-se à mesa, ao lado do marido _ Muitas lendas têm fundamento.

_ Não sou totalmente descrente, mas Sasquatch?

_ Meu povo tem lendas para explicar quase todos os fenômenos da natureza e outro tanto delas para explicar o inexplicável. É para isso que elas servem, no fim. Para dar sentido ao incompreensível, ao que está além do alcance de nossa razão.

_ O que está querendo me dizer? Que um Pé-Grande atacou Dean e o irmão na montanha? Que essa... Essa coisa levou Sam?

_ Na tradição Sioux e de outras grandes nações indígenas, o Pé-Grande ou Sasquatch ou 'O Espírito Que Anda', não é um ser do mal. É um espírito florestal, um ser que faz parte da natureza e é invocado em tempos difíceis, quando a Mãe -Terra é ameaçada, para protegê-la. Se nós cogitássemos aqui que seus sobrinhos foram atacados por tal criatura, teríamos que crer que seus rapazes estavam envolvidos em algo que estaria pondo a montanha em perigo.

_ Não senhora. Os garotos não se envolveriam em coisas assim. Tenho certeza.

_ Nos recortes colecionados pelos seus sobrinhos, há notícias de pessoas que desapareceram na montanha nos últimos anos – Tompson deixou a comida de lado para falar _ Eles também assinalaram a lenda do Sasquatch em suas anotações. Na minha opinião, eles subiram a montanha atrás de evidências e acabaram apanhados pelo deslizamento da encosta.

_ Mas como essa relação com a lenda poderia nos ajudar? Ainda não compreendo aonde quer chegar.

_ Há um determinado ponto na montanha onde meu povo acredita ser a morada do Espírito Que Anda.

_ Talvez os garotos tenham seguido nessa direção e,como só Dean foi encontrado na parte mais baixa, é provável que Sam tenha ficado, por algum motivo.

_ Então, o que estamos esperando? – Bobby limpou a boca no guardanapo azul claro e já ia levantando_ Vamos até lá verificar.

_ Sente-se aí, moço e termine seu almoço – o policial ordenou _ Não iremos a lugar algum nos próximos trinta minutos e à reserva, nem tão cedo. Lembra da neve? Ainda está lá fora. Precisaremos de apoio e gente que conheça muito bem o terreno e isso não se consegue com facilidade no meio de uma tempestade.

_ Mas se Sam...

_ Eu não vou arriscar mais nenhuma vida numa busca sem esperança, Singer. Ninguém seguirá conosco enquanto não houver uma estiagem e a estrada não for limpa. Sós, nós dois não chegaremos nem ao pé da montanha. Então, sugiro que você descanse, volte ao hospital e cuide de Dean. Deixe os detalhes comigo.

_ E o que vou dizer a ele, quando acordar?

_ A verdade. Que Sam está desaparecido há mais de 48 horas e que as chances de encontrá-lo com vida, nas atuais condições do tempo, não são as melhores.

_ Eu não poderei fazer isso. Não mesmo. Dean não vai aceitar simplesmente e se conformar – Seus olhos estavam rasos d'água _ Ele cuida do Sam desde que era uma criança. Sempre cuidou. Eles perderam a mãe muito cedo e, na maior parte do tempo, Dean foi responsável por Sam enquanto o pai trabalhava. Ele tem verdadeira adoração pelo irmão, entendem?

_ Nós entendemos, Bobby – a mulher estava comovida _ E vamos ajudá-lo no que for necessário, mas precisa pensar direito e ouvir o Harry. O que será de Dean se vocês se enfiarem naquela montanha debaixo de toda essa neve e acabarem perdidos ou mortos também? Se perder o Sam seria um sofrimento terrível para ele, imagine como se sentiria perdendo você também.

_ Vocês têm razão. Estou perdendo a noção das coisas. Toda essa tensão está me tirando do sério.

_ Certo. Vamos terminar nossa refeição em paz.

_ Gostaria muito que você nos honrasse e aceitasse nossa hospitalidade- Kat olhou dentro dos olhos do visitante _ Pelo menos para algumas horas de sono. Você parece exausto. Precisa descansar para estar forte, por Dean.

Apesar de sentir uma vontade imensa de sair correndo daquela casa e subir ao topo da montanha para resgatar Sam do que quer que fosse, sabia que Harry e Kat tinham razão. Estava cansado, esgotado física e emocionalmente. Sem falar que passara o dia inteiro atrás de pistas que o fizeram andar em círculos. Não queria admitir, nem em pensamento, a possibilidade de Sam estar morto, mas se as previsões de Tompson se concretizassem, uma tempestade maior do que qualquer nevasca estava por chegar e ela se chamava Dean Winchester.

***

Bobby dormira mais do que havia planejado. Acordou sobressaltado. Tivera um pesadelo. Um daqueles de arrepiar. Em seu sonho, encontravam Sam na montanha, numa cabana de caça abandonada, porém, já sem vida. O garoto estava congelado e completamente morto. Precisou de uns bons minutos e um bocado de água fria no rosto para afastar aquelas imagens de sua mente.

Já era noite.

Harry estava na cozinha tomando um café quando o caçador se aproximou, informando que deveria voltar ao hospital.

Ambos os homens apanharam seus pertences e saíram, tomando seus lugares na viatura e seguindo para o centro da cidade.

Tompson deixou Singer na entrada do Hospital Municipal de Benton e seguiu para a delegacia. Ainda pretendia telefonar ao posto dos Rangers e verificar se os rapazes tinham sido vistos por lá.

oooOOOooo

* _Quatro dias antes do deslizamento na montanha dos Sioux*_

__ Ah, qual é, Sammy? Me deixa terminar o cheeseburguer em paz! Será que você não pode largar essa droga de computador e comer a sua refeição? Hum? Não estou a fim de ter que te carregar por uma crise de inanição, rapaz._

__ Não estou com fome._

__ Me conta uma novidade. Não quer comer, não coma.- Abaixou os olhos, contrariado _ Vamos economizar uma grana com esse seu curso intensivo para faquir._

__ Não enche, ta? Estou trabalhando e não sou como você. Não preciso comer a cada duas horas. Já passei dessa fase há pelo menos 22 anos._

__ O que está tão interessante aí, afinal? _

__ Nada. Não te interessa. Coma e me deixe em paz._

__ Nossa! O garotinho está nervoso! Vai, fala aí que agora você aguçou a minha curiosidade._

__ Não enche, já disse. Coma seu sanduíche._

__ Deixa ver – Largou o sanduíche sobre o prato e puxou o laptop das mãos do outro, sem qualquer cerimônia._

__ Ei!!!_

__ Está de brincadeira, né?_

__ Devolva o meu computador! – Puxou a máquina de volta, aborrecido_ Coma e não se meta. _

__ Você só pode estar de brincadeira, Sam. Não está mesmo pensando em correr atrás de um Pé-Grande ?– O outro não respondeu, sustentando o olhar _ Fala sério! É nisso que dá ficar tanto tempo sem pôr nada no estômago. Começa a ver chifre em cabeça de cavalo. Desliga essa porcaria._

__ Alguém pediu pra você se meter na minha pesquisa?_

__ Ninguém pediu, mas você está cansado de saber que essa coisa não existe. É só um monte de besteiras._

__ Ah, é? O nosso trabalho não é o mais convencional do planeta, certo? E as coisas que vimos e fizemos, não são as mais racionais também. E o que você me diz do depoimento de dezenas de nativos americanos ? De centenas de relatos de lendas espalhadas por todo o país e até em países da América do Sul?_

__ São índios, Sam. São supersticiosos. Esse troço não existe._

__ O termo correto é nativos americanos. E não é superstição. É a cultura deles._

__ Que seja. _

__ E então?_

__ Então, o que? – Mordeu o cheeseburguer e elevou as sobrancelhas questionadoramente._

__ Não podemos investigar? Só porque você acha que sabe tudo e decidiu que a crença de uma cultura muito mais antiga que a nossa é uma besteira? Não posso acreditar no tamanho da sua ignorância!_

__ Está bem! – Largou o resto da refeição, empurrando o prato para frente _ Você venceu! Vamos lá! Mas depois não vá reclamar quando os seus índios nos puserem pra correr debaixo de uma saraivada de balas._

__ Nativos americanos, Dean._

__ Dane-se. Tanto faz – Levantou-se abruptamente e foi saindo, reclamando, sem olhar para trás _ E você paga a conta porque o meu bom humor acabou de descer pelo ralo._

_***_

__ Vai ficar emburrado a viagem inteira, Dean?_

__ Não estou a fim de conversa – Ligou o rádio e aumentou o volume._

__ Se vai me ignorar e bancar o estúpido em tempo integral, basta parar o carro que arrumo uma carona. Não precisa me seguir. Não é obrigado a fazer o que não quer. _

__ Sério? E quem vai salvar o seu rabo quando se meter em encrencas? Porque, por Deus, tenho certeza de que só vamos encontrar encrenca nessa droga de caçada que você resolveu assumir._

__ Não sou mais criança. Não tem que cuidar de mim._

__ Sei. _

__ Se vai continuar com isso, se vai comigo nesse trabalho, tem que se concentrar e parar de bancar o turrão – conferiu o mapa que tinha nas mãos _ Na próxima saída, entre e vire à direita._

__ Eu vou me arrepender disso. Posso sentir nos ossos, cara. Essa caçada é uma tremenda furada._

_***_

__ O que está fazendo, Dean? Ainda faltam alguns quilômetros._

__ Está vendo o letreiro? Estou com fome. Já passou e muito da hora do almoço. Vamos entrar, comer e tomar uma cerveja. Depois seguimos com essa sua caça ao Pé-Grande perdido._

__ Eu não vou comer nada nessa pocilga. _

__ Faça como quiser – Saltou do Impala e entrou no bar, sentando-se numa mesa no canto mais isolado._

_As pessoas os olhavam de forma curiosa. _

__ Vão pedir alguma coisa? - A garçonete aproximou-se, sorrindo interessada._

__ Um filé bem grande com fritas e tudo o que tiver para acompanhar – Dean retribuiu o sorriso depois de verificar o cardápio que recebera das mãos da moça._

__ Para mim, só uma salada – Sam respondeu ao olhar inquisitivo da jovem._

__ Duas cervejas? _

__ Com certeza, querida. – o Mais velho estava com aquela cara de predador. Certamente já calculando que a viagem até ali não seria uma total perda de tempo _ Pensei que fosse manter seus votos, maninho – Voltou-se ao irmão, em tom sarcástico._

__ Dá um tempo. Quem é que fica me enchendo o tempo todo para comer?_

__ Já vai enfiar a cara nessa coisa outra vez? Não pode esperar até acabarmos de almoçar? Li em algum lugar que essas máquinas provocam câncer._

__ Isso é folclore, Dean.- Afirmou sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador._

__ Olha só quem está questionando o folclore...Você é uma piada, garoto._

__ Não vai começar, vai? _

__ Não, cara, não mesmo. Só estou aqui para apreciar a paisagem e assistir de camarote quando você quebrar a cara. Tenho certeza de que essas mortes estão ligadas a uma disputa de terras qualquer. Não tem nada de sobrenatural aqui, se quer saber a minha opinião._

__ Não quero. Não quero saber a sua opinião, Dean._

_A comida chegou, interrompendo a discussão._

__ Mandy? – Sam verificou o nome no crachá – É Mandy, certo? – a moça confirmou, sorridente, ainda servindo a refeição _ Você saberia dizer se existe um caminho mais rápido para a reserva Yankton?_

__ Vocês vão acampar? – a garota reparou na expressão do rapaz _ Sei que não é da minha conta, mas os Sioux não gostam muito de visitas e essa época do ano não é muito boa para se fazer trilhas._

__ É mesmo? – Dean provocou o caçula _ Você poderia nos esclarecer dos perigos, Mandy?_

__ Bem, estamos no período das chuvas finas e constantes e com o desmatamento e a exploração de algumas minas, a montanha fica um pouco instável, sabe? A erosão e tal... É inverno e pode nevar a qualquer momento, também._

__ Viu, só, Sammy? Desabamentos, neve, um frio de lascar, lenhadores, mineiros e índios. O pacote completo._

__ Obrigado pelo aviso, Mandy – Sam olhou torto para o irmão, em reprovação à sua atitude _ Vamos pensar melhor no assunto._

__ Legal. Mas se decidirem subir, devem passar no posto dos patrulheiros primeiro e fazer um registro. Assim, se acabarem se perdendo ou houver qualquer problema, os caras vão atrás de vocês._

__ Certo. Pode deixar. Obrigado._

_A garçonete voltou ao trabalho, afastando-se da mesa e deixando os garotos Winchester. Ainda observou de longe, por alguns momentos e percebeu que discutiam, provavelmente sobre a decisão de subir ou não a montanha._

_Sam dividia sua atenção entre o notebook e a salada enquanto Dean devorava seu filé como se fosse a última refeição de sua vida. _

_Um grupo de caipiras entrou e se colocou ao redor da mesa de bilhar._

_No rosto de Dean desenhou-se um sorriso, um daqueles que Sam bem conhecia. Sabia que seu irmão pretendia aproximar-se dos camaradas e entrar no jogo. Sabia também que Dean ganharia todo o dinheiro dos sujeitos, porque ele era bom nisso e, tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que, depois de entornarem muitas cervejas e perderem todo o salário da semana, aqueles homens de modos rudes não teriam uma reação muito saudável. Pelo menos, não para a saúde dele e de Dean._

_Tudo correu exatamente como Sam previra, exceto pela parte da briga. Dean estava com seu anjo da guarda de plantão e decidiu encerrar o jogo antes que o álcool tomasse conta daquela turma e todos resolvessem recuperar suas perdas, de uma forma ou de outra._

_Pagaram a conta e saíram, em direção a Benton, onde hospedaram-se num motel, a pouca distância da cidade._

_Deixaram seu material e pertences no quarto alugado e, depois de um banho, partiram para o posto dos Rangers._

_A estação da guarda florestal ficava no pé da montanha e, ao redor dela, algumas lojas comerciais e uma garagem, onde nativos Yankton aguardavam turistas em seus velhos Jeeps._

_Circularam pelo local, avaliando o terreno e as possibilidades._

_Por fim, decidiram entrar no posto policial e averiguar as informações prestadas pela jovem Mandy, do bar do Harold._

_Identificaram-se como turistas pesquisadores e ouviram do guarda florestal as mesmas orientações da garçonete._

_Na saída, Sam atravessou a praça que se formava pelo pequeno comércio local e entrou numa das lojas de equipamentos para montanhismo. Escolheu um casaco, um gorro de lã e um par de botas. Dean permaneceu escorado à madeira da porta, apenas observando o irmão enquanto este finalizava o pagamento de suas compras._

__ Toma – atirou o embrulho nos braços de Dean _ Comprei umas coisas pra você. Não pode subir a montanha com essas roupas. Vai ficar doente._

__ E agora, patrão? – Dean apertou os lábios, contrariado._

__ Voltamos ao motel e dormimos. Amanhã bem cedo, seguiremos no carro até a entrada da reserva, onde o guarda marcou no mapa e, de lá, seguiremos a pé._

__ Comprou um colete à prova de balas também? Ou você acha que vamos bisbilhotar na aldeia e depois seremos convidados a fumar o cachimbo da paz?_

__ Não vou ouvir, ta? – Sam seguiu na direção do Impala _ Não vou aceitar mais suas provocações nem vou mais me incomodar com essa sua atitude._

__ Vai me ignorar? – Seguia o caçula de perto._

__ Completamente - Abriu a porta do carona do automóvel e tomou seu lugar._

__ Certo – Dean torceu os lábios, arqueando as sobrancelhas levemente _ Como queira. Finalmente poderei descansar e dormir. Isso é bom. A primeira boa notícia desse dia. _

_***_

_O dia ainda não tinha clareado quando Samuel bateu na perna do irmão mais velho, expulsando-o da cama. _

_Passaram novamente na pequena vila do posto da guarda florestal e preencheram o formulário de visitação, com a rota a ser seguida, depois de tomarem um rápido café da manhã na pequena lanchonete do local._

_Seguiram o planejamento do mais moço, indo de automóvel até o fim da estrada, onde estava o limite oficial da reserva indígena. Uma placa indicava o tamanho da área protegida, os pontos principais para visitação, as trilhas seguras e a aldeia Yankton, além do aviso de proibição do tráfego de veículos motorizados na região, senão os de propriedade dos nativos ou os da guarda florestal._

_Dean parou mais uma vez, antes de entrarem pela trilha e observou longamente o Chevy estacionado junto às árvores, perto da estrada asfaltada. Seu coração estava na mão por deixar sua garota desprotegida, no meio do nada, a mercê de qualquer maluco que tivesse vontade de carregá-la dali._

_Caminharam por mais de duas horas pela picada aberta na floresta até que avistaram a aldeia Yankton, ao longe, escondida num vale verdejante._

_Desceram a colina e aproximaram-se, tentando demonstrar familiaridade com todo aquele ambiente silvestre._

_No lugar, havia um bom número de casas simples de madeira, formando um círculo ao redor de um terreno limpo, de terra batida. Um pouco mais afastado do centro, estavam dois prédios maiores onde, num se via o distintivo da guarda florestal e, noutro, uma placa onde se lia "Clinica Comunitária"._

_Rapidamente, dois adolescentes aproximaram-se dos Winchester e, questionando-os a respeito do motivo de sua visita, acompanharam-nos até uma das casa, a mais antiga por sua aparência, e chamaram pelo morador._

_Um homem bastante idoso, com longos cabelos grisalhos, atados atrás por uma tira de couro, surgiu de dentro da casa, apoiado em sua bengala. Por algum tempo, analisou a figura dos homens que batiam à sua porta para, em seguida, iniciar o diálogo._

__ Não é temporada para turistas._

__ Nós não somos turistas senhor – Sam respondeu, de pronto _ Estamos pesquisando a cultura do seu povo e gostaríamos de conversar um pouco, se não for um incômodo._

__ Não sei o que vocês tanto pesquisam – o homem não parecia muito amistoso_ Sua ciência não tem nos servido de nada._

__ Nisso eu posso concordar com o senhor – Dean tinha que abrir a boca._

__ O que querem saber? Falem logo e voltem ao seu caminho._

__ Segundo as informações que coletamos – Sam começou com seu ar de seriedade _ Nessa região há um farto material com relação às aparições do Sasquatch. O senhor poderia nos informais a respeito? Os garotos disseram que é muito sábio e guarda as tradições._

__ Entrem – o ancião ordenou _ Meus ossos doem._

_Sam e Dean acompanharam o velho até o interior da pequena cabana. O Cômodo da frente era pequeno, continha uma mesa com quatro cadeiras e um sofá no canto. Na parede, prateleiras estavam repletas de amarrados de ervas, potes contendo insetos, sementes e pequenos frutos e flores. O homem que os recebia devia ser uma espécie de curandeiro ou feiticeiro. Sentaram-se os três ao redor da mesa._

__ O que querem saber é se o Sasquatch é real ou se minha gente está fraudando a lenda para atrair turistas._

__ Não senhor! _

__ É isso mesmo – Dean contradisse o irmão, mesmo recebendo um pontapé na canela._

__ Gosto disso. Honestidade – o índio acendeu um cachimbo e pitou-o por algum tempo, soltando baforadas de fumaça no ar _ Pois o que vou lhes contar, me foi contado por meu pai e a ele, pelo pai dele, que recebeu de seu pai, e assim, durante muitas e muitas gerações._

_Houve um tempo em que os Sioux eram tão numerosos quanto os búfalos que cobriam as pradarias ao longo do Mississipi. A vida era farta, os filhos dos Yankton viviam em paz com seus irmãos e partilhavam do conforto que a Mãe-Terra gerava. Os deuses sorriam para o meu povo e nos cobriam com sua graça._

_Então, chegou a praga do casacos azuis e suas armas, armas forjadas pelos demônios, tomando tudo e nos encurralando entre as montanhas._

_Foi um tempo de dor, de fome, de doenças que nunca tínhamos visto e sangue. A terra ficou manchada com o sangue de muitos de meus ancestrais._

_Depois de muito tempo, sem forças para continuar a lutar, o que sobrou dos Yankton subiu o rio e instalou-se nessas montanhas, acreditando que, enfim, tinham encontrado a paz. Mas a praga de pele branca crescia como o vento norte e, mais uma vez, houve guerra._

_Huron, um poderoso sacerdote, reuniu o que sobrara do povo e realizou a dança do sol. Por três dias e três noites, os homens se flagelaram e as mulheres choraram, invocando a proteção dos deuses. Então, ao raiar do sol do quarto dia, por toda a montanha, ouviu-se um urro poderoso e o Sasquatch desceu, arrebatando toda vida que encontrava pelo caminho, libertando assim, seus filhos Soiux_

_Desde então, estamos aqui, encravados nesta montanha, sob o olhar cuidadoso do Espírito Que Anda._

_oooOOOooo_

_CONTINUA..._

_oooOOOooo_

_NOTA: Obrigada à Polly pela dica. Nem sempre os aspectos técnicos que surgem num texto são fáceis de lidar._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 : perigo na Floresta

_**********_

Bobby atravessou o corredor da Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo a passos rápidos. Tinha passado muito tempo desde que encontrara com Dean. Estava preocupado e sentia-se imensamente culpado por tê-lo deixado sozinho num momento tão delicado.

Parou, estático, na porta do quarto, tentando assimilar a informação que seus olhos levavam ao cérebro. Caminhou cambaleante até o leito e passou a mão pelo colchão desforrado. Não podia acreditar. Não podia ser. Não estava acontecendo. Era tudo o que sua mente conseguia processar. Todos os aparelhos que estiveram ligados ao rapaz estavam lá, silenciosos, desligados.

Não fosse pela presença de espírito de um enfermeiro que passava naquele momento e percebera o estado de choque em que se encontrava, Singer teria caído.

O jovem de uniforme azul o amparou e guiou-o até a cadeira.

_ Senhor? – O rapaz falava, chamando-o, mas Bobby não ouvia _ Senhor, pode me ouvir? – Tomou-lhe o pulso e tratou de apanhar o aparelho que estava sobre a bancada para verificar-lhe a pressão arterial_ Senhor, tente se acalmar e dizer o que sente, sim?

_ Hã? – O frio do estetoscópio sobre sua pele o fez acordar _ O que? – Piscou repetidas vezes. Sua visão estava meio nublada e parecia que um cavalo estava cavalgando em seu peito _ Onde ele está?

_ Está se sentindo melhor? – O enfermeiro verificou os sinais, mais uma vez.

_ Onde ele está ? – Estava confuso e com uma dor de cabeça daquelas, mas tinha que saber. Seu coração estava aos pulos e descompassado. Precisava saber _ O que aconteceu com Dean?

_ Dean? – O enfermeiro ergueu os olhos para encará-lo.

_ Meu sobrinho. Estava aqui, neste quarto.

_ Ah, sim. – Sorriu _ A vítima da montanha. Foi transferido a menos de uma hora para o segundo andar.

_ Então, ele não está morto? – Soltou o ar que estava preso nos pulmões assim que o jovem negou com um gesto _ Graças a Deus.

_ Sua pressão está bem alta, senhor – O jovem enfermeiro levantou-se, arrumando o equipamento _ Seria bom ver o médico. Posso chamar um agora mesmo e...

_ Não, obrigado, filho. Não preciso de médico. Já vou melhorar.

_ Sinceramente, eu veria um médico.

_ Pode me levar até Dean?- Ignorou a orientação do rapaz _ Preciso vê-lo.

_ Claro, senhor – Ajudou Bobby a levantar e guiou-o pela porta, ao elevador _ Mas ainda acho que deve conversar com um médico primeiro .

Bobby Singer recusou, desvencilhando-se das mãos do outro, e seguiu com seu acompanhante.

No andar de baixo, os dois homens dirigiram-se ao posto de enfermagem e conseguiram o número do quarto de Dean.

Por trás da porta, o cômodo estava na penumbra. Uma silhueta se destacava sobre a cama e, a primeira coisa na qual o velho caçador reparou, foi na sua velha conhecida bolinha vermelha subindo e descendo no monitor cardíaco com seu bip-bip compassado. Nunca ficara tão feliz ao ouvir aquele sonzinho irritante.

Singer aproximou-se devagar e sentou-se na cadeira que estava ao lado da cama. Ficou ali, parado por uns bons segundos. Estava aliviado. Dean estava respirando sozinho e isso só poderia ser um bom sinal. Ao menos uma boa notícia naquele dia infernal.

_ Você e seu irmão ainda vão acabar com esse velho coração, garoto – comentou, levando sua mão à do rapaz sobre o leito _ Pensei que tinha perdido você também e quase tive um troço. Sério. _ Levou a mão livre à testa e apoiou o cotovelo sobre a beirada do colchão. Engoliu a vontade de chorar _ Mas acho que vou viver para ter que te contar sobre o Sam, não é ? Como é que vou fazer isso,garoto? – Um breve silêncio se fez _Meu Deus... Faça alguma coisa, por favor... Faça com que aquele menino esteja vivo...Por favor...

A noite seria longa.

***

Boa parte da manhã tinha passado quando o velho caçador acordou com o som dos passos dentro do cômodo. Abriu os olhos devagar e reparou que havia uma enfermeira verificando o aparelho, a medicação e fazendo anotações. Ela sorriu para ele e Bobby teve a impressão de tê-la ouvido comentar algo, mas não entendeu as palavras. Estava ainda embriagado pelo sono.

Custou um pouco a levantar da cadeira. Cada parte de seu corpo reclamava pela noite mal dormida.

Bobby aproveitou o momento em que a enfermeira tratava de Dean para fechar-se no pequeno banheiro. Apoiou as mãos sobre a pia e lavou o rosto. A água estava fria. Muito fria. Olhou ao redor e sentiu uma necessidade quase incontrolável de tomar um banho. Há quase dois dias não sabia o que era um chuveiro quente e roupas limpas. Decidiu sair e voltar à sua vigília.

_ O que está acontecendo? – Os olhos de Bobby abriram-se mais do que o normal, ao perceber o ritmo acelerado no monitor.

_ Não se preocupe – Afirmou a enfermeira, continuando sua vistoria e anotações _ Ele está sonhando. É comum em vítimas de acidentes.

_ Deve seu um pesadelo daqueles – O caçador comentou ao observar o sobe e desce da respiração de Dean e o movimento frenético dos olhos sob as pálpebras.

_ Já vai passar.

_ Não é perigoso? – Bobby aproximou-se, retornando à sua cadeira e segurando firme na mão livre do rapaz _ Você sabe, o coração acelerado desse jeito.

_ Está tudo bem. Nada de anormal. Fique tranqüilo. Basta continuar a fazer o que está fazendo - ela apontou o gesto terno do caçador _ Ele só precisa saber que não está sozinho para se acalmar.

**oooOOOooo**

Escuro.

Escuridão total.

Uma escuridão e um frio que gelavam a alma.

Um arrepio correu-lhe pela coluna, subindo até a nuca, fazendo todo seu corpo estremecer.

Estava descalço. Não dava pra ver, mas o chão gelado, ardia na sola dos pés.

Em que droga de lugar tinham-lhe enfiado?

Toda aquela umidade.

Um cheiro de terra, folhagens e... carne?

Não... Sangue!

Oh, merda... Merda, merda,merda!

Estava ferrado.

Cada osso, cada músculo sofria. Estava todo torto.

Tentou esticar as pernas, mas não havia espaço.

Tateou as paredes ao redor, mas não encontrava uma saída. Pelo menos não uma que pudesse localizar. Estava escuro demais.

Algumas frestas deixavam passar o ar, mas não havia um fio de luz do outro lado. Nada. Nem um som. Absolutamente nada.

Estava começando a ficar apavorado. Ser privado de seus sentidos não era exatamente um parque de diversões.

Sua cabeça latejava. A dor aumentava com a intensidade dos batimentos do coração.

Estava cansado. Dolorido.

Sentia-se faminto, o que não era muito normal.

Provavelmente estava preso naquele cubículo há dias, porque o profundo vazio que incomodava seu estômago era assustador. E como doía!

Arrastou o corpo mais para cima, até que sua cabeça tocou o teto, impedindo-o de levantar-se. Estava confinado num local com, não mais que um metro e meio de altura.

Sentiu algo enrolado em sua mão direita. Não dava pra ver, ainda. Não via nada, só a escuridão, mas reconheceria o pingente amarrado ao cordão, até de cabeça para baixo. Escorregou o objeto por entre os dedos e então, sua mente começou a recordar as imagens dentro dela, com estranheza. Um filme acelerado passou diante de seus olhos e uma única palavra saiu de sua boca:

_ DEAN!!!

**oooOOOooo**

De repente, Dean pareceu acalmar-se. Sua respiração e seu coração voltaram ao ritmo normal. No fim, devia ser mesmo apenas um pesadelo.

Estavam os dois caçadores sozinhos no quarto quando o xerife Tompson surgiu pela porta, trazendo um copo grande de café a algo embrulhado num guardanapo de pano.

_ Kat me obrigou a trazer isso para você – Disse, entregando a encomenda_ Parece que conquistou minha mulher mais rápido do que eu – Riu, de lado, da própria brincadeira _ É um sanduíche de peru. Está muito bom, garanto.

_ Obrigado – Aceitou o presente, depositando-o sobre o criado mudo, ao lado do leito _ Diga à sua esposa que não precisava ter tanto trabalho.

_ Ah, você não a conhece. Ela seria capaz de socorrer um urso atropelado no meio da estrada com as próprias mãos – apontou para o alimento, na mesinha _ E acho bom comer. Do contrário, eu é que vou levar os puxões de orelha.

_ Vou comer mais tarde. Não tenho fome agora.

_ Certo. Faça como quiser – Parou por um momento, observando o outro_ Como vai o rapaz?

_ Melhorando, eu acho. Pelo menos tiraram todos aqueles tubos.

_ Isso é bom – depositou a mão sobre o ombro do mais velho. Não sabia o motivo, mas simpatizava com aquele homem _ Podemos conversar um pouco lá fora?

_ Eu não gostaria de deixar Dean sozinho agora. A enfermeira disse que pode acordar a qualquer momento e, sabe como é... Sam não está aqui e...

_ Okay – Recostou-se na parede, guardando ambas as mãos no bolso do casaco escuro _ Aproveitei a manhã para fazer alguns contatos. Os guardas florestais confirmaram a passagem de Dean e Sam pelo posto do parque, próximo à reserva e a rota que registraram. Telefonei também a Stanley Cool, o supervisor da única mina de carvão ainda ativa por aqui.

_ Sobre os caras do bar?

_ Sim. Precisava confirmar umas suspeitas, mas Cool afirmou que todos eles estavam lá embaixo na mina, no dia em que seus rapazes sofreram o acidente na montanha dos Yankton.

_ Então, não temos nada.

_ Não, muito pelo contrário. Já sabemos que não foram emboscados pelos mineiros irados da sinuca. E isso nos leva de volta aos Sioux e a tal da pesquisa de campo sobre o Pé Grande.

_ E agora?

_ Vamos esperar. O serviço de meteorologia informou que o tempo vai melhorar amanhã. Assim que as máquinas limparem a estrada, poderemos fazer uma visitinha aos nossos amigos nativos e esclarecer algumas coisas.

Bobby percebeu um leve movimento no jovem caçador. Podia estar enganado, mas era capaz de jurar que tinha percebido Dean tentar acomodar o corpo na cama, com um gemido leve. Os dois homens mais velhos calaram-se e observaram-no, em silêncio.

_ S...S-am... – Não foi mais do que um sussurro, seguido de um breve abrir e fechar dos olhos.

_ Dean? – Bobby aproximou o rosto _ Filho, está me ouvindo? Fale comigo, garoto.

_ Tenha paciência, Singer. Ele está voltando. Mas precisa ter paciência. Essas coisas levam tempo.

_ Sinceramente, xerife, não sei se rezo para que Dean desperte logo ou se peço aos médicos que o mantenham dopado. Ele vai ficar fulo da vida quando souber que Sam não foi resgatado também.

_ Posso fazer uma pergunta? – o policial mantinha-se junto à parede, de frente para os outros dois _ O que realmente, seus sobrinhos estavam fazendo naquela montanha? Porque o papo de pesquisadores ficou meio forçado. Não sou idiota. Posso ser um tira do interior acostumado a recolher veados atropelados e mineiros bêbados, mas não sou tão burro quanto você pensa.

_ Não pensei que fosse – Bobby estava surpreso com aquela revelação. Sabia que tinha arranjado, no sufoco, uma desculpa mais que esfarrapada, mas não esperava por um confronto tão cedo.

_ Então, já que minha inteligência não está tão mal no seu conceito, podemos ser francos, por favor?

_ Acho que é o mínimo que você merece por tudo que tem feito por nós.

_ Vou precisar de uma cadeira, certo? – puxou um banco de ferro que estava sob a estante dos aparelhos médicos, arrastando-o para baixo de suas pernas e acomodando-se nele _ Assim está bem melhor.

_ Você não vai facilitar as coisas... _ Bobby passou a mão pela barba, fitou por alguns segundos, o rosto inexpressivo de Dean e voltou-se para o policial _ Eles estavam, pelo que pude perceber, atrás do Pé Grande, mas não são pesquisadores de coisa alguma, não pelo menos do jeito que você pensa.

_Ah, meu amigo, nem por um momento engoli aquela baboseira – sorriu vitorioso. _Sabia que tinha muito caroço por baixo daquele angu. Só estava te dando corda pra ver até onde iria. Mas meus instintos acabaram dizendo que você ou seus sobrinhos, se é que são parentes mesmo, não ofereciam perigo. Estou errado?

_ Podemos ser bem perigosos, se quer mesmo saber. Mas não oferecemos perigo a você ou a qualquer humano normal.

_ Humano normal? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas _ Essa foi boa.

_ Por que tenho o pressentimento de que você já sabe o que vou revelar?

_ Talvez porque já tenha topado com gente como vocês. Talvez por ter uma esposa nativa extremamente sensível que está atordoada e vem tendo pesadelos com dois jovens caçadores na montanha.

_ Ela é vidente? Kat é sensitiva?

_ Tanto quanto vocês são caçadores – coçou a ponta do nariz _ Não são?

_ Sim, somos – Não havia mais como negar. Estava claro que, quando o oficial usava o termo 'caçadores' com aquele tom, estava querendo dizer que sabia perfeitamente o tipo de coisas que eles caçavam. Mas como?

_ Bem, agora que já quebramos a barreira inicial, podemos nos concentrar em problemas maiores – O senso de humor do xerife era intrigante, às vezes _ Não creio que esse Pé Grande seja real. Há um bom tempo venho investigando desaparecimentos esporádicos na montanha, dentro da reserva, mas nenhum corpo foi encontrado e, na maioria das vezes são caçadores de ursos e lobos que desaparecem.

_ Sam e Dean também sabem que o Pé Grande é uma lenda furada. O que eu não compreendo é o motivo de terem se enfiado nessa caçada. Me diga uma coisa – Bobby olhou bem dentro dos olhos do policial _ Como você sabe sobre nós?

_ Já disse. Alguns dos seus companheiros de profissão estiveram por aqui antes. Alguns atrás do Sasquatch também. Tem que concordar que vocês são uma gente muito esquisita- Bobby ergueu os ombros, resignado _ E há uns quatro anos e meio, mais ou menos, tive problemas com lobos e um sujeito, Winchester, foi de grande ajuda.

_ Você conheceu John? – Singer não estava de todo surpreso.

_ Que por um acaso, vem a ser o pai desse seu rapaz aí – percebendo o susto no rosto do velho caçador, o xerife continuou. Já o tinha colocado em xeque, agora, era despejar o resto _ Levantei a ficha do garoto e, qual a minha surpresa quando descobri que Dean Morissem não existe? Daí, foi só tirar uma impressão digital e puxar a identidade. Esse seu rapaz é famoso! Só podia mesmo ser filho de John Winchester.

_ Por isso você não o denunciou e me chamou?

_ Seu nome estava na agenda do celular e eu devia uma ao John– Deu de ombros e silenciou por um momento, antes de retomar _ Veja bem, Bobby, não acredito que o Sasquatch seja real, apesar do que Kat afirma da crença dos Sioux, mas há algo esquisito acontecendo naquela montanha e, por mais que procure, não encontro uma explicação plausível.

_ Talvez porque a sua explicação plausível esteja numa idéia sobrenatural, supostamente impossível.

_ Sei lá. Esse misticismo todo é muito pra minha cabeça. Sou um sujeito racional, entende? Na minha tabuada, dois mais dois são sempre quatro. Simples assim – Tompson passou os dedos por entre os fios de cabelo, puxando-os para trás _ Quer saber? Estou com fome. Essa conversa toda me abriu o apetite – Bobby riu abertamente _ Qual é a graça?

_ Você falou igualzinho ao Dean.

_ Sinal de que o garoto não pode ser de todo ruim. Está vendo? Posso confiar em meus instintos – Levantou-se, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos _ Me acompanha no almoço?

_ Não, obrigado. Acho melhor ficar por aqui e o meu apetite não anda lá essas coisas.

_ Qual é? Dean está dormindo. Não dará pela sua falta. Não, por enquanto. Vamos lá. Nós descemos até a lanchonete, eu almoço e você come o sanduíche que Kat preparou. Aproveitamos e pedimos ouro café porque esse aí - fez uma careta _ já está gelado.

Apesar de não estar com a menor vontade de comer ou se ausentar, Bobby não poderia discordar de Harry. Seria bom respirar um ar que não tivesse cheiro de anticéptico e aquele policial, em poucos minutos, tinha passado de um total desconhecido a um bom e compreensivo amigo.

***

Depois do almoço com o xerife, Bobby retornou ao quarto do hospital de Benton, onde Dean estava internado.

Estava começando a se acostumar com o movimento e o cheiro daquele lugar.

Entrou no quarto tão silenciosamente quanto pôde e ajeitou-se na cadeira acolchoada que lhe servira de cama nas últimas 32 horas. Permaneceu ali, folheando um livro que comprara na revistaria do primeiro andar.

Absorto em sua leitura, não percebeu o fim do dia. Havia anoitecido há algum tempo.

Estava cansado. Espreguiçou-se, e bocejou. Quando levantou o rosto, deu com um par de olhos que o observava, silencioso, num meio sorriso.

_ Ei, filho, você acordou – Estava com o coração aos pulos e a voz saiu meio quebrada _ Está se sentindo melhor?

Não foi bem a voz de Dean que ouviu, mas um som gutural. Algo que pareceu com um '_sim'._

_ Não se esforce, okay? – Fechou o livro e colocou-o de lado, passando a mão pelo cabelo do jovem, num carinho.

_ E...stou can...s...d...- A palavra saiu entrecortada por um gemido.

_ Eu sei, rapaz, eu sei – Reparou que a pele ressecada dos lábios e do rosto de Dean começava a descascar _ Não tente falar ainda.

_ S-S-am? – apertou os olhos, demonstrando o desconforto.

_ Sam não está aqui agora, Dean – Bobby precisava ser forte e não deixar transparecer seus sentimentos _ Preocupe-se em descansar e melhorar, certo? Vou chamar um médico para ver você – Levantou-se para alcançar o botão da campainha _ A doutora Sarandon pediu que a chamasse assim que você acordasse.

_ B-Bob... ver...S-s-m... – Dean lutava para manter-se consciente. Estava moído. Sentia um peso enorme sobre o peito.

_ Você verá Sam em breve, mas precisa ficar sossegado agora. A doutora chegará logo - Não queria nem pensar na reação do irmão de Samuel quando estivesse totalmente desperto e descobrisse que o caçula ainda estava perdido na montanha _ Você me deu um susto danado, menino.

Não tardou para que a médica entrasse no quarto, apressada. Passou, imediatamente a fazer alguns testes, anotando suas observações na ficha do paciente. Fez também algumas perguntas, às quais Dean respondeu com gestos ou monossílabos, arrancando um sorriso satisfeito da mulher que o examinava. Seus olhos brilhavam com as respostas que obtinha, revelando que a situação estava melhor do que poderia esperar.

_ Agora você deve descansar, mocinho – Sarandon impôs autoridade à voz, encarando os olhos verdes do jovem deitado no leito.

_ Pode deixar, doutora – Bobby interveio _ Vou cuidar para que esse rapazinho descanse e se cuide muito bem.

_ Ótimo – a mulher prendeu a ficha médica à cama, outra vez _ Aproveite e descanse também. Passarei amanhã cedo, antes de deixar o plantão. Uma boa noite, aos dois.

_ Boa noite, senhora, e obrigado.

_ Não por isso, senhor.

O mais velho dos dois sentou-se novamente junto ao outro e retomou o carinho que fazia, passando a mão pelo cabelo do mais jovem.

Dean queria manter seus olhos abertos, mas eles pesavam. Pesavam demais. Não conseguia mais focalizar a visão e as palavras que Bobby sussurrava, estavam todas misturadas dentro de sua cabeça. Nada fazia muito sentido. Onde estava Sam? Por que seu irmão não estava ali? Que diabos _ele,_Dean, estava fazendo ali? Era mesmo uma droga de hospital. Ou estava tendo outro pesadelo? Não conseguia pensar direito. Detestava a sensação de não ser dono de sua consciência. Odiava a sensação de fragilidade que sentia. Estava perdendo. Estava perdendo a guerra e sendo vencido pelo esgotamento. Não queria caminhar por aquele túnel escuro outra vez. Estava com medo. Medo de dormir e não acordar, de não acordar mais para ver Sam outra vez.

Bobby viu os olhos do jovem se cerrarem e deus graças por isso. Ao menos, por mais uma noite, estaria livre de seus temores.

No meio da madrugada, Dean apertou a mão do amigo com força. Apertou tanto que acordou o amigo de seu sono. O rapaz tinha as pálpebras apertadas e o cenho franzido. O suor escorria-lhe pelo canto do rosto e balbuciava coisas incompreensíveis, agitando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. A respiração estava acelerada e a bolinha luminosa disparava em sua correria pelo monitor cardíaco.

***

"_Saia de perto de mim! Afaste-se de nós!_

_Dean!_

_Me larga!_

_Deixe o meu irmão em paz!!!_

_Saia daí, Dean! Saia!!! Fuja!!! Nãããããooooo!!!"_

_***_

Katyre sentou-se na cama sobressaltada, ofegante e ensopada de suor. Seus olhos, fixos na parede diante da cama, paralisados de terror.

_ O que foi, querida? – Harry assustou-se com o grito da mulher _ Outro pesadelo?- Acendeu a luz do abajur.

_ Ele está lá, Harry – buscou o marido, com os olhos marejados _ Ele ainda está lá. Você precisa correr, amor, e tirar Sam da montanha. Logo.

_ Eu detesto quando você entra no modo bola de cristal ambulante, Kat.

_ Não estou brincando, Harry – Os olhos negros da mulher estavam angustiados _ O rapaz está vivo, posso senti-lo e o outro, Dean, também. Eles estão ligados de alguma forma e, mesmo que você não acredite, me sinto ligada a eles.

_ Você só está impressionada, meu bem – Harry puxou as cobertas e deitou-se novamente, puxando a esposa para perto de si, abraçando-a _ Tente dormir, está bem? Amanhã cedo cuidarei disso.

_ Você promete? – Sorriu diante do gesto afirmativo do marido, aconchegando-se de encontro ao seu peito _ Vou ao hospital amanhã. Preciso ver Dean.

_ Ele ainda está inconsciente, Kat.

_ Não por muito tempo.

_ Vamos dormir um pouco, está bem?

_ Eu te amo, Harry.

_ Também te amo – beijou a cabeça da mulher _ Durma.

oooOOOooo

**CONTINUA...**

oooOOOooo

_**NOTA:**__ Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e um agradecimento todo especial aos que deixaram reviews. Vocês são espetaculares!_

_*  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 : Perigo na Floresta

***

_ Senhor Singer! – a enfermeira robusta vinha na direção do caçador, que saía do elevador _ procuramos o senhor por toda parte!

_ O que houve com Dean? – Foi a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça. Dean tinha piorado _ Ele não está bem?

_ Não, senhor, pelo contrário – a mulher puxou-o pelo braço, arrastando-o pelo corredor até o quarto _ Está bem até demais. Tão bem que foi capaz de arrumar uma confusão dos diabos!

Bobby não estava entendendo direito toda a pressa da funcionária e o seu desagrado. Quando saíra pela manhã, tinha deixado Dean dormindo. Aproveitou para ir ao motel onde os garotos se hospedaram para tomar um banho, colocar umas roupas limpas e esticar as costas numa cama macia por uma hora.

Da porta do quarto, o velho caçador viu atônito, Dean sobre o leito, tendo dois enfermeiros pressionando seus ombros para trás, de encontro à cama, enquanto uma enfermeira atava-lhe os pulsos às grades. Não foi fácil assimilar a cena. Os olhos do rapaz flamejavam enquanto ele lutava para se desvencilhar dos homens de azul.

_ O que está acontecendo aqui ? – Finalmente conseguiu proferir _ O que diabos vocês estão fazendo com ele?

_ Foi preciso, senhor Singer – a primeira enfermeira aproximou-se e observou o jovem médico que tinha um hematoma enorme próximo ao lábio inferior _ Devo aplicar o sedativo, doutor?

_ Que sedativo?!- Bobby voltou-se para o médico, ainda incrédulo _ O que vocês fizeram para deixá-lo nesse estado?

_ O paciente perguntou pelo irmão e quando soube que ...

O fiel escudeiro dos Winchester não precisou ouvir o restante da explicação para entender a situação. Bastou que percebesse as lágrimas rolando no rosto de Dean e sua expressão de desespero, a angústia que tomava conta dele e a necessidade de libertar-se. Ele sabia.

_ Vocês contaram a ele, não é, seus idiotas? – a ira tomou conta do caçador _ Quem foi o estúpido retardado que deu com a língua nos dentes? Hã? – Empurrou um dos enfermeiros para longe, desatando o nó que prendia o braço do mais jovem _ Fique calmo, filho. Fique calmo. Já estou tirando essas coisas de você – Encarou com ódio, aquelas pessoas, se perguntando como poderiam ter deixado escapar a notícia, apesar de todas as recomendações feitas pela doutora Sarandon na noite anterior _ Saiam! Saiam todos vocês! Eu cuido dele. Saiam já daqui!

O coração de Dean mal cabia dentro do peito. Seus dentes estavam cerrados, trancando os maxilares com uma força surreal e todo o seu corpo tremia. A respiração entrecortada, passava dolorosamente pelas vias aéreas.

_ Tenha calma, garoto – desatou os nós que prendiam o outro pulso também _ Estou aqui com você e tudo vai ficar bem.

_ Nada vai ficar bem, Bobby – o esforço para proferir as palavras foi intenso. Uma luta desleal com a dor que sentia. A dor física e a emocional _ Eles disseram que Sam não... – Não conseguia controlar as lágrimas e já ia, novamente, levantar-se quando foi impedido pelas mãos do amigo espalmadas em seu peito _ Eu preciso...

_ Aonde você pensa que vai? – Bobby segurou-o _ Pode ficar quietinho aí, rapaz.

_ Por que, Bobby? Por que?

_ Ele não está morto, Dean. Pelo menos não temos certeza disso. Precisa se acalmar para podermos conversar.

_ Nossa, rapaz, que estrago! – a doutora Sarandon apareceu na porta, chamando a atenção dos dois homens _ É bom que escute os conselhos do seu amigo ou serei obrigada a contê-lo novamente.

A médica aproximou-se, recolhendo o monitor cardíaco do chão e depositando o aparelho sobre uma mesa, no canto.

_ Você poderia ter piorado muito a sua situação com esse ataque de ira, sabe? - Puxou a abertura da camisola para cima, observando a atadura seca _ Vou aplicar um medicamento para você relaxar.

_ Não! – Dean protestou _ Eu preciso achar o meu irmão!

_ Fique quieto, seu maluco! – Bobby falou sério _ Já não causou bastante confusão? Será que não vê que não poderá ajudar seu irmão se abrir todos os pontos que tem aí e sangrar até a morte? O que está querendo?

_ Por favor, Bobby...- Já não tinha mais forças para brigar _ Eu não posso ser dopado.... Temos que procurar pelo... Sam... Temos... que trazê-lo... de volta...

Os breves segundos em que Dean fixou sua atenção nas palavras e no rosto do amigo mais velho, foram o bastante para que a médica aplicasse a injeção. O efeito foi rápido, fazendo o jovem caçador adormecer novamente.

_ Seu sobrinho parece um furacão – a mulher comentou diante da bagunça no aposento _ Obrigada por distraí-lo. A medicação o fará descansar por algumas horas, mas é melhor que esteja por aqui para mantê-lo e a nós, a salvo quando ele acordar.

_ Pode deixar, doutora. Eu não deveria ter saído, em primeiro lugar. Não vai acontecer de novo, acredite-me.

_ Vou pedir a alguém da assistência social para dar uma passada por aqui. Acho que vai precisar de ajuda.

_ Não será necessário. Eu agradeço, mas posso cuidar dele. Prometo que não haverá mais problemas.

_ Está certo, mas terá que manter o rapaz na linha e, se decidir que um profissional ajudaria, é só pedir,_ okay_?

_ Sim, senhora.

_ Pois bem. Mandarei um funcionário limpar essa bagunça e estarei fazendo a ronda. Não hesite em chamar se o rapaz acordar ou algo extraordinário acontecer.

Quando se viu sozinho no quarto com Dean, Bobby deixou-se cair na cadeira. Respirou profundamente várias vezes. Que manhã! Se soubesse o que um banho quente lhe custaria, teria ficado sujo e fedendo. Preferia, um milhão de vezes, ter estado ali na hora em que Dean acordou para dizer a ele que todo possível estava sendo feito para localizar Sam; que nada mais poderia ser feito até que o tempo melhorasse; que o xerife e um tanto de gente estava empenhada em determinar a área de busca e em trazer seu irmão de volta, fosse como fosse.

Sentia-se exausto e muito culpado.

_ O que você foi fazer... – reparou no lençol sujo de sangue e no esparadrapo com a agulha do soro, caídos no chão _ Podia ter quebrado essa droga de agulha dentro de você seu grande estúpido-idiota-duma-figa.

***

_Posso entrar? – Katyre surgiu com um sorriso luminoso .

_ Claro – o homem ajeitou-se e levantou, estendendo a mão à visitante _ É claro que pode. É bom vê-la.

_ Como vão as coisas? – Kat perguntou meio que sabendo a resposta .

_ Ele acordou mais cedo. – Bobby não tirava os olhos do amigo _ Mas acabou sabendo de Sam por um médico imbecil boca-frouxa e a coisa ficou preta.

_ Posso imaginar.

_ Você o sentiu, não é ? – o caçador levou seu olhar de encontro ao da mulher morena _ Por isso veio.

_ Eu senti o desespero dele – levou a mão ao peito como se sentisse dor _ Nunca senti algo assim tão intenso – aproximou-se do leito e depositou sua mão sobre a de Dean, observando a expressão desgastada no rosto do rapaz.

_ Você sentiu Sam também? Porque vou precisar de algo mais para mantê-lo na linha. Ele não vai ficar deitado esperando que busquemos pelo irmão.

_ Sim, tenho sonhado com Sam. Tenho sonhos preocupantes e recebo imagens escuras e sensações frias dele, mas não sei dizer onde está, se é o que está perguntando. Não sei dizer o motivo pelo qual estou conectada a esses rapazes, mas algo está acontecendo. Só não sei explicar, ainda.

_ Como seu marido pode ser tão incrédulo tendo-a por esposa? – Não que Bobby fosse uma espécie qualquer de intrometido, querendo xeretar a vida alheia, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

_ Harry não é totalmente descrente. Nem poderia, sabendo o que sabe e vivendo comigo há tantos anos, mas ainda é difícil para ele administrar os sentimentos que o desconhecido lhe impõem. Ele precisa de tempo, mas pode crer que não há ninguém mais empenhado em encontrar o irmão de Dean do que o meu Harry.

_ Eu sei. Sei disso e não terei como agradecer pelo que têm feito.

_ Acho que Dean precisa de um pouco de paz agora – elevou os olhos, como que pedindo autorização ao homem de pé – Você me permite?

Bobby entendeu o olhar de Kat e acenou-lhe com um gesto positivo.

Katyre fechou seu olhos e inspirou profundamente, erguendo suas mãos em direção ao alto. Permaneceu assim por um instante, sussurrando palavras em seu idioma natal. Seus braços desceram, com as palmas voltadas para baixo, deixando-as a milímetros de distância da cabeça e peito de Dean.

Robert Singer observou silencioso, o pequeno ritual de meditação que sua nova amiga iniciara e não pôde deixar de perceber as marcas de expressão e as rugas se desfazerem no rosto tenso de Dean, dando lugar a uma face serena. Poderia jurar que o quarto se enchera de uma paz quase palpável e todo o seu ser acreditou que seu amigo, quase um filho, ficaria bem.

***

O silêncio que reinava absoluto no quarto do jovem Winchester, foi quebrado pelas batidas suaves no vidro da porta.

Katyre permaneceu imóvel, concentrada em sua meditação.

Bobby levantou-se e foi até o xerife, do lado de fora do corredor, que não parecia nem um pouco surpreso com a cena que presenciara.

_ A estrada está liberada. Vamos?

_ Eu não quero deixar Dean sozinho outra vez. Ele quase arrebentou tudo por aqui mais cedo, quando soube do desaparecimento do irmão.

_ Kat está com ele. Vai ficar tudo bem.

_ Mas ...

_ Fique frio, Singer. Você acha que eu deixaria minha mulher sozinha com o seu garoto se não acreditasse que ela pode cuidar de tudo? Vamos. Temos mais o que fazer e, se o Sam ainda estiver vivo, temos que encontrá-lo e trazê-lo de volta.

_ Esta bem, Harry. Vou só pegar o casaco e avisar que estamos saindo.

_ Pegue seu casaco e não se incomode. Ela sabe – o policial sorriu, revirando os olhos _ Ela sempre sabe.

oooOOOooo

Suas pernas estavam cada vez mais dormentes. Formigavam o tempo inteiro e as cãibras incomodavam profundamente, causando espasmos dolorosos.

Ouviu o som do destrancar de travas do lado de fora e seu coração se encheu de um sentimento dúbio. Havia o medo do desconhecido e uma ponta de esperança de que Dean tivesse sobrevivido e estivesse chegando com ajuda para resgatá-lo.

Encostou o rosto nas frestas por onde entrava o ar, mas lá fora, do outro lado, ainda só havia escuridão.

Um cheiro enjoativo dominou o lugar. Parecia o cheiro de um animal molhado. Sentiu náuseas, mas não havia nada no estômago para pôr pra fora, só a ânsia.

Voltou a olhar por entre a fresta fina e se arrepiou por inteiro com o dois pares de olhos vermelho-brilhantes que flutuavam dentro da escuridão, aproximando-se cada vez mais, seguindo em sua direção.

Um medo absurdo tomou conta de Samuel e o que pôde fazer foi apertar contra a palma da mão o amuleto de seu irmão.

A parede de madeira na qual esteve recostado todo o tempo de seu cativeiro foi retirada e, ainda num profundo escuro, sentiu a mão enorme circundar seu pescoço, elevando-o do chão. O que quer que fosse aquilo, era grande e tinha muita força.

Algo fino e gelado percorreu a lateral de seu pescoço, abrindo-lhe uma pequena ferida. Sentiu o hálito forte de seu carcereiro e o calor de seu próprio sangue a escorrer.

Teve a certeza de que aquele era o final de sua existência.

oooOOOooo

No quarto do hospital de Benton, Katyre mantinha-se concentrada e vigilante.

O rosto da mulher foi tomado por expressões de dor e medo, mas ela lutou com as imagens que se formavam em sua mente, buscando compreender as mensagens que recebia. Não poderia fraquejar nem permitir que as cenas que presenciava fossem percebidas por Dean. Precisava poupá-lo agora para tê-lo são mais tarde e capaz de trabalhar com ela, no resgate de Sam.

Quando a visão se dissipou, Kat recolheu os braços, descansando-os sobre o leito do rapaz. Toda aquela situação era tremendamente exaustiva, até para alguém preparado como ela.

Nunca aquela mulher tinha visto o verde intenso dos olhos do rapaz à sua frente, mas o conhecia. Ele lhe era muito familiar.

Ambos permaneceram em silencio, apenas fitando os olhos um do outro, numa cumplicidade inusitada.

_ Como se sente, Dean?

_ Meio cansado – continuou depois de uma breve pausa _ De onde eu te conheço ?

_ Dos seus sonhos, eu acho – Ela sorriu e ele retribuiu o cumprimento _ Eu sabia que o sorriso ficaria bem no seu rosto.

_ Onde está o Bobby? – olhou ao redor _ Sammy...

_ Bobby está com o meu marido, o xerife Tompson – Ela depositou sua mão direita sobre o ombro dele _ Eles estão procurando por Sam.

_ O que aconteceu ?- Dean estava excepcionalmente calmo _ Por que Sam não veio comigo?

_ Não sabemos ainda. O que posso dizer-lhe é que você foi resgatado por dois jovens da minha aldeia, bastante ferido. Seu irmão não estava com você.

_ Há quanto tempo ?

_ Quatro dias.

_ Oh, meu Deus... – o caçador deixou cair as pálpebras, derrubando as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos de brilho _ Tanto tempo sozinho lá em cima, com o frio... – Voltou o rosto para o lado, como que para esconder seu sofrimento.

_ Ele está vivo, Dean. Posso senti-lo. E acho que você também. Estou errada?

Dean voltou à posição inicial, encarando o rosto moreno e tranquilo da mulher desconhecida que acariciava seu braço.

_ Você tem sonhado com ele e é como se pudesse vê-lo, como se estivesse lá com ele, não é? – continuou ao perceber o interesse do outro _ Nos dois, de alguma maneira e por um motivo que não sei explicar, estamos conectados ao seu irmão.

_ Você tem sonhado conosco?

_ Sim. Há dias, mesmo antes de vocês chegarem a Benton.

_ Você é sensitiva ou coisa parecida?

_ Coisa parecida, eu diria – Kat ampliou o sorriso _ Posso entender a ligação entre vocês dois, principalmente depois que Harry, meu marido, contou-me a história de vocês, relatada por Bobby.

_ Bobby falou... Sobre nós? – Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso, com a consonância da mulher _ O velho Bobby deve estar ficando caduco.

_ Há muito que você e eu não sabemos ainda sobre toda essa história, mas tenho certeza de que juntos, poderemos encontrar Sam a tempo.

_ A tempo? Isso quer dizer que Sammy corre perigo?

_ Infelizmente, sinto que sim. Se você prometer que vai se comportar e me ajudar, posso tirá-lo daqui e trataremos do regate de seu irmão em paz. Então, o que me diz?

_ Prometo que serei bonzinho.

_ Ótimo. Espere por mim, por favor, sem causar problemas e mantenha-se tranquilo. Vou falar com o médico responsável por você e volto em seguida. Não saia daí, ouviu?

oooOOOooo

_ No que está pensando, Singer? – Tompson reparou que Bobby observava o relógio, apreensivo, dentro do carro oficial.

_ Já passa das quatro e até agora Kat não ligou. Será que Dean ainda está dormindo?

_ Provavelmente. Ela ligaria se houvesse algum problema.

_ Não sei não, Harry. Você não viu o estado em que aquele garoto ficou de manhã. Ele estava fora de si. Parecia um bicho acuado.

_ Se bem conheço minha mulher, meu amigo, Dean vai ficar calminho feito um filhote de barriga cheia. Katyre tem o dom de acalmar pessoas e animais.

_ Você tem sorte – Bobby observou a satisfação estampada no rosto do policial ao seu lado _ Ela é muito especial.

_ É mesmo. Sou o cara mais sortudo do planeta e não sei o que seria de mim sem ela.

_ Deve estar tudo sob controle, certo?

_ É isso aí. Você está se preocupando a toa. E nós não demoramos tanto assim lá na reserva. Já sabemos onde começar a procurar e, amanhã cedo, nos juntaremos aos guardas florestais que já começaram a subir a trilha da montanha com os cães farejadores.

_ Levar a camisa suja de Sam foi providencial.

_ Providencial, nada. Somos macacos velhos, camarada. Com certeza, se Sam estiver ainda lá em cima, vamos encontrá-lo. Tenha fé.

A viatura policial descia a estrada de volta ao município de Benton, carregando em seu interior dois homens que se identificavam mutuamente. Ambos experientes caçadores: um de criminosos e outro, de aberrações. Mas, no fundo, guerreiros que lutavam suas próprias guerras com unhas e dentes; que caminhavam segundo suas convicções.

O telefone celular do xerife tocou assim que cruzaram a fronteira da cidade. Ele sorriu quando viu o nome registrado no ID do aparelho.

_ Oi, amor! – seu sorriso se alargou _ Sim, está bem. Estaremos aí em breve. Certo. Pode deixar. Também te amo.

_ E então?

_ Vamos para casa, mas primeiro preciso passar no Stanley e pegar um assado que a Kat encomendou para o jantar.

_ Como ? Assado? E que jantar? – Bobby estava pasmo _ Vamos ao hospital. Ela prometeu que não deixaria Dean sozinho.

_ Dean está com Kat, em nossa casa. Relaxe.

_ Dean está na sua casa?

_ Você me ouviu – Tompson girou a direção para direita, pegando a avenida que os levaria ao mercado _ Vamos pegar a tal da carne ou não teremos jantar hoje e você não vai querer perder a _bóia_ especial da Kat – Juntou os dedos e beijou-os, estalando os lábios, animadamente .

oooOOOooo

_ Vamos lá, Dean, só mais um pouquinho – Kat oferecia mais uma colherada da sopa ao rapaz recostado à cabeceira da cama em seu quarto de hóspedes _ Vou pensar que você não gostou da minha comida.

_ Já estou satisfeito, juro – Rodou os olhos diante da expressão de súplica da mulher _ Está bem... – abriu a boca, aceitando o alimento.

_ Muito bem – Lá vinha aquele sorriso encantador _ Bom menino.

_ Situação ridícula, isso sim . Não sou nenhuma criança para que me alimente na cama. Posso cuidar de mim. Sempre fiz isso.

_ Sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo na vida – Ela olhou-o de soslaio e riu abertamente do constrangimento do rapaz _ Vai dizer que não está gostando de ser paparicado? Nem um pouquinho?

_ Já comi tudo. Posso tirar esse maldito guardanapo do meu pescoço? Estou parecendo um idiota de babador.

_ Certo, certo, tiremos então. – Kat recolheu o guardanapo de tecido xadrez e depositou-o junto com o prato na bandeja, sobre o criado-mudo_E você não parece um idiota. Nunca pense isso de si, entendeu? – Passou a mão pela lateral do rosto do rapaz, num carinho, mostrando-lhe um olhar terno, doce e cheio de paz _ Tenho certeza de que você é um rapaz muito, muito especial.

_ Você nem me conhece e ...

_ Não preciso conhecê-lo para saber o que vai dentro do seu coração – Pegou a bandeja e afastou-se da cama, mas voltou-se mais uma vez antes de sair _ Tente descansar agora e pode desistir de lutar contra os meus cuidados porque sou muito mais teimosa do que você pode imaginar. E _eu _já decidi que vamos cuidar de _você._

Dean passou um longo tempo com o olhar preso à porta por onde a pequena senhora morena de longos cabelos negros saíra. Não sabia explicar como ou por que acabava cedendo à ela. Desde que a vira pela primeira vez no hospital, sentiu-se incapaz de contrariá-la. Era muito bom estar na sua companhia, tinha que admitir. Dela, emanava uma paz e uma segurança que não lhe eram comuns. Perdeu-se em pensamentos e lembranças, quase irreconhecíveis de sua mãe e do carinho, do aconchego que viveu em sua breve infância. Talvez fosse isso. Talvez, por estar convalescendo, por ter-se abatido tanto, estivesse vulnerável e carente.

O fato é que Dean Winchester fora dobrado por uma senhora nativa, uma total desconhecida, que tinha decidido invadir sua vida e tomar conta dela. Estranho. Isso era mais a cara de Sam. Sam é que era o todo sensível e emotivo. Sam é que sempre estava se apegando a todo mundo e qualquer um, feito um vira-lata abandonado. Ele não. Ele é independente, um lobo solitário. Dean Winchester não precisa de ninguém. A exceção era Sam. Ele precisava do seu irmãozinho. Precisava dele tanto quanto do ar.

E foi com as lembranças de sua mãe e do irmão que gastou um longo tempo, até que ouviu vozes no andar de baixo, chamando-lhe a atenção. Uma delas, sua velha conhecida, só podia ser de Bobby e a outra, provavelmente o marido xerife de Katyre. Ótimo. Certamente ambos traziam notícias do paradeiro de Sam ou, quem sabe, o próprio.

Sabia que levaria uma bronca daquelas de sua guardiã, quando esta o percebesse de pé, descendo as escadas. Por isso, disfarçou o melhor que pôde a cara de dor e engoliu qualquer gemido que pensasse em sair-lhe pela boca e continuou descendo, devagar e sempre, um pé depois do outro, apoiando-se no corrimão de madeira.

Os dois homens mais velhos estavam sentados à mesa, na cozinha, repassando as informações que conseguiram recolher enquanto Kat terminava o jantar, quando Dean surgiu junto ao batente, arrancando de Bobby um som estranho que o fez rir.

Num segundo, Singer estava apoiando seu jovem amigo e conduzindo-o à cadeira mais próxima, visivelmente preocupado e aborrecido.

_ Mas que droga você pensa que está fazendo?

_ Não faz drama, Bobby – sentou-se meio de lado, apoiando o peso do corpo do lado contrário ao ferimento _ O pessoal vai pensar que sou uma mocinha indefesa.

_ Ele está certo, rapaz- Tompson apoiou o mais velho _ Não deve abusar. Aliás, não deveria nem ter deixado o hospital, na minha opinião.

_ Ele vai se comportar – Foi Katyre quem afirmou _ Dean prometeu que vai nos deixar cuidar dele.

_ Isso eu quero ver! – Bobby cruzou os braços sobre o peito e encarou o mais moço _ Não dou um dia pra esse maluco querer sair por aí atrás do irmão.

_ Eu prometi, Bobby – Dean estava contrariado com tamanha atenção _ Não basta? – E decidiu mudar de assunto _ O que vocês conseguiram? Não encontraram o Sammy ainda, pelo visto.

_ Não o encontramos, mas o faremos. Tenha certeza disso – O xerife garantiu – Só gostaria que você estivesse preparado. Talvez não possamos trazê-lo de volta com vida. Você sabe, já se passaram mais de cinco dias...

_ Não diga isso – A expressão no rosto de Dean tornou-se sombria _ Eu não vou desistir do meu irmão, assim como Sam jamais não desistiria de mim- Encarou Bobby, numa súplica _ Você nos conhece. Se ele não está aqui, é porque algo de muito, muito ruim aconteceu e eu não vou ficar sentado esperando que me tragam um corpo... Não posso perdê-lo. Não posso!

_ Ninguém vai desistir do Sam, garoto – Singer acalmou-o _ Nós vamos trazê-lo vivo. Você vai ver. Apenas preciso que você colabore para que eu possa me concentrar em encontrar seu irmão, certo?

Em nenhum momento Kat tirou os olhos de cima de Dean. Manteve-se atenta e preparada para uma reação mais drástica. Houve um momento em que pensou que tudo cairia por terra, que ele se deixaria tomar pela ira e pelo desespero. Felizmente, tudo se ajeitou. Bobby tinha muita influência sobre o rapaz e, pelo que percebeu, era uma relação muito próxima a daqueles dois. Isso era bom. Bobby seria um aliado poderoso no trato com o jovem caçador e talvez pudesse usá-lo também quando a hora chegasse.

_ Você poderia responder algumas perguntas enquanto esperamos pelo jantar? – Tompson questionou _ Acha que consegue lembrar o que aconteceu com você?

_ Claro – Dean voltou-se para o policial _ Pergunte o que quiser.

_ Primeiramente, já sabemos quem vocês são realmente e que não estavam pesquisando nada. Então, poderemos falar francamente.

Dean dirigiu um olhar inquisitivo a Bobby, que sinalizou com um gesto afirmativo, dando a segurança da qual o outro precisava.

_ Comecemos do iníco – Harry era mesmo um homem prático _ Seguimos os passos de vocês até a reserva Yankton e sabemos que estavam caçando o Pé-Grande. Por que?

_ Porque Sam cismou com isso. Ele vinha acompanhando as notícias locais e enfiou na cabeça que tínhamos que verificar. Eu tentei fazê-lo mudar de idéia, mas meu irmão é um cabeça-dura de lascar.

_ Vocês não acreditam nesse negócio de Sasquatch, não é?

_ Harry... – Katyre olhou atravessado para o marido, do outro lado do balcão da cozinha.

_ Nós sabíamos que essa lenda era uma furada, mas como eu disse, Sam não desistiu e acabamos naquela maldita montanha.

_ O que aconteceu com vocês dois lá em cima?

_ Nós chegamos ao ponto indicado pelo curandeiro e não encontramos coisa alguma. Decidimos, então, voltar e, na descida, nos deparamos com uma cabana de caça abandonada. Vocês não vão acreditar no que achamos lá.

_ Pule a parte do suspense e vá direto ao ponto. –Bobby estava cansado e sem nenhuma paciência.

_ Um monte de tralhas e algumas coisinhas muito interessantes, como enormes pegadas de madeira e uma pele imensa, que parecia de urso e fedia mais que um porco. Conclusão: seu Pé-Grande é uma baita farsa. Disso eu já sabia e Sam, bem, Sam ficou fulo da vida. Ele não queria admitir que eu tinha razão.

_ Interessante. Alguém está forjando provas da aparição de um Pé-Grande – Tompson coçou o alto da cabeça _ Por que?

_ Para afastar os mineiros e caçadores – Katyre afirmou, sem sair do lugar.

_ Como você sabe? – Harry franziu o cenho com a afirmação da mulher _ Anda tendo visões com isso também?

_ Os Yankton marcam as pegadas do Sasquatch há muitas gerações para afastar os exploradores – enxugou as mãos no pano-de-prato e voltou-se para os homens com o semblante sério _ Não me orgulho dessa mentira, mas muitas mentiras foram contadas ao meu povo para que fôssemos empurrados para fora de nossas terras desde muito antes de todos nós nascermos. São séculos de dominação, de morte, de exploração, de desrespeito às nossas tradições e, quando não se tem mais armas para lutar, luta-se com o que está à mão.

Houve um breve silêncio. As palavras de Katyre os atingiram e fizeram com que os homens dentro daquele cômodo repensassem seus valores por um instante. Nenhum deles estava enxergando a farsa com bons olhos, mas vê-la, através dos olhos de Kat, era outra coisa.

_ Bom... – Harry continuou o interrogatório _ O que fizeram depois ?

_ Achamos melhor seguirmos subindo e verificar se algo mais estava rolando por ali. Andamos por mais uns quarenta minutos e decidimos dormir numa caverna, já que estava anoitecendo e a temperatura tinha caído bastante. De manhã bem cedo saímos e estava chovendo fino, com um nevoeiro muito espesso. De repente, tudo sob meus pés desabou e caí. Sam me encontrou, mas como sabem, eu estava ferido. Ele me arrastou montanha abaixo, mas eu não aguentei – os olhos de Dean estavam rasos d'água e sua voz falhava ao narrar os acontecimentos _ Então, eu me lembro de ter apagado e de ouvir Sam gritar. Ele gritou meu nome e ... É tudo... Não me lembro de mais nada, até que acordei no hospital.

_ Tome – Katyre colocou uma xícara de chá diante de Dean _ Beba tudo. Vai lhe fazer bem.

_ Eu não gos...

_ Beba, por favor.

Bobby observou boquiaberto, Dean apanhar a xícara e sorver todo o líquido devagar. Elevou seu olhar e encontrou o da mulher, ilustrado por um sorriso manso, quase invisível. Estava intrigado e preocupado. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali. Não tinha certeza de que maneira a mulher do xerife conseguia controlar seu jovem amigo. Não que sentisse algo maléfico nela. Muito pelo contrário. A paz que a mulher exalava não poderia ser algo do mal, mas com certeza, era sobrenatural.

_ É fato que algo ou alguém impediu que seu irmão fosse resgatado com você. Precisamos responder a duas perguntas agora: O que foi feito de Sam ? E por que não levaram você também?

_ Eu não sei – Dean estava mais calmo _ Só sei que tenho que encontrar meu irmão de qualquer jeito.

_ Nós o faremos, rapaz. O faremos, pode crer.

_ O jantar está pronto. Você gostaria de comer conosco, Dean? – Kat colocou um prato diante dele na mesa _ Acho que já pode provar um pouquinho do meu assado – sorriu mais abertamente.

_ Isso seria maravilhoso – os olhos verdes do rapaz se iluminaram _ Não que a sua sopa estivesse ruim, mas meu estômago está acostumado ao trabalho pesado e já estava sentindo falta de algo sólido – sorriu de lado, daquele jeito todo seu.

_ Excelente – um refratário fumegante foi colocado no centro da mesa _ Vamos todos nos alimentar. Teremos um dia cheio amanhã e precisaremos de energia.

_ E uma boa noite de sono – completou o oficial.

_ Sinto que posso encontrar o Sammy. – Dean declarou _Não sei como, mas sinto que posso.

_ Faremos isso juntos, Dean – a voz doce da mulher se fez ouvir _ Você não está sozinho. Não mais. Todos nós, juntos, traremos seu irmão para casa são e salvo, em breve.

oooOOOooo

_CONTINUA..._

oooOOOooo


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Perigo na Floresta

Novamente uma sensação de arrepio subiu-lhe pela coluna.

Esticou as pernas e pôde mantê-las assim, sem obstáculos ao redor.

Talvez estivesse despertando em outra vida, porque naquela em que vivia, certamente não estaria depois do acontecido.

Ficou ali, deitado no chão frio, ainda por um bom tempo, imaginando o motivo pelo qual seus olhos continuavam fechados. Gostaria muito de levantar as pálpebras e libertar seu cérebro da escuridão, mas isso não estava sendo nada fácil.

Empurrou os ombros para trás, dando espaço aos músculos encolhidos por tanto tempo e gemeu com a sensação dolorosa.

"_Isso foi um gemido. Eu ouvi o meu gemido. Então não estou morto, afinal. Ou... Será que os mortos gemem? ... Claro que gemem, Sam, não seja estúpido. Os mortos podem fazer toda espécie de ruídos, se quiserem. Mas não tão depressa... Se morri, não pode ter sido há tanto tempo... Não posso ter aprendido a me manifestar tão rápido... Oh, pelo amor de Deus, cara! Abra os olhos e acabe logo com isso..."_

Samuel precisou de um caminhão de neurônios para obrigar seus olhos a se manterem abertos. Primeiro, foi apenas uma fresta por onde entraram uns poucos raios de luz – uma luz quente e difusa – depois, um pouco mais, até que suas íris ficaram totalmente expostas. Sentiu como se agulhas o perfurassem. Esteve muito tempo mergulhado na escuridão. Seu organismo precisava de tempo para acostumar-se à claridade novamente.

"_Oh, droga... Que lugar é esse? "_

Empurrou o corpo para cima, apoiando o peso sobre os cotovelos. Isso foi o bastante para sentir a cabeça girar ao ponto de precisar segurar o ar dentro dos pulmões mais um pouco.

" _Cara, o Dean vai me matar... Não, pior... Ele vai falar pelo resto da eternidade... Vai encher o saco e... Dean... Onde foi parar o Dean?"_

Naquele exato momento, Sam, passada a confusão inicial, começava a processar os fatos dos últimos dias. Tudo começava a clarear dentro de sua cabeça e, retirando a mão direita do chão, trouxe-a diante de seu rosto, visualizando o colar do mais velho enrolado em seu pulso e o pingente dourado entre seus dedos.

Imediatamente, os alarmes soaram dentro de sua mente e empurrou o corpo cansado, com toda a sua força, de vez, para cima, pondo-se de pé.

" _Droga..."_

Ficar de pé parecia mais um passeio pela montanha-russa. O cômodo inteiro girava em todas as direções e seu estômago estava muito a fim de jogar todo o suco gástrico para fora. Sentiu o azedume na garganta e puxou o ar gelado com força novamente, mantendo-se escorado à parede para não cair.

Agarrou-se às re-entrâncias da parede irregular e ficou ali, apoiado do jeito que podia, equilibrando-se sobre um par de joelhos que tremiam feito gelatina.

"_Eu não vou cair... Não vou cair... Merda... Que droga de tremedeira é essa... Para com isso, ta? Segura a onda,Sam... Você é um homem... Não vai dar uma de donzela desprotegida e desmaiar de novo... Sem essa... Dean não está aqui pra segurar a sua barra, então, seja homem..."_

Quem sabe, se pensasse como seu irmão, pudesse arrancar forças sabe-se lá de onde, para reagir e tentar libertar-se. Dean sempre fazia piadas das situações inacreditáveis em que se metiam e aquilo o deixava fora de si. Mas agora, sem a vantagem de ter alguém na retaguarda, até que podia entender as atitudes do mais velho. Fingir que o problema não é tão sério pode fazer você pensar que é mais forte do que imagina.

Aos poucos, os giros diante de seus olhos foram perdendo a intensidade e pôde perceber alguns detalhes do lugar onde se encontrava.

" _Muito bem... Menos voltas e mais firmeza... Excelente... Vamos lá, Sam, uma coisa de cada vez..."_

Com certeza, o rapaz não estava mais no cubículo no qual estivera trancado. Não poderia dizer exatamente quantos dias tinham se passado, mas não seriam poucos. Seu estômago continuava doendo terrivelmente, em espasmos. Mas não era hora de pensar em fome e coisas de menor importância. Precisava concentrar-se em fugir. Depois pensaria nos detalhes. Mortos não sentem fome, então se daria por contente por seu estômago estar roncando, colado às costas.

Arriscou alguns passos em direção à pesada porta de madeira à sua frente. Era complicado andar em linha reta depois de estar confinado num caixote.

Apoiou-se na mesa de madeira rústica que havia no meio do caminho e quase derrubou um dos bancos, fazendo seu coração acelerar com a possibilidade do barulho atrair seus captores. Não precisava de um confronto direto agora. De jeito nenhum.

Continuou, a passos lentos e incertos, em direção à saída.

Não havia nenhuma janela na sala de paredes rochosas e sem pintura. A luz que percebera inicialmente, vinha de quatro candelabros presos, um em cada parede. Luz de velas. Curioso. Não tinha tempo para divagar sobre a personalidade de dois pares de olhos vermelhos flutuantes com grandes mãos peludas que curtiam candelabros e decoração rústica. Tinha coisas mais importantes no que pensar, tais como em manter-se vivo e fugir.

Levou a mão à argola que servia de maçaneta e girou-a, recriminando-se por ser tão inocente ao ponto de imaginar que os caras ou as 'coisas' o deixariam sozinho numa sala destrancada, mas não pôde evitar o riso quando, ao girar o aro metálico, um clique forte denunciou a abertura da passagem.

"_Finalmente, alguém lá em cima está olhando pra baixo hoje. Vamos nessa... Agarrar a oportunidade e dar o fora... Oh, meu Deus...Estou começando a falar como ele... Dean... Você tem que se virar sozinho, cara. Foco! Concentre-se!"_

Samuel saiu pelo corredor e seguiu na direção em que as tochas presas às paredes levavam.

Seus pés descalços ardiam em contato com o chão gelado e todo seu corpo reclamava da temperatura, fazendo-o ter ondas de arrepios.

O que quer que fosse fazer agora, ou onde quer que aquele corredor fosse parar, antes de mais nada, precisava aquecer o corpo ou não seria capaz de suportar o frio do lado de fora.

Passou por outra porta fechada. Voltou e encostou o ouvido à madeira, procurando perceber os sons do outro lado. Nada. O mais absoluto silêncio. Decidiu, então, por entrar e buscar algo com o que pudesse aquecer-se.

Do outro lado da porta, pilhas e pilhas de um monte de tranqueiras. Seria maravilhoso encontrar um par de sapatos e um casaco. Até um saco de batatas vazio seria um achado na situação em que se encontrava.

Passou para dentro e remexeu em alguns sacos. O cheiro de mofo era insuportável.

Alguns passos a mais para o interior do 'quarto de despejo', dentro de uma caixa de papelão, encontrou vários pares de sapatos. Foi retirando as peças até que encontrou um par de botas que talvez coubessem em seus pés. Procurou por meias, mas encontrá-las ali, já era pedir demais. Apanhou um lençol puído e rasgou-o em tiras com as próprias mãos, enrolando-as nos pés, antes de calçar-se. Um sobretudo empoeirado, jogado sobre outro monte de caixas veio bem a calhar.

" _Se sobreviver a tudo isso é bem capaz que morra de uma crise alérgica...É isso... Estou indo, Dean. Vou sair daqui e encontrar você, irmão."_

O mais moço dos Winchester continuou seu caminho pelo longo corredor que o levou à uma escada de madeira, que terminava num alçapão. Por isso toda a escuridão. Estava embaixo da terra. Provavelmente numa caverna ou num túnel de uma das antigas minas abandonadas.

Sam subiu os degraus o mais silenciosamente que a madeira velha permitia, apertando os lábios, em preocupação, a cada rangido mais forte. Empurrou a portinhola para cima e, mais uma vez, a surpresa por esta não estar trancada também.

Fora daquele ambiente claustrofóbico, o jovem caçador percebeu estar dentro de um armário. Parecia uma despensa, daquelas enormes, de casas rurais, onde se estoca alimentos para os invernos mais rigorosos. Só não havia nenhum alimento ali. Apenas um monte de prateleiras vazias e caixas de madeira empilhadas num canto.

"_Nenhuma comida. Não quero nem pensar de que é feita a dieta desses caras... Até aqui, tudo bem. Vamos em frente. "_

A casa parecia estar abandonada. Era grande, com alguns poucos móveis bem antigos, mas conservados. Não ouviu nenhum som, o que o levou a continuar seu caminho rumo à liberdade. Atravessou a cozinha e a sala, passando por um corredor largo que continha quatro portas, todas fechadas. Manteve seus olhos e ouvidos abertos, atentos a qualquer movimento e pronto para reagir, se fosse preciso. Rezava para não ter que entrar em confronto com nada nem ninguém porque, aí, a coisa ficaria mais complicada. Sentia-se ainda muito fraco e cansado.

As pupilas de Sam Winchester se contraíram imediatamente, ao contato com a luz do sol, do lado de fora da casa. Não tinha percebido, por causa das pesadas cortinas escuras que escondiam as janelas, mas o sol brilhava na montanha. O sol brilhava no céu e havia neve por todo lado. Uma imensidão branca à sua frente e um ar geladíssimo, porém, deliciosamente limpo. Piscou repetidas vezes, esfregando os olhos com as mãos para ajustar a visão e andou ligeiramente para a floresta, para a proteção das árvores e dos arbustos.

"_É isso aí. Estou indo, Dean. Vou te buscar, cara. Pode crer que vou... Eu estou voltando, mano. Você vai ver."_

Sam apressou os passos por entre a vegetação, procurando não se afundar na neve fofa. Olhou para trás e aborreceu-se com a trilha que deixava, mas não tinha tempo para disfarçar seus rastros agora. O negócio era ganhar distância, a maior que pudesse colocar entre ele e o que quer que fossem os tais que o capturaram.

Depois de andar por mais de uma hora, o corpo de Samuel dava sinais de esgotamento. Não conseguia mais mover as pernas na velocidade que vinha mantendo. Sentiu o calor do líquido viscoso escorre-lhe da narina e, ao passar a mão pelo nariz, viu a mancha vermelha do sangue em seus dedos. Buscou o sol no céu. Era quase o final do dia, certamente. Estava cansado demais para continuar, mas também não se disporia a ser apanhado.

"_Estou ferrado... ferrado... Mas eu não vou desistir, ta? Não vou, não... Eu já sei o que você vai dizer... Deixa de frescura, Sammy e bota esse rabo na estrada, ou está a fim de virar picolé nessa maldita montanha? Eu não vou ficar de frescura... Vou mexer o traseiro, certo? Vou continuar andando e..."_

Ao longe, o som de latidos chamou a atenção do caçula, que concentrou todas as suas energias em localizar a direção de onde vinham. Estavam muito distantes, com certeza, mas estavam por ali. Cães não andam sozinhos pelas montanhas.

"_Cães... Vocês vieram me buscar, não é? Pois vou até vocês, bichinhos... Para o leste... Vamos nessa... Força... Você mandou os guardas, Dean? Mandou os guardas atrás de mim, não foi? Deve ter sido..."_

O rapaz moreno mudou de direção e caminhou para onde ouvira os latidos. Era apenas um som distante, mas a única esperança de que estivessem a sua procura e, se isso estava realmente acontecendo, Dean teria sobrevivido. Porque só Dean para mover céus e terra, com ou sem nevasca para resgatá-lo. Só mesmo seu irmão. E isso o fazia buscar forças no mais profundo de seu interior para continuar.

" _Oh, meu Deus... Agora não... Não outra vez...Eu não..."_

Sam não conseguia mais manter o ritmo da respiração. O ar cortava seus pulmões dolorosamente e seu campo visual era tomado por pontos negros. Abraçou o tronco mais próximo e escorregou, desabando sobre a neve, junto a um par de botas cobertas por pele de urso. A imagem distorcida era ainda mais assustadora.

_ Aonde esse idiota pensou que ia? – Um homem altíssimo, mais alto que Sam, bateu no rosto do rapaz, verificando se estava mesmo inconsciente.

_ Não te mandei trancar a porta? – O outro, mais baixo, porém não menos assustador, reclamou.

_ Não pensei que ele tivesse forças para sair - levantou-se, puxando Samuel pela gola do casaco, arrastando-o atrás de si _ Vamos levá-lo de volta. Já vai anoitecer e o pai vai ficar uma fera, se o vir aqui.

_ Você é um imbecil, sabia? – O outro homem seguiu o primeiro, observando o terreno ao redor e apagando os rastros por onde passavam _ Não podia simplesmente se alimentar e pronto? Tinha que teimar em trazê-lo para casa?

_ Cala a boca e vem logo- O gigante vestido em peles de animais caminhava apressadamente, levando o Winchester sobre o ombro _ A lua já vai surgir.

***

De volta à casa abandonada, os dois sujeitos que mais pareciam homens das cavernas, atiraram o jovem Winchester pela escada de madeira dentro da caverna. Seu corpo emitiu um baque surdo ao chocar-se com o chão de pedra, arrancando-lhe um gemido alto.

Arrastado de volta ao local de onde tinha escapado, sentiu as correntes serem atreladas a seus tornozelos, mas estava fraco demais para reagir. Vozes esbravejavam ao seu redor, incompreensíveis. Ou ele estava muito ruim ou os sujeitos estavam falando em outra língua, porque não era capaz de distinguir uma só palavra do que diziam.

_ O que está acontecendo? – Uma terceira voz se juntou às outras duas, seguindo a batida forte da madeira na parede _ O que vocês dois estão fazendo? O que _ele _está fazendo aqui?

_ Nós o pegamos na floresta, pai – O homem alto e forte respondeu, como se fosse uma criança apanhada fazendo uma traquinagem.

_ Vocês, o que?- As feições duras e alvas do homem jovem, de cabelos claríssimos e compridos se fecharam ainda mais _ Você está louco, Yuri?

_ Eu disse para ele comer e voltar, mas o senhor sabe o quanto Yuri é teimoso – O mais baixo, também muito claro, defendeu-se.

_ Calem-se! – Aproximando-se de Samuel, o homem tocou em sua face, virando-a de lado e exibindo o pequeno corte no pescoço do rapaz _ Isso não está certo. Sabem que não podem trazer suas presas para casa.

_ Mas pai, é um presente para o senhor. – Yuri, com sua estatura assustadora, tornava-se um menino diante do outro _ Experimente.

_ Você não tem juízo – lançou um olhar gélido para seu filho maior.

_ Ele tem razão, pai. _ Otav apontou o ferimento em Sam _ Prove. É diferente. Tem alguma coisa especial no garoto.

_ Já estavam errados caçando outra vez este ano. Sabem que nos colocaram a todos em risco, não sabem?

_ Nós sentimos muito – Yuri abaixou-se ao lado do corpo de Samuel, junto ao pai _ Não estávamos caçando. Apenas observávamos e parte da montanha cedeu. Fomos ver o que tinha acontecido e eu não pude resistir ao cheiro. O sangue dele cheirava a metros de distância.

_ E tinham que trazê-lo para cá? São tão idiotas assim?

_ Nós o colocamos na mina, mas ele conseguiu escapar e acabamos por achá-lo na floresta.

_ Nós temos um acordo e vocês bem sabem disso. É esse acordo que nos manteve incógnitos por tanto tempo. Como puderam colocar tudo a perder?

_ Ora, pai – Otav sorria jocosamente da ira do mais antigo _ Nós somos o que somos.

_ Não, Otav – O loiro pálido ergueu-se, num ímpeto, com os olhos injetados de sangue, cintilando _ Vocês não chegam nem aos pés do que já fomos. Vocês dois são duas abominações geradas pela minha insanidade. E eu terei que consertar toda essa bagunça!

_ Prove dele e não faça drama, pai! – seus filhos estavam se tornando insolentes _ Eu não disse que deveríamos tê-lo devorado e sumido? – Otav reclamou com o irmão.

_ Pai, prove...- Yuri usou a própria unha para abrir o corte no pescoço de Samuel, permitindo que o sangue escorresse livremente _ Sinta... Sinta o perfume... Não é especial?

_ Sim... – as presas retráteis surgiram, revelando o instinto assassino do aristocrata _ É diferente... é contagiante... é...

Não houve mais resistência e Anton, que se manteve fiel a seu pacto por séculos, cedeu ao vermelho-vivo do sangue daquele rapaz que jazia a seus pés.

Estava embriagado de prazer. Nunca, em toda a sua não-vida tinha provado sangue com sabor parecido. Algo no sangue do jovem prisioneiro era sedutor e viciante. Não havia como negar e agora podia entender o motivo pelo qual Yuri insistira tanto em guardá-lo. Era uma preciosidade para ser saboreada como os mais refinados vinhos de sua juventude entre os viventes.

_ Não vá beber tudo de uma vez – o grandalhão afastou o mais velho _ Não vamos encontrar outro. Podemos apreciá-lo por bastante tempo. Se formos pacientes, ele viverá ainda por semanas.

_ Vocês podem ficar com este. – Anton percebeu que não teria saída, senão concordar com os outros dois. _ Mas precisamos ser cuidadosos e dar-lhe tempo para que se recupere um pouco antes de provarmos dele outra vez.

_ E ainda mais cuidadosos – os olhos de Olav se estreitaram _ Para que ele não fuja novamente. Eu não vou caçá-lo para trazê-lo de volta, estão me entendendo? Não sou um cavalheiro. Não dou a mínima para o seu acordo ou para os seus modos.

_ Agora vão. Espalhem as marcas do Sasquatch para afastar a patrulha do nosso rastro. Há muitos policiais com dezenas de cães vasculhando a montanha. Tratem de disfarçar o cheiro do rapaz e o nosso. Não permitam que os animais nos farejem.

***

Yuri e Olav cumpriram as ordens do patriarca e retornaram à casa, seguindo diretamente ao aposento onde tinham trancado o filho mais moço de John Winchester.

Sam moveu lentamente as pálpebras, num esforço para mantê-las abertas. As imagens diante de seus olhos ainda estavam enevoadas. Distinguia apenas manchas escurecidas se movendo ao seu redor. Seus braços estavam dormentes, erguidos, atados às correntes presas ao teto. Sentiu novamente o cheiro nauseante que precedeu o surgimento dos olhos vermelhos flutuantes na escuridão e a lembrança o fez estremecer.

Um vulto imenso aproximou-se o suficiente para que o rapaz percebesse sua fisionomia e não foi capaz de conter o susto, ao deparar-se com a deformidade da face grosseira, coberta por uma barba espessa como a pelagem de uma fera. Segurou o ar. Engoliu em seco antes tentar respirar novamente, mas o hálito do outro tornava o ar fétido e irrespirável. Afastou o rosto, voltando-o para o lado, esquivando-se da proximidade de seu agressor.

Bastaram alguns minutos para que Sam pudesse enxergar com clareza. Estava novamente na sala de pedra. A luz amarelada dos candelabros dançava, criando sombras nas paredes.

_ O que é você, Sam? – Só agora o jovem reparava no outro homem que se encontrava no lugar, segurando sua carteira entre as mãos.

Não houve resposta.

Olav levantou-se do canto onde recostava numa cadeira de espaldar alto e caminhou até Samuel, observando a foto no documento com o qual brincava entre os dedos.

_ Chegue para lá, Yuri – ordenou, empurrando o maior que parecia encantado com o jovem caçador _ É seu nome, não é? Sam?

Todos os músculos do corpo de Sam estavam retesados. Estava em estado de alerta. Algo lhe dizia que a qualquer momento os dois homens de expressões bestiais o partiriam em centenas de pedaços.

_ Não se incomode com o meu irmão – riu da dúvida que se desenhou no rosto de Samuel e continuou _ Sim, Yuri é meu irmão. Gêmeo. Dá pra acreditar? Quase um retardado. Mas é da família e ninguém é perfeito – Estreitou o olhar, encarando o rapaz _ Está sem palavras, não é? Posso entender. Geralmente causamos esse efeito nas pessoas. Por isso, geralmente, batemos, comemos e saímos. Sem papo. É mais prático.

_ E por que ainda estou aqui? – decidiu arriscar.

_ Ora, ele fala!

_ O que fizeram com o meu irmão? – Sam não tirava os olhos do mais alto que insistia em circundá-lo, como se estivesse hipnotizado _ Onde está Dean?

_ O outro cara? – continuou diante do gesto afirmativo de sua vítima _ está morto.

_ Não!

_ Ssschiii... Não faça escândalo – Yuri proferiu, com sua voz rouca, pela primeira vez _ O pai vai brigar conosco. Prometemos que íamos controlar você.

_ Não, não, não, não... – as lágrimas foram caindo sem cerimônia nenhuma _ Não é verdade... Não pode ser...

_ Pois eu garanto, meu chapa – O sarcasmo de Olav doía na alma do jovem caçador _ Mortinho da Silva. Sangue de homem morto não é muito saudável, até para nós.

_ Morto – Yuri atirou uma faca de encontro à madeira da porta, fazendo Sam saltar de susto _ Porcaria. Não comemos carne passada. Pena, porque seriam dois. Mas o sangue dele não era como o seu. O seu é melhor.

_ Ah, qual é? – Os soluços de Samuel começavam a irritar Olav _ O cara já era. Ta certo, eu entendo. Era seu irmão e você está sofrendo, mas não se preocupe. Em breve serão uma família unida e feliz novamente – soltou uma gargalhada.

Toda a dor que Sam guardara dentro do peito, explodiu por sua boca num grito desesperado, cheio de ódio e desapontamento. Ele se contorceu e sacudiu as correntes como se, com isso, fosse capaz de arrancá-las do teto. Queria sair dali. Precisava sair dali e encontrar Dean, porque de maneira nenhuma poderia aceitar o que seus ouvidos tinham acabado de escutar. Se Dean estivesse morto, ele saberia.

_ Se você não ficar quietinho, vou ter que te acertar novamente.

_ É bom você escutar, cara. Um soco do Yuri aqui não é moleza. Vai acabar partindo o seu pescoço numa dessas e acabar com o nosso drinque de fim-de-noite.

_ Saiam de perto de mim! Me deixem em paz! – Sam destilava ódio _ E parem de dizer que Dean está morto! Não é verdade! Não pode ser!!!

O punho de Olav acertou em cheio o maxilar de Samuel, fazendo-o balançar como um pedaço de carne exposta numa vitrine de açougue.

A dor e a tontura o fizeram calar.

_ O pai mandou você comer isso – colocou diante do rapaz um pedaço de pão e uma fruta, que foram rejeitados _ Se não comer, você vai acabar morrendo.

A mensagem foi enviada com um olhar duro e irredutível. Ele não comeria nada. Não daria àquelas coisas a oportunidade de fazer com que sua tortura durasse por muito mais tempo e, por um instante, vislumbrou na morte uma possibilidade de alívio para a dor que espremia seu coração dentro do peito.

Olav tomou os alimentos das mãos de seu irmão e depositou-os sobre a mesa. Caminhou em direção à porta, seguido pelo outro, carregando em sua face deformada um sorriso cínico.

A porta bateu e com ela, as esperanças de Sam foram trancadas do lado de fora.

Por que, se Dean estava morto, ele tinha a nítida sensação da presença de seu irmão? Por que podia senti-lo tão próximo e real? Dean estava em cada um dos seus sonhos, em cada um de seus pensamentos, em cada uma de suas lembranças. Não fazia qualquer sentido. Ou, quem sabe, justamente por não estar mais entre os vivos, Sam o podia 'sentir'? Esse pensamento espremeu mais ainda seu coração dolorido e as lágrimas rolaram livres novamente.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUA...

oooOOOooo

**NOTA**: _Pra quem estava sentindo falta do Sam, um capítulo inteirinho só pra ele. Kkk Espero que tenham curtido. _

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando. É um prazer escrever para vocês e receber seus comentários. Bjs!_

_***_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Perigo na Floresta

Katyre abriu a porta do quarto depois de ter batido duas vezes, sem resposta. Foi entrando cautelosamente e estranhou a ausência do rapaz na cama. Depositou a bandeja com o desjejum sobre a cômoda e voltou ao corredor, percebendo o barulho por trás da porta do banheiro.

Quando Dean retornou ao quarto que ocupava, encontrou o cômodo arrumado e as cortinas abertas, permitindo que a claridade entrasse pela janela envidraçada.

_ Me desculpe – Não deu para disfarçar o constrangimento ao deparar-se com a mulher _ Não deveria andar assim pela sua casa, me perdoe.

_ Não se incomode com isso – Riu-se do rosado que tomou conta da face do jovem enrolado na toalha branca _ Sente-se – Apontou a cadeira junto à cama _ Vou fazer o curativo e você poderá tomar o seu café e os remédios.

Dean sentia-se um idiota por ter a certeza de que estava corado. Corado e completamente sem jeito. Sem discutir, sentou-se onde lhe fora ordenado e permitiu que Kat verificasse o ferimento e trocasse o curativo.

_ Parece-me que você está se recuperando muito bem – Guardou os objetos na pequena caixa vermelha e juntou o curativo usado, depositando-o num saco _ Vou deixá-lo para que possa vestir-se com calma. Voltarei já, já para ver se comeu tudo.

Dean revirou os olhos e bufou depois que a mulher do xerife saiu do quarto. Apanhou uma muda de roupa na mochila que Bobby trouxera do hotel na tarde anterior e vestiu-se. Observou por alguns instantes a bandeja arrumada sobre a mobília. Havia leite, café, suco de laranja, torradas e ovos mexidos. Comeu os ovos com as torradas e tomou o café preto.

Como Katyre não apareceu tão rápido quanto Dean imaginava, o caçador decidiu por descer e levar a bandeja consigo. Sentia-se inútil e queria deixar aquela sensação de incapacidade de lado.

Kat correu até o homem que entrava em sua cozinha com a bandeja nas mãos. Apanhou-a e puxou uma cadeira para que ele se acomodasse.

_ Você não comeu tudo – Observou _ Se não se alimentar direito, não terá energia para recuperar-se.

_ Eu comi o bastante, obrigado – Ajeitou-se no assento _ Não precisa se preocupar.

_ Tomou os medicamentos?

_ Sim, tomei.

_ Tem certeza? Não está me enrolando, não é?

_Não, Katyre. Não estou te enrolando. Tomei mesmo os remédios – Dean percebeu o silêncio e a falta de movimento na casa _ Onde estão Bobby e Harry?

_ Eles saíram muito cedo, ao amanhecer – Kat continuava secando a louça, de costas para Dean.

_ Como? Eles já saíram?!

_Queriam subir a montanha com os guardas florestais - Voltou-se para ele _ Harry acredita que os cães possam encontrar Sam mais cedo do que esperamos.

_ Eu queria ir com eles. Bobby não tinha o direito de me deixar para trás – Katyre viu o rapaz perdendo o equilíbrio ao levantar-se abruptamente e correu para ampará-lo _ Me solta! Pára com isso, está bem? Pára de ficar me vigiando, de me controlar o tempo inteiro e de ficar me paparicando!

_ Eu só quero ajudar, Dean. Não precisa ficar aborrecido.

_ Eu não preciso de tanta ajuda. Sempre cuidei de mim e de Sam. Não vai ser agora, depois de burro velho, que vou precisar de babá.

_ Você está sendo malcriado, rapaz. E sem nenhuma necessidade.

_ Você tinha que ter me avisado, Katyre – Dean estava transtornado _ Tinha que ter me chamado para seguir com eles. Vocês disseram que faríamos isso juntos.

_ Você, por um acaso, acha que já está em condições de enfrentar uma trilha na montanha, Dean? Acha mesmo? – Pela primeira vez, a mulher alterou a voz _ Pois fique sabendo que não sairá daqui até que esteja recuperado.

_ Você não é minha mãe para assumir a responsabilidade por mim e me dar ordens. Chega, tá? Não sei nem como fiz tudo o que você mandou nos últimos dias. - sua voz crescia em tom acusador _Você me enfeitiçou, não é? O que tinha naquele seu chazinho, hein?

_ Você está certo – Os olhos escuros da mulher buscaram o chão _ Está certo. Você é adulto e não tenho que me meter na sua vida.

Kat deixou a cozinha com os olhos marejados, cravados no piso branco. Seu coração estava repleto de vergonha e dor. Só naquele momento, numa explosão de fúria de Dean, percebera que tinha excedido todos os limites. Ele tinha razão, não era uma criança e ela o estava tratando assim.

_ Kat! – o jovem caçador chamou _ Katyre, por favor! – Andou mais depressa atrás da amiga, segurando-a pelo braço _ Me perdoe. Eu sou uma besta. Não tinha o direito de falar com você daquele jeito.

_ Está tudo bem – tocou-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos _ Eu exagerei, sei disso.

_ Você só estava sendo uma boa amiga, me desculpe. Eu queria poder desfazer a besteira que fiz, mas não sei ficar com minha maldita boca fechada - o arrependimento refletia em sua voz _ Droga! Eu sempre estrago tudo.

_ Está tudo bem, Dean. Sério – abraçou o rapaz _ Eu estava precisando de um freio, não é? – afastou o outro de si _ Vamos. Vou te conseguir um casaco e roupas mais quentes - Uma expressão de espanto se desenhou no rosto do Winchester _ O Harry tem um casaco extra no armário que deve caber em você. Vamos. Vou te levar até a aldeia e de lá, vamos procurar pelo seu irmão.

Dean não estava entendendo nada. Estava mesmo confuso. Não havia um minuto, levara uma bronca por ter-se levantado e por querer acompanhar seus amigos na busca por Sam e agora, Katyre se dispunha a levá-lo até os Yankton e a procurar por seu irmão. O que a teria feito mudar de idéia assim tão rapidamente? Por certo não tinha sido só por causa do seu ataque de falta de educação. Seguiu atrás dela, ainda ressabiado, seguro pela mão pequena que o conduzia até o armário, no andar de cima.

oooOOOooo

_ Tudo pronto, xerife? – o chefe da guarda florestal gritou devido ao barulho do motor do helicóptero.

_ Sim, estamos prontos. Vamos subir com os rapazes e você faz a busca aérea. Se avistar alguma coisa, passe um rádio,_ okay_?

Bobby, ao lado do policial, levou a mão a um dos ouvidos. Precisava bloquear, pelo menos, parte do barulho infernal daquela máquina voadora. Estava ficando com dor de cabeça. E agradecia a todos os santos por Harry não ter tido a idéia de acompanhar as buscas do alto. Não era dado a fricotes e muito menos fugia dos desafios, mas se pudesse manter seus pés em terra firme, ficaria bem mais satisfeito.

O Ranger embarcou na aeronave, que decolou em seguida, em meio a uma ventania provocada pela força das hélices e levantando uma nuvem de neve.

A patrulha observou a decolagem e o afastamento no aparelho.

Um dos patrulheiros trouxe os cães amarrados pelas guias e os colocou na carroceria da caminhonete. Todos os outros, com exceção de Bobby e Harry, que seguiram com o jovem na viatura, montaram em seus cavalos e puseram-se em direção à trilha na montanha.

Havia também no grupo, dois rastreadores Yankton. Homens conhecedores da montanha e dos caminhos da reserva Sioux. Segundo o xerife, às vezes eles eram mais eficazes do que os cães farejadores.

oooOOOooo

_ Como você está? – Katyre olhou de soslaio para Dean, mantendo sua atenção na estrada.

_ Tudo bem – Continuou olhando para frente.

_ Estamos quase lá. Assim que chegarmos, gostaria que você fosse até a clínica para tirar a temperatura e descansar um pouco enquanto falo com meu pai.

_ Nós deveríamos ter cruzado com a patrulha, não acha? – Dean ignorou o pedido da mulher _ Será que estão muito distantes?

_ Já devem ter entrado na trilha, a essa hora – Katyre percebeu a intenção do amigo e decidiu não insistir _ E nós estamos na direção oposta a deles.

_ Como assim, na direção oposta? – o caçador voltou o rosto para encará-la.

_ O local onde você caiu, onde houve o deslizamento, fica do outro lado da montanha, na parte mais íngreme. A reserva está num planalto, não muito distante.

_ Não estamos perdendo tempo, então? – as rugas de insatisfação já estavam presentes no rosto do jovem.

_ Preciso esclarecer umas coisas com meu pai. Acho que ele pode nos dar uma direção.

_ Está dizendo que seu pai sabe onde Sam está?

_ Não exatamente, mas tenho o pressentimento de que ele poderá nos colocar no caminho certo.

_ Eu disse ao Sam que essa caçada era uma furada. Eu disse... – voltou a fitar a estrada pelo para-brisa _ Mas ele não me escuta. Ele nunca me ouve. Parece até que faz de propósito, sabe?

_ Nem sempre o nosso cérebro é capaz de compreender o que o coração está dizendo. Na maioria das vezes, ignoramos nossos instintos em nome da razão, Dean.

_ Eu deveria tê-lo amarrado no carro e dado o fora desse lugar. Se eu o tivesse feito, se não tivesse cedido, nada e disso estaria acontecendo e Sam estaria a salvo.

_ Nós vamos encontrá-lo, tenho certeza.

_ Eu falhei, Kat – havia uma sombra sobre Dean que fez Katyre se arrepiar _ Eu falhei outra vez. Nós não podemos perdê-lo, entende?- A dor estava estamada em verde naquele olhar_ Eu não posso perder mais ninguém. Não posso.

oooOOOooo

_ O pai mandou você beber o caldo – Yuri entregou a caneca com o líquido quente a Samuel.

_ Não quero nada – rejeitou o alimento – Me deixe em paz.

_ Se você não comer vai acabar morrendo e nós vamos perder o lanchinho- Ironizou o outro homem que vinha entrando _ Tome, idiota _Olav atirou um canivete para o irmão _ O pai disse pra você cortar as cordas e fazê-lo andar um pouco.

Yuri aproximou-se de Sam e cortou as cordas que atavam seus tornozelos.

O rapaz até pensou em dar um bom chute nas bolas daquela aberração, mas do jeito que se sentia fraco, seria capaz de cair duro para trás antes de atingi-lo e, de sobra, ainda despertaria a fúria do King Kong abestalhado que o mantinha em cativeiro. Desistiu.

Olav agarrou a gola da camisa do Winchester e ergueu-o do chão, sem nenhuma dificuldade. Tomou a caneca da mão de Yuri e apertou a junção dos maxilares de Sam, obrigando-o a abrir a boca.

_ Está vendo, retardado?- virou o conteúdo pela goela abaixo do rapaz _É assim que se faz.

Sam engasgou com a rudeza de seu carcereiro, mas isso não impediu que o homem com aparência bestial o obrigasse a tomar toda a sopa.

Quando a caneca estava vazia, Olav largou o jovem moreno, permitindo que este caísse ao chão.

Samuel chocou-se contra o piso frio. Suas costas ardiam e a cabeça estava latejando novamente. Por alguns segundos, sentiu a escuridão rodeá-lo novamente e todo seu corpo adormecer, mas o toque em sua mão o fez lutar para manter-se consciente.

_ O que é isso? – Yuri estava ajoelhado ao lado de Samuel e brincava com o pingente do colar de Dean entre seus dedos.

_ Solte! – o caçula dos Winchester ordenou _ Isso não é seu.

_ Mas eu o quero- o grandalhão falava como uma criança mimada _ Dê para mim!

_ Não! – Sam puxou e enrolou o cordão de couro na mão, guardando o pingente como se sua vida dependesse disso.

_ Oras, deixe de história, garoto! – Olav segurou forte o pulso de Sam, forçando-o a abri-lo _ Dê logo essa porcaria pra ele.

_ Não, por favor...- As lágrimas escaparam da represa de seus olhos _ É tudo que me resta do meu irmão... Por favor...

_ É bonito – Yuri não se deixou comover pelos apelos do prisioneiro e passou o cordão por sua cabeça deformada, ornando seu peito com o objeto brilhante.

_ Dean... – Sam não tinha mais forças _ Não podem tirar isso de mim – Fez menção de que ia levantar-se, com uma expressão de ódio no rosto _ Ninguém vai tomar meu irmão de mim, estão me ouvindo, seus malditos monstros?!

Um esboço de reação foi o que bastou para despertar a fúria de Olav, que acertou um golpe, com sua bota, no tórax de Samuel, fazendo-o voar contra a parede rochosa, num baque surdo.

Do canto dos lábios de Sam, escorreu um filete de sangue, manchando seu queixo e pingando em sua camisa suja.

Yuri aproximou-se, com um sorriso doente e lambeu o sangue fresco, ainda morno, que corria pelo rosto do rapaz.

Samuel ainda pôde sentir o hálito fétido e a aspereza da língua do outro, de encontro à sua pele, antes que tudo caísse novamente na escuridão.

oooOOOooo

Katyre estacionou seu carro no acostamento, sem dar aviso. Estava com uma dor de cabeça fenomenal e sua visão começava a ficar embaçada, sem qualquer motivo aparente. Ela bem sabia que tais sintomas eram prenúncio de mais uma visão ou de algo pior. Agarrou o volante com as duas mãos e deixou a cabeça descansar sobre elas.

_ Ei, o que há com você ? – Dean aproximou-se, preocupado.

_ Não foi nada – respondeu com a voz entrecortada e visivelmente cansada_ Já vai passar.

_ Foi o Sam, não foi? – Havia medo no olhar _ Você viu o Sammy. O que você viu, Kat? Me diga, pelo amor de Deus, me diga.

_ Não muito – ergueu a cabeça devagar, recostando no banco do automóvel, com a respiração ofegante _ Ele está desistindo, Dean.

_ Desistindo? – a angústia no olhar de Katyre o estava deixando apavorado_ Como assim desistindo? Meu irmão é a criatura mais teimosa que já pisou na face da Terra. Ele não desistiria.

_ Sam está cansado, Dean. E muito debilitado. Talvez não consigamos chegar até ele a tempo.

_ Que história é essa?!- seu coração estava aos pulos _ Eu não sobrevivi àquela merda toda pra ver meu irmão morrer! Sem essa! Nós vamos encontrá-lo e trazê-lo de volta e se eu nunca mais pisar uma montanha em minha vida, não vou reclamar.

_ Então temos que nos apressar – ligou o carro novamente, recuperada _ Precisamos dizer a ele que estamos a caminho – Dê-me a pulseira que pedi que você usasse – estendeu a mão.

_ Tome – Dean desatou o pequeno nó de couro de prendia as contas em tons de azul ao redor de seu pulso e entregou à mulher _ Mas o que isso tem a ver com meu irmão?

_ Era um elo de proteção –jogou as contas dentro do porta-luvas _ Não tenho tempo para explicar os detalhes agora, mas a partir desse momento, você não está mais imune aos pensamentos e às emoções de Sam.

_ Não estou entendendo nada – franziu a testa _ Eu não sou vidente nem médium.

_ Estamos próximos da aldeia – arrancou, colocando o veículo de volta à estrada _ Preciso que relaxe e se concentre em Sam. Diga a ele que estamos indo. Deixe-o saber que está tudo bem com você e que ele precisa lutar para nos dar tempo.

_ Mas eu não sei como fazer isso. Eu não sei...

_ Não há o que saber. Não existem fórmulas para isso. Apenas deixe sua mente vagar e concentre-se na figura do seu irmão e o resto virá.

Dean estava começando a duvidar seriamente da sanidade de Katyre. Ele sabia que ela era muito sensível, que fazia coisas inexplicáveis e tinha o dom de influenciar as pessoas, mas ele não era assim. Era um cara normal. Aliás, o mais incrédulo dos filhos de Deus, se é que tinha outro pai senão John Winchester. Mas em toda aquela maluquice que acabara de ouvir, só uma coisa fazia sentido: Salvar Sam. E se fosse preciso dar uma de Obi Wan Kenobi para isso, ele o faria, sem a menor sombra de dúvida.

O filho mais velho de John, deixou a cabeça cair para trás, deitando-a no encosto do banco do carona. Suas pálpebras afastaram a luz de seus olhos e o ar caminhou, gelado, até seus pulmões, onde ficou tempo suficiente para sair morno, condensando-se diante de seu rosto. Repetiu o movimento respiratório ainda algumas vezes e buscou em suas memórias, imagens de seu irmão menor.

Katyre acelerou o motor o máximo que a pista molhada e escorregadia permitia. De nada adiantariam mortos, então todo o cuidado seria pouco para evitarem um acidente.

No banco do carona, Dean permanecia silencioso e concentrado. Dava a impressão de que tinha entrado num sono profundo porque sua respiração, agora, tinha um ritmo lento, quase imperceptível.

***

__ Sam? Onde você está? _–Dean caminhava por túneis escuros __ Está me ouvindo, Sammy?! Sammy!!!_

__ Dean!_

__Sammy?! _

__ É você, Dean?!_

__ Estou indo, garoto! –_ correu em direção ao som da voz do irmão __Fique onde está que eu já estou indo!_

__ Oh, meu Deus, Dean...É mesmo você? De verdade?_

__ Tenha calma, Sammy. Eu estou aqui, maninho._

__ Você não está morto? _

__ Não. Estou bem vivo e venho buscar você logo._

__ Me tira daqui, Dean. Eles vão voltar e eu não sei se posso continuar com isso..._

__ Quem são eles, Sam? O que estão fazendo com você?_

__ Eles vão voltar logo, Dean. Você tem que sair daqui. Não dá pra soltar as correntes. Você tem que ir embora e se salvar._

__ Escuta, Sam. Me ouve. Eu vou voltar, certo? Estamos chegando com ajuda, está me ouvindo? Eu preciso que você seja forte e lute. Você tem que viver e não importa o que precise fazer pra isso. Só tem que se manter vivo. Pode fazer isso, por mim?_

__ Acho que posso._

__ Ótimo. Bom garoto. Não esqueça: Estamos chegando para buscar você._

__ Eu sei. Você não ia desistir de mim, não é?_

__ De jeito nenhum. Agora tenho que sair e buscar ajuda. Você fica quietinho e segura as pontas até eu voltar._

__ Dean..._

__ O que é?_

__ Só não demora, ta?_

__ Não vou demorar. Prometo._

oooOOOooo

_ Parece que os cães farejaram alguma coisa. Estão doidos, andando em círculos, escarafunchando na neve – Harry animou-se com a reação dos animais.

_ Só espero que não seja um corpo – Bobby puxou a aba do boné mais para frente, escondendo parcialmente os olhos embaçados _ Não quero entregar um corpo ao Dean. Ele não vai aguentar isso.

_ Você ouviu a Kat, não ouviu? Se ela diz que o rapaz está vivo, é porque está. Ela nunca se engana.

_ E porque vocês ainda não ganharam na loteria?

_ Porque, meu velho – riu _ Porque estou fadado a morrer pobre. Não se pode lutar contra o destino.

_Isso é o que me preocupa...

Bem lá no fundo do coração do velho caçador, havia a sombra do destino. Dean vivia repetindo a maldita frase que ele mesmo lhe ensinara _"Não existe essa coisa de destino. Cada um faz o seu destino, com suas escolhas"_ e agora, seu coração palpitava acelerado porque não conseguia confiar em suas próprias teorias. E se esse fosse realmente o destino desses meninos? Se estivesse escrito em algum lugar que eles jamais teriam paz? O que poderia ele fazer a respeito? Sua determinação com relação ao acaso, estava beirando à filosofia dos biscoitos da sorte, estava do tamanho de um pedacinho de papel dobrado, escrito à mão, com uma tinta vagabunda que se desmancharia ao mais leve toque. Não era assim que planejara terminar seus dias. Não era esse o futuro que pensara para aqueles rapazes. O mínimo que mereciam, era morrerem como homens, como heróis da resistência que eram, não afogados na dor do abandono.

oooOOOooo

Mal a mulher Sioux estacionou seu carro junto à clínica comunitária na aldeia dos Yankton, Dean saltou apressado, contendo o gemido pela pontada de dor que atravessara seu corpo, devido ao movimento brusco.

Ambos caminharam apressadamente em direção à casa do velho curandeiro, com os semblantes sérios, pesados de preocupação.

_ Eu sabia que você viria, Katyre – o sacerdote declarou, sem ao menos voltar-se, sentado na poltrona de couro, junto à janela.

_ Precisamos da sua ajuda, pai – a nativa aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se ao lado do pai e depositando suas mãos sobre o ante-braço dele.

_ Eu não tenho que ajudá-lo – girou a cabeça para o lado, dirigindo um olhar frio ao rapaz alto que estava junto à porta de entrada _ Ele não significa nada para mim.

_ Pai, são seres humanos.

_ Quando você nasceu – o velho mirou a paisagem através da janela _ Eu pensei que os deuses tinham sorrido para nós. Pensei que, finalmente, minha semente estaria protegida e seria propagada. Mas você não quis seguir os ensinamentos do seu povo. Renegou a antiga religião e trouxe a maldição para nossa família.

_ Por favor, pai – Kat parecia cansada _ Já tentei fazê-lo entender milhares de vezes que não reneguei seus ensinamentos nem o meu povo. Sou o que sou e tenho orgulho disso.

_ Mas escolheu viver no meio deles.

_ O senhor sabe que já estava escrito, muito antes de Harry surgir em minha vida, o que seria de mim e os caminhos que eu deveria trilhar. O senhor me ensinou que não há como apagar o que está escrito, que é só uma questão de tempo para que o destino se cumpra.

_ Você tem o dom, Katyre – o homem a fulminou com o olhar furioso _ Você desperdiça seus talentos com quem não merece, com os que não partilham de nossas crenças, com aqueles que nos roubaram a terra e a dignidade.

_ Não é verdade – Kat segurava as lágrimas _ Guardo nossas crenças e nossos costumes, mas é preciso estar aberto às mudanças, meu pai. Ou estaremos fadados à extinção e, pior, ao esquecimento – Puxou o ar profundamente, mantendo a calma _ Mas isso não é o mais importante agora. Precisamos que nos diga em que direção temos que ir para resgatar o irmão de Dean.

_ O que te faz pensar, mulher, que eu saberia onde está o branco ?

_ Há algo, ou alguém nessa montanha e você sabe, pai. Você, como sacerdote, é responsável pelos costumes, pelo espírito do seu povo e é conhecedor dos acordos que são travados. Diga-nos, então, com o que estamos lidando para que possamos resgatar Sam.

_ O Sasquatch...

_ Ah, não me venha com essa! – Dean interrompeu _ Nós achamos as suas pegadas 'by Wall Mart' na cabana de caça. Sabemos que o seu Pé Grande é uma farsa.

Katyre sinalizou para que Dean se calasse e permanecesse em seu lugar, afastado.

_ Quando Huron invocou os espíritos pela primeira vez, um espírito ainda mais velho tomou conta da montanha e contaminou os do nosso povo com uma doença maligna. Não sabíamos como curar os que eram contaminados e os demônios que viviam na floresta, avançavam sobre a nossa terra toda vez que a lua brilhava redonda no céu.

_ O senhor está querendo dizer que há lobisomens na floresta?- o caçador, mais uma vez, não se conteve.

_ Por favor, Dean.

_ O Espírito Que Anda não foi capaz de destruir os demônios e Huron fez um acordo com o morto-vivo branco, de fala estranha que chegou com os grandes barcos pelo Mississipi. O demônio branco deu ao nosso povo armas e balas capazes de matar as abominações, mas cobrou seu preço.

_ Exigiu alguns pescoços em sacrifício e o silêncio de vocês, não foi?

_ Dean! – a mulher não queria aborrecer o mais velho. Ele jamais lhe contara os fatos que relatava agora.

_ Está certo, está certo – ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição _ Não está mais aqui quem falou.

_ As pessoas que desapareceram na montanha por todos esses anos foram sacrificadas?

_ O demônio branco tem sede de sangue, mas aprendeu a viver com pouco e não nos incomodou por muito tempo, levando apenas aqueles que se aventuravam na parte mais alta da montanha. Ele se alimentava de mineiros, caçadores perdidos e de animais.

_ Mas por que,meu pai, depois de séculos, ele decidiu quebrar o pacto e atacar?

_ Não creio que ele tenha quebrado o acordo. Nós sempre nos protegemos mutuamente.

_ Então, quem ou o que está fazendo isso? Certamente não é humano - Katyre podia sentir em seus ossos que havia algo mais em toda aquela história.

_ Há muitas gerações, houve um rumor de que uma de nossas mulheres, uma dos que tinham sido marcados pelos demônios da floresta, seduzira o Demônio Branco, gerando seus filhos.

Dean afastou-se do portal e suas sobrancelhas subiram, em admiração, mostrando ainda mais os olhos intensamente verdes. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de um caso onde vampiros se reproduziam. De tudo o que conhecia sobre esses sanguessugas, sua família era formada pelos humanos transformados, após os ataques.

_ E esta mulher de nosso povo – o ancião continuou sua narrativa _ Gerou três crianças monstruosas, infectadas pela maldição de sua mãe e de seu pai.

_ Isso não é possível... – a filha do curandeiro mal podia crer nas palavras que ouvia _ O que seriam essas coisas metade lobisomem, metade vampiro?

_ Você os tem sentido, Katyre – o olhar penetrante _ Você sabe que teremos que detê-los porque o Demônio Branco não os tem mais sob controle. Vocês devem ir, antes que seja muito tarde. E eu cuidarei para que os espíritos ancestrais a amparem.

Dito isso, o homem encerrou a conversa, retirando-se para dentro da casa e fechandpo a porta atrás de si.

Dean seguiu ao lado de kat, caminhando pela neve, até onde o carro estava estacionado. Ambos pararam, frente a frente, junto ao automóvel, num incômodo silêncio. Seus cérebros tentavam processar todas as informações que reberam, mas ainda era muita coisa de uma vez só.

_ E agora, o que faremos? – a mulher estava repleta de dúvidas.

_ Balas de prata para lobisomens e Facões afiados para decepar a cabeça dos vampiros- Dean afirmou, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça, ainda meio chocado _ Só espero que esses mutantes não tenham desenvolvido nenhum super poder nessa combinação bizarra - Passou a mão pela barba por fazer _ Vampiros acasalando com lobisomens... Ninguém merece...

_ Espere por mim um pouco –Katyre falou, afastando-se em direção à uma casa mais afastada _ Preciso pegar umas coisas e seguiremos. Vá até a clínica e diga ao Bobby e ao Harry o que descobrimos. Tem um rádio lá.

oooOOOooo

_CONTINUA..._

oooOOOooo


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 : Perigo na Floresta

Assim que katyre retornou da parte mais afastada da aldeia, juntou-se ao grupo de busca que tinha organizado: três jovens nativos e um outro, mais velho, todos devidamente preparados para a missão que lhes tinha sido delegada.

Dean acompanhou a amiga até uma caminhonete Ford 56. Não pôde deixar de reparar na raridade. Aqueles índios apareciam com uma surpresa atrás da outra. Primeiro, se dispunham a buscar e resgatar um total estranho em meio à floresta congelada, com risco de acabarem vítimas do que estivesse por lá e, agora, um carro clássico em perfeito estado. Estava começando a gostar daquela gente.

O mais jovem dos Yankton, que aparentava não mais que 14 ou 15 anos, atrelou três cavalos à carroceria do Ford e montou no seu próprio, no que foi imitado pelos outros dois. O menino puxou os longos cabelos negros para trás e atou-os com uma tira de couro. Havia em seu semblante algo heróico. Havia um brilho determinado em seu olhar que chamou a atenção do caçador que seguia para dentro do automóvel.

Seguiram pela estrada que levava à trilha mais afastada da região onde iniciariam a busca pelo irmão de Dean.

O homem mais velho do grupo guiava a caminhonete silencioso. Mantinha os olhos na estrada e ouvia a conversa dos dois passageiros que se encontravam a seu lado.

_ Como você está, Dean? Não sente dores? TOmou seus remédios?

_ Estou bem – sorriu _ Não sinto nada. Só estou preocupado com o Sammy.

_ Nós o encontraremos, tenha certeza. Lobo Veloz e seus filhos são nossos melhores rastreadores. Têm muita experiência.

_ Não duvido disso, mas essa sensação... Esse peso dentro do meu peito... Não sei... Tem alguma coisa errada com o Sam, Kat. Eu posso sentir que ele está se afastando, que nós o estamos perdendo.

Lobo Veloz parou o automóvel e desceu dele, mudo como esteve até aquele momento, quando proferiu as primeiras palavras na presença do estranho. Sua voz era forte e tinha um tom gutural. Ordenou, em seu idioma natal, que seus filhos se preparassem para continuarem a viagem a cavalo e montou um dos animais, acenando para que Dean e Katyre o seguissem.

_ Tem certeza de que pode fazer isso? – Kat demosntrava preocupação _ Ainda é muito recente o ferimento. Cavalgar pode ser muito doloroso, além de perigoso, Dean.

_ Não se preocupe comigo. Estou bem – segurou as rédeas e alisou a crina do animal castanho.

O caçador firmou o pé no estribo e impulsionou seu corpo para cima, segurando firmemente no apoio da sela, mas não obteve força suficiente para alcançar seu intento. Tentou ainda mais duas vezes, em vão. Começava a suar e fisgadas atravessavam seu tórax, passeando de um lado para o outro.

O nativo-menino apeou de seu cavalo e dirigiu-se ao homem branco que tentava, sem sucesso, montar o animal e , segurando em seu tornozelo livre, deu-lhe apoio para que alcançasse o outro lado da sela.

Dean olhou para baixo e encarou os sérios olhos negros, tão jovens, do Yankton e sorriu-lhe acanhado, em agradecimento.

Todos se puseram novamente a caminho. Já passava do meio-dia e não deveriam perder mais tempo.

O grupo entrou na floresta e seguiu uma trilha inexistente aos olhos menos treinados. Nenhum automóvel ou motocicleta seria capaz de passar por ali. O terreno era muito acidentado, com vegetação por todo lado, sem falar na altura da neve. Os cavalos seguiam devagar, em fila indiana, com Lobo Veloz à frente.

oooOOOooo

O sangue pingava lentamente dentro do cálice de cristal, saindo em vermelho-vivo, da ferida aberta no pulso esquerdo de Samuel.

Os três estavam ali: Anton e seus dois filhos abomináveis, degustando o precioso sangue do jovem Winchester, saboreando cada gota que escorria de seu corpo debilitado.

Eles pareciam embriagados. No início, vinham apenas uma vez no dia e recolhiam uma pequena quantidade de sangue que dividiam entre si, mas agora, apareciam até três vezes e retiravam quantidades cada vez maiores. Ficavam ansiosos e demonstravam inquietação até que, finalmente, saciavam sua sede.

Sam sentia-se fraco. Seu corpo dava claros sinais de esgotamento. A visão estava sempre embaçada e sua cabeça não se mantinha mais em pé por si só. Há dois dias não sentia as pernas ou os braços, constantemente amarrados. Nada do que lhe traziam para comer, parava dentro do estômago. Nem água. Estava desistindo de lutar para não prolongar mais seu sofrimento.

A todo instante, nos momentos de lucidez, que se tornavam cada vez mais raros, levava seus pensamentos ao irmão. Teve a certeza de que chegara a sonhar com Dean naquela noite. Sonhara que seu irmão o vinha salvar. Um sonho tão nítido, tão real, que o deixara guardado no fundo coração. Mas no fundo, sabia que não adiantaria muito sonhar. Aqueles monstros haviam assassinado seu irmão. O haviam deixado para trás naquela maldita montanha congelada e tudo, absolutamente tudo, era sua culpa. Sua e de mais ninguém. Culpa de sua teimosia e seria mesmo melhor morrer porque Dean não estava mais ali para protegê-lo de sua própria arrogância.

oooOOOooo

Os cães continuavam agitados e arrastavam os Rangers pela neve. Eles, definitivamente, tinham encontrado o rastro de Sam e seguiam cada vez mais para dentro das árvores, rumo ao pico da montanha.

A essa altura, todos os patrulheiros, Bobby e o xerife Thompson, seguiam os animais a pé. Quase corriam, na verdade, e a neve fofa dificultava muito o trabalho.

Apesar do sol brilhante no céu, a temperatura era ainda muito baixa. A luz do Astro Rei refletia na brancura da neve, ferindo a vista.

Bobby tinha todos os seus ossos reclamando pelo frio e pelo esforço físico. Dentro de sua cabeça, tinha decidido que, recuperando Sam, teria uma conversa muito séria com aquele garoto sobre caçadas em montanhas geladas no inverno.

Muito próximo de uma parede rochosa que se estendia por mais de cinco metros de altura, os cães se aglomeraram diante da entrada de uma pequena gruta e latiam freneticamente, querendo, todos ao mesmo tempo, passar pela abertura e buscar o que quer que fosse que estivesse se escondendo lá dentro.

Os homens acompanharam os animais e cercaram a entrada da caverna, aberta na rocha sólida. Muitos cliques das travas de espingardas e rifles foram ouvidos.

O ranger responsável pelos cães afastou-os da boca da gruta e prendeu-os nas guias que carregava, mantendo os animais a uma certa distância para que os outros policiais se aproximassem, com segurança. O clima estava tenso. Se algum urso estivesse entocado ali dentro, muito provavelmente, ao primeiro sinal de invasão, sairia distribuindo patadas e mordidas para todo lado.

Cautelosamente, o batedor Yankton, carregando uma tocha acesa, passou pela estreita abertura e foi seguindo para dentro, no mais absoluto silêncio. Não pretendia chamar a atenção, apenas verificar se algum animal tinha arrastado Sam para dentro da montanha e, se suas suspeitas se confirmassem, não seria nada agradável a visão que o aguardava.

Aqueles foram os dois minutos mais longos e assustadores da vida de Bobby Singer. Sabia que se o nativo encontrasse os restos do rapaz ali, teria que enfrentar algo muito pior e seus olhos cansados não puderam crer quando perceberam a camisa xadrez rasgada nas mãos do homem Sioux.

_ Ele esteve aqui – afirmou o nativo _ Mas não há sinais de sangue ou luta. Não morreu aqui, com certeza – entregou os restos da roupa ao caçador e continuou seu caminho, em direção ao topo da montanha.

Thompson e Bobby sabiam, pelo telefonema de Dean, que Sam não estava à mercê de ursos ou qualquer outro animal selvagem. Ambos, e talvez, o voluntário batedor indígena também, tinham conhecimento de que a besta que enfrentariam era bem mais perigosa. Era sobrenatural. Era algo para o qual aqueles homens destemidos não estavam preparados.

Algumas centenas de metros e poucos minutos mais tarde, um assovio alto fez com que um dos guardas florestais soltasse os cães das correias novamente. Os animais dispararam na direção do som agudo e entraram pela floresta mais fechada, latindo e farejando por entre as árvores altas e largas.

Os ganidos, acompanhados dos gritos do rastreador indígena, fizeram com que todos os homens da patrulha empunhassem novamente suas armas e adentrassem a floresta, em ritmo acelerado.

Havia confusão e medo em seus semblantes. Um rastro vermelho cobria a alvura da neve por entre os troncos e se estendia por vários metros, desaparecendo junto à formação rochosa que se estendia até o ponto mais alto da montanha.

Bobby encontrou parte da perna traseira de um dos cães e chamou pelos companheiros.

_ Essa coisa é mais esperta e mais forte do que pensamos, Thompson – o caçador indicou mais restos de animais e a arma do nativo que os guiava _ Não ouvi nenhum tiro e creio que o rapaz não teve nem tempo de reagir.

_ O que faremos agora? – o xerife empurrou o gorro para trás e secou o suor que escorria-lhe pela testa _ Os homens estão assustados. Não vão querer ficar aqui depois que anoitecer.

_ Quem quiser ir, que vá – Bobby ergue-se e carregou a espingarda com as balas de prata _ Não os culpo. Eu também estou apavorado, mas não vou largar o Sam aqui.

_ Tem certeza? – Harry segurou o mais velho pelo braço, impedindo-o de afastar-se _ Pensa bem, Singer. Se esse animal, ou sei lá... Essa coisa. Se isso destroçou cinco cães grandes e um índio em menos de 5 minutos, bem debaixo de nossos narizes, você acha que o seu garoto ainda pode estar vivo em algum lugar?

_ Dean e Katyre dizem que está – deu de ombros _ Para mim, é o que basta.

_ Certo. Então vou seguir com você, mas não posso falar pelos outros.

_Tome – o caçador entregou um facão afiado ao policial _ Se a criatura não for detida pelas balas de prata, aproveite a primeira chance que tiver e corte-lhe a cabeça fora.

_ Corta-lhe a cabeça? – incrédulo, o xerife questionou seu amigo _ E o que te faz pensar que depois de ser atingida impunemente por balas de prata eu vá conseguir me aproximar o suficiente dessa coisa para cortar-lhe a cabeça?

_ Não sei – Bobby virou-se e começou a andar _ Mas tenho certeza de que você vai dar um jeito ou não vai ser só o Dean que vai ter que chorar seus mortos.

oooOOOooo

Há mais de uma hora subiam a encosta íngreme da montanha pelas trilhas estreitas encravadas na rocha.

O som dos cascos dos cavalos ecoava de maneira assustadora em meio aos silvos do vento e o silêncio arrebatador que envolvia a pequena expedição de resgate.

A todo momento, Katyre voltava-se, virando o corpo para observar seu jovem amigo convalescente que vinha logo atrás. Estava preocupada com a saúde dele. Puxou a manga do casaco e observou o relógio. Estava ficando tarde. Não gostaria de ter que passar a noite ao relento sob aquelas condições, porque uma recaída poderia trazer graves consequências.

Lobo Veloz ergueu o braço, fazendo parar a tropa. Apeou de seu cavalo, puxou-o pelas rédeas para fora da trilha e todos os outros o seguiram imediatamente.

Dean escorregou pela sela e engoliu o gemido quando seus pés bateram no chão. Não permitiria que os demais percebessem que estava meio tonto e que sentia seu corpo queimar por dentro. Certamente Kat o faria dar meia volta e descer a montanha, direto para o hospital se, sequer desconfiasse de seu mal-estar. Respirou fundo e evitou, a todo custo, cruzar com o olhar da mulher. Já lhe bastava o medo de que esta pudesse ler sua mente.

Os meninos Yankton prenderam os animais junto a um conjunto de árvores e caminharam para junto do pai.

Vez por outra, o batedor apanhava um punhado de neve e o observava com cuidado, cheirando e provando o gosto do gelo.

A sensação de que eram observados crescia dentro do peito do caçador. Podia sentir que algo estava muito próximo. Todos os seus ossos gritavam que algo ou alguém os observava há algum tempo.

Katyre, apesar de não externar sua preocupação, também sentia aquela presença. Quase podia ouvir a respiração do predador. Seu estômago estava dando voltas. O silêncio anormal que os circundava acrescentava muita tensão à atmosfera. Nem um grilo, nem um trinar de pássaros. Um total e absoluto silêncio, maculado apenas pelo som de suas botas afundando na neve fresca.

Em breve o dia terminaria e, sem a luz do sol, tudo seria mais difícil e infinitamente mais perigoso.

Um farfalhar das folhas das árvores chamou a atenção de todos do grupo, fazendo-os concentrarem-se nos movimentos da vegetação, à sua esquerda.

Lobo Veloz sinalizou, com um gesto, para que mantivessem o silêncio e permanecessem juntos. Retirou dois facões do cinturão, segurando-os, um em cada mão, em posição de ataque.

Dean e o filho mais velho do nativo engatilharam seus rifles e buscaram um alvo ao redor de sua posição. Não viram nada.

_Wakan! – O índio chamou e a mulher voltou-se para ele _ O lugar sagrado está bem a frente.

_ Sim, eu vejo – ambos trocaram olhares, numa cumplicidade silenciosa _ Sei no que está pensando...

_ A lua chegará em breve – Lobo Veloz apontou o céu _ É a quinta lua. Está na hora.

_ Não sei se posso fazer isso, meu amigo – Katyre parecia angustiada _ Não sei se sou...

_ Você é Wakan – o homem foi categórico, entregando a ela um saco de couro amarrado com um cordão trançado _ Isso é o que você é.

_ Dean? – Kat voltou-se ao caçador depois de tomar a sacola em suas mãos _ Preciso que fique com Billy. Eu e os outros iremos até o santuário e preciso que espere por nós.

_ Está doida? – Franzindo o cenho, Dean demonstrou sua indignação _ De jeito nenhum que vocês vão me deixar de fora, seja lá do que forem fazer! Eu também vou!

_ O lugar sagrado não foi feito para pés estranhos – Lobo Veloz dirigiu a palavra ao caçador, pela primeira vez.

_ Eu não estou nem aí pro que você pensa a respeito dos meus pés. Só não vou me esconder com o pirralho em lugar nenhum e fim de papo!

_ Dean, por favor...- Kat depositou a mão espalmada sobre o peito do rapaz _ Eu entendo sua irritação e compreendo perfeitamente que queira participar do resgate de seu irmão, mas você não poderá nos ser útil agora. Não no que precisamos fazer.

_ Não começa, Katyre- Dean afastou a mão da mulher _ Você não vai colocar mais uma de suas mandingas em mim e eu não vou te obedecer feito um cordeirinho.

_ Não estou tentando enfeitiçá-lo – ela pareceu ofendida _ Preciso que fique com Billy num lugar seguro e cuide para que tenhamos tempo, só isso.

O Winchester já tinha dentro da boca, mais meia dúzia de argumentos para retrucar, mas os índios tomaram as rédeas do cavalo de suas mãos, deixando-o a pé na companhia do rapazote e partiram.

oooOOOooo

_ Onde está Olav? – saindo das sombras, Anton arguiu seu filho que observava de perto o rosto pálido de seu prisioneiro.

_ Lá fora – não desviou o olhar _ Pai, esse aqui não vai durar muito.

_ Deixe-o, por enquanto – aproximou-se da porta _ Devemos nos preocupar em deixar este lugar. Não é mais seguro permanecermos aqui.

_ E para onde iremos?

_ Ainda não sei. Decidirei mais tarde os detalhes.

_ Pai, estou ficando com fome – Yuri aproximou-se ainda mais de Samuel, provocando no rapaz, ondas de náusea _ Por que não nos alimentamos logo dele e acabamos com isso?

_ Porque, seu idiota, a montanha está infestada de humanos e seus malditos cães farejadores – Anton endureceu ainda mais seu semblante sombrio _ Trate de encontrar seu irmão. Não quero nenhum dos dois fora da caverna essa noite e mantenham-se longe do rapaz. Precisamos dele vivo caso tenhamos que barganhar.

_ Ninguém vai nos encontrar, pai. Podemos destroçar todos aqueles sujeitos com uma das mãos.

_ Não subestime o inimigo. Por causa da imprudência de vocês, não teremos mais o apoio dos nativos. Eles não mais fecharão os olhos aos nossos atos. Não mais permitirão que andemos livremente. O nosso tempo neste lugar terminou.

_ Mas, pai...

_ Cale-se, Yuri! Faça como ordenei. Agora!

Yuri afastou-se de Sam e deixou a sala subterrânea, para encontrar seu irmão e fazer os preparativos para a partida como seu pai ordenara, deixando o mais velho para trás.

_ Seu tormento terminará em breve, meu jovem – falou próximo ao ouvido do caçador, num sussurro _ De uma forma ou de outra.

Sam deixou o ar sair devagar de seus pulmões depois que a figura bizarra de Anton desapareceu nas sombras. No fundo, estava agradecido por seu pesadelo estar chegando ao fim. De qualquer maneira, sendo resgatado pelos homens que vasculhavam a montanha ou acabando morto pelas mãos daquelas monstruosidades, estaria livre. A perspectiva da morte, agora, tinha o gosto da liberdade.

oooOOOooo

_ O que você acha? – Thompson mal podia acreditar na cena diante de seus olhos.

_ Deixe-o comer – Bobby aconselhou _ Está distraído com o cheiro do sangue dos animais e não perceberá quando nos aproximarmos.

_ Mas que diabos é aquela coisa, Singer?

_ Uma nova espécie de aberração, amigo – os dois permaneciam agachados atrás de um conjunto de arbustos, observando Olav devorar os cães da patrulha _ Todos os outros estão com as armas carregadas com as balas de prata?

_ Sim, estão.

_ Dê dois minutos para que eu me aproxime e esvaziem toda a munição nele. Não esqueça de manter uma tocha acesa depois que começarem a atirar. Assim que cair, termino o serviço, entendeu?

O xerife concordou com um gesto e afastou-se, passando as instruções aos poucos homens que tinham decidido permanecer na caçada ao 'sabe-se-lá-o-que'.

Bobby movimentou-se pela vegetação rasteira, saindo da linha de tiro e colocando-se o mais perto possível do ser que se alimentava sobre o tapete vermelho de sangue que manchava a fina camada de neve. Conferiu o relógio e aguardou. Em alguns minutos não haveria mais luz do dia. Precisavam terminar o serviço depressa.

No tempo combinado, os patrulheiros liderados por Harry abriram fogo. Olav recebeu com surpresa os primeiros impactos dos projéteis, caindo ao chão.

Os homens continuaram atirando e se aproximando, mas ativeram-se no momento em que, aquele que parecia um humano deformado, iniciou sua transformação em algo ainda mais assustador: seu corpo cresceu em tamanho, retorcido, cobrindo-se de pêlos e garras e presas imensas surgiram, de forma ameaçadora, quando a lua acendeu no céu.

A saraivada de tiros continuava, impiedosamente, e a criatura urrava em fúria, no meio da nuvem formada pelos disparos das armas. O som ensurdecedor e o cheiro de pólvora encheram todo o lugar.

À medida em que as balas de prata penetravam ou atravessavam o corpo de Olav, este se contorcia e lutava para defender-se, até que o metal contido nas cápsulas começou a envenenar seu corpo animalesco, fazendo-o cair sobre os joelhos.

Não havia mais munição em qualquer armamento nas mãos dos patrulheiros. Todos atiraram exaustivamente, até a última bala e, foi no instante em que o tiroteio cessou, Bobby saiu de onde estava e, com seu facão, decepou a cabeça da besta, que rolou pelo chão. Tomou a tocha da mão de um dos rangers e ateou fogo às roupas de Olav.

O fogo crescia à medida em que consumia o monstro mutante decapitado, iluminando os semblantes assustados dos humanos que o haviam derrotado. Aquela cena ficaria marcada para sempre na memória de cada um deles.

oooOOOooo

_ O que eles pensam que estão fazendo? – Dean abriu os braços, indignado _ Voltem aqui! Não podem me deixar aqui, seus desgraçados filhos da p***!

_ Está gastando sua garganta a toa – concluiu o jovem Billy, sentando-se no chão e recolhendo galhos para acender uma fogueira.

_ Cala a boca, pirralho!

_ E também não vai resolver ficar descontando sua raiva em mim. Eu queria ir com eles. Ninguém me perguntou. Só me mandaram ficar e cuidar de você.

_ Não preciso que nenhum fedelho cuide de mim. Posso muito bem me virar sozinho – a irritação fazia o rosto pálido do caçador corar _ E o que você pensa que está fazendo?

_ Acendendo uma fogueira, não é óbvio? Wakan e os outros vão demorar e logo a noite cairá.

_ Está com medinho do escuro, grande guerreiro? – Sarcasmo. Ele estava mesmo muito irritado.

_ Não vou brigar com você – o garoto ignorou o outro _ Wakan me mandou ficar de olho em você e é isso o que vou fazer. Amanhã serei respeitado como homem e receberei meu nome Sioux.

_ Que papo é esse, moleque? Você não se chama Billy?– Dean agachou-se junto do menino.

_ Essa viagem é o meu ritual de passagem. E Billy é o nome que está escrito nos papéis que a sua gente nos obriga a usar. No meu povo, recebemos o nome que nos acompanhará pelo resto da vida e que será lembrado pelas gerações futuras depois do rito de passagem, onde devemos demonstrar bravura.

_ Você conhece bem essa montanha? Poderia me guiar até o local sobre o qual o pai de Katyre falou?

_ De olhos fechados.

_ Então pegue suas coisas e vamos nessa – o caçador apanhou a mochila que estava no chão e conferiu a munição na pistola.

_ Meu pai não vai gostar disso. Ele nos mandou esperar aqui.

_ Ah, que belo ritual de passagem o seu! Cheio de demonstração de bravura, com certeza! Imagina! Amanhã quando chegar na aldeia vai ser chamado de " O Pequeno Bezerro Desmamado" porque está me parecendo que o grande guerreiro aí está se borrando de medo do papai – Dean sabia como mexer com os brios do garoto.

_ Não tenho medo de nada! – o garoto bradou _ Vou mostrar o caminho e matar a besta da floresta, você vai ver! – empunhou seu arco e flechas.

_ É assim que se fala, meu chapa! – o sorriso se alargou no rosto do rapaz.

Billy apagou a fogueira com terra e indicou a direção a ser seguida. Empunhou seu facão afiado e atravessou o arco no peito, sendo seguido de perto por Dean.

Alguns minutos de caminhada por dentro da mata e começaram a sentir o ar gelado da noite se aproximando. Ouviram vários disparos que pareciam estar a uma boa distância e se detiveram por um momento, tentando identificar a direção do som.

O silêncio voltou a imperar na floresta e, quando a lua brilhou amarela e redonda no céu, um arrepio correu pela espinha de Dean. A imagem de um Sam debilitado e assustado se formou dentro de sua mente. Por pouco não tropeçou nas próprias pernas com a visão. Sua cabeça estava tinindo novamente.

O garoto Yankton percebeu a incerteza dos passos de seu companheiro e parou, voltando para junto dele.

_ Você está bem? Parece cansado.

_ Estou ótimo – disfarçou e firmou os pés no chão.

_ Mas não parece. Viu seu irmão outra vez?

_ O que é que há com vocês? Todo mundo da sua gente tem poderes mentais, é?

_ Não – o menino riu _ Wakan disse que você as vezes vê o que acontece com seu irmão. Ela também o sente.

_ Por que vocês ficam chamando Katyre de Wakan? O que é isso?- Dean sinalizou para que o garoto continuasse caminhando.

_ É o que ela é. Na língua de meu povo, Wakan é a Mulher Santa.

_ Isso é reconfortante. Pelo menos temos uma santa do nosso lado. O que pode dar errado?

_ Você não respeita as nossas tradições.

_ Não, eu respeito, só não sou muito crente, sabe?

_ Katyre guarda o espírito de Wakan. Ela protege o nosso povo, nos mantém unidos e nos levará ao encontro do Grande Espírito, o Búfalo Branco, quando chegar a hora.

_ E o pai dela ficou danado quando Kat decidiu casar com um cara branco.

_ O curandeiro sabe que a hora dela chegará e Wakan fará o que tem que ser feito.

_ Falta muito ainda? – o caçador jogou a luz da lanterna à frente das árvores _ Fique quieto – empurrou os ombros do menino para baixo e levou o indicador aos lábios, exigindo silêncio.

Um vulto atravessou a mata, movimentando as folhagens e arrastando a neve. Podiam ouvir a respiração ruidosa e sons guturais que se misturavam à grunhidos.

De onde estavam não podiam ver claramente, mas a sombra era grande e se movimentava com rapidez por entra as árvores. Billy puxou a manga do casado de Dean, indicando que ambos deveriam mover-se de forma a ficarem contra o vento, evitando assim que fossem farejados. Se estivessem pensando em um urso ou um lobo, talvez apenas essa estratégia fosse o suficiente, mas eles sabiam que a criatura que vagava pela escuridão da noite estava muito além do perigo de um animal selvagem.

As nuvens afastaram-se e a luz da lua cheia trouxe um tom azulado ao cenário e, foi aí que puderam perceber quando o vulto entrou numa casa velha encravada na encosta da montanha, em seu ponto mais alto.

_ Você fica aqui – Dean sussurrou _ Esteja preparado.

_ Não vou ficar aqui coisa nenhuma.

_ Cara, você é teimoso.

_ Ou vamos os dois ou não vai ninguém - Billy retirou o arco do ombro e apanhou as flechas, armando-se.

_ Qual é... As coisas podem ficar esquisitas lá dentro. Vai ser perigoso e eu não posso me concentrar em acabar com aquela coisa, resgatar o Sam e proteger você, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu sou bom, mas não sou o Super-Homem.

_ Cuide de você e do seu irmão. Sei me defender muito bem.

_ Mas que merda! – Dean passou a mão pelo rosto, contrariado - Com tanto índio nessa terra, eu tinha que arranjar um mais teimoso que uma mula empacada.

_ Estamos perdendo tempo – passando pelo caçador, o jovem Sioux avançou pelas sombras em direção à entrada da casa abandonada.

Como não havia o que fazer, porque aquele garoto estava decidido a se tornar um homem, mesmo que tivesse que morrer por isso, o Winchester seguiu em seu encalço, parando junto à parede lateral e colocando-se na frente do rapazote. Movimentou os dedos da mão direita para verificar se o gesso que cobria o antebraço não o impediria de atirar; engatilhou a pistola e verificou se seu facão ainda estava preso à bainha, na cintura.

Um urro feroz encheu a noite, ecoando pela floresta como se fosse seu dono, como se reclamasse seu território, fazendo o resto do mundo calar.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUA

oooOOOooo

_**N/A: Perdão pela demora, mas estive com a mão engessada – inveja do Dean ;) - o que dificultou um pouco a conclusão e revisão deste capítulo, mas está aí e espero que vocês gostem.  
**_

_**As portas estão abertas para os comentários. Não se acanhem e façam uma aprendiz de escritora feliz.**_

_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 : Perigo na Floresta

Um mau pressentimento invadiu o jovem coração do rapaz nativo, que prensou seu corpo à parede de madeira envelhecida e buscou, com o olhar, movimentos na imensidão das sombras da floresta à sua volta.

_ Acho melhor você me esperar aqui fora, garoto – Dean sussurrou, sem olhar para trás, ainda agachado junto à construção.

_ Nada feito. Vou com você e não sou garoto, já disse.

_ Está certo, Billy – reforçou a entonação no nome do jovenzinho _ Eu desisto. Só tenha cuidado e fique atrás de mim, certo? Essa coisa não é um bicho selvagem qualquer. Não vai ser moleza lá dentro se tivermos que encará-la de frente.

O pequeno guerreiro acenou positivamente e engoliu o medo atravessado em sua garganta. Não admitiria nem sob tortura que estava apavorado, mas se alguém pudesse ouvir seu coração, perceberia que sua tranquilidade era apenas aparente.

Ambos entraram sorrateiramente na casa, pela varanda e seguiram, guardados pelas sombras, avançando pelos cômodos, com cautela. Olhos e ouvidos atentos a qualquer movimento, qualquer som.

Chegaram ao final da casa e não encontraram sinal da criatura. Estavam confusos. De forma alguma o ser mutante poderia ter deixado o local sem que percebessem e não havia um segundo andar.

Na cozinha, Billy puxou a barra do casaco de Dean, apontando marcas úmidas no chão, diante da porta da despensa. O caçador passou seu dedo sobre o líquido e percebeu que se tratava de sangue. Certamente o monstro teria entrado por aquela porta.

Segurando a pistola carregada de balas de prata numa das mãos e o facão na outra, o Winchester posicionou-se ao lado da porta de venezianas, com as costas coladas à parede e aguardou que seu amigo girasse a maçaneta, puxando o anteparo de madeira em sua direção.

Dean verificou que o compartimento estava vazio e foi entrando devagar, observando cada detalhe do espaço. Nada além de mofo, poeira e muitas prateleiras vazias. Continuou entrando e seus pés tocaram algo no chão que chamou-lhe a atenção.

Billy passou a frente do mais velho, segurou a argola grossa de metal com as duas mãos e levantou a tampa, assim que recebeu um olhar aprovador do outro.

O alçapão dava para um túnel sob a casa.

O irmão de Samuel foi o primeiro a descer pela escada de madeira, ao constatarem que não havia sinal de vida no lugar. Apenas uma tênue claridade que permitia ver através da penumbra. Havia um cheiro estranho e desagradável que contaminava todo o ambiente. Algo que lhes revirava o estômago.

Os dois caminharam na direção da luz trêmula, sempre rentes à parede de pedra. Era frio. Frio e muito úmido. A sensação de perigo gritava dentro de seus cérebros, mas a necessidade de concluir sua missão era maior.

Chegaram então, ao corredor ladeado por algumas pesadas portas de madeira, onde tochas presas às argolas nas paredes, cuidavam da iluminação do lugar.

Dean foi passando pelas portas e se deteve diante de uma. Parou, sem qualquer aviso ou motivo aparente e empurrou-a com o ombro, abrindo uma pequena fresta. Lá dentro, a sombra projetada na parede, fez seu coração falhar uma batida, impedindo que soltasse o ar de dentro dos pulmões. Continuou a empurrar a porta com cuidado e colocou parte do corpo para dentro.

Era Sam ali. Seria capaz de reconhecer seu irmão em qualquer lugar, mesmo de costas. Passou para dentro do cômodo, sendo seguido por Billy; embainhou o facão e prendeu a arma à cintura ao verificar que não havia ameaça iminente. Aproximou-se rapidamente do rapaz acorrentado ao teto, sem fazer barulho.

_ Sammy...- bateu no rosto do mais moço – Sam? – Levou os dedos ao pescoço verificando a pulsação e, só então foi capaz de respirar normalmente outra vez.

_ Ele está vivo? – o menino, num sussurro, quis saber.

_ Procure pelas chaves – Dean orientou o menor, afastando os cabelos compridos do irmão para ver melhor seu rosto _ Não posso atirar nas correntes. Temos que achar as chaves.

Mesmo na sombra, a aparência de Sam cortou o coração de seu irmão. As enormes olheiras arroxeadas e a lividez de sua pele revelavam sua condição. Seus pulsos estavam machucados pelas corrente.

_ Eu vou matar esses desgraçados – Verificou os pequenos cortes no pescoço e nos pulsos _ Eles vão pagar, Sam. Vão pagar caro por isso.

Não tardou para que Billy surgisse com uma chave meio enferrujada que serviu perfeitamente na fechadura do cadeado que trancava as correntes junto ao elo, no alto.

O garoto pegou uma cadeira e, subindo, abriu a fechadura e soltou os elos enquanto Dean sustentava o peso do irmão, evitando que este se esborrachasse no chão.

Precisavam ser rápidos.

Dean ajeitou o caçula e puxou-o, pelos ombros, em direção à saída.

Billy seguia na retaguarda, atento a tudo, empunhando suas armas de defesa. O garoto era realmente corajoso.

Com alguma dificuldade, chegaram ao pé da escada de madeira.

O mais velho recostou seu irmão na parede próxima e ergueu-se, puxando o ar com força. Estava cansado. Muito. Mais do que o normal. Sam era grande e pesado, mas nunca tivera dificuldade em carregá-lo das outras vezes em que precisou.

Passando pelo caçador, o jovem Sioux subiu rapidamente os degraus de madeira que os separavam da liberdade e desapareceu na escuridão lá fora, voltando em seguida, com uma corda.

Bem, o garoto era corajoso e inteligente, com certeza.

Amarraram a corda ao redor do tórax de Samuel. Dean subiu pelas escadas e puxou devagar, elevando Sam, com a ajuda de Billy.

A cada puxada na corda, Dean sentia suas costelas arderem. Não era hora de pensar na dor. Não era hora de pensar em nada a não ser salvar Sam. Não sairia dali antes de resgatar seu irmão, não depois de chegarem tão longe e, se seu corpo ainda fosse capaz, voltaria para matar todas aquelas criaturas que tinham machucado seu irmãozinho. Era o terror de perder Sam, mais do que o ódio pelas abominações sobrenaturais que o haviam levado que movia e impulsionava o Winchester mais velho, que o fazia buscar forças e energia onde sequer sabia que existiam.

Lá embaixo, Billy apoiava as longas pernas de Sam, empurrando-as para cima.

Finalmente estavam fora daquele maldito buraco fedorento.

Continuaram a arrastar um Samuel inconsciente para fora da casa, cuidadosamente, porém o mais rápido que podiam. Faltava pouco. Alguém lá em cima poderia dar uma mãozinha e permitir que mais nenhum monstro aparecesse em seu caminho para atrapalhar sua fuga.

Na varanda, o ar puro e o azulado do luar claro.

Faltava menos, agora.

Mais um passo rumo à segurança.

Três degraus para baixo e Sam gemeu.

Dean imediatamente retirou seu casaco e, com o auxílio de seu mais novo aliado, vestiu-o no caçula. Mantê-lo aquecido. Evitar que Sam entre em choque. Rápido. Não poderia deixar que seu irmão enfrentasse uma hipotermia agora. Levar Sam para um hospital . Aquecê-lo. Manter Sammy vivo e seguro. Tudo surgia dentro de sua cabeça em flashes, como anúncios em neon.

Dean voltou a arrastar seu irmão, traçando uma trilha funda na neve.

Billy, agora empunhando a pistola do caçador, arrastava um pedaço de galho com folhas sobre os rastros que deixavam.

Muito esforço e poucos metros. Podia sentir em seus ossos a aproximação do perigo. Onde teriam se metido Katyre, Lobo Veloz e seus outros filhos?

Apesar do frio, o suor escorria pelo canto do rosto de Dean. Mais pela dor e cansaço do que por calor.

_Olhe! – Billy apontou o brilho de luzes que se movimentavam ao longe na floresta.

_ Que seja o Bobby, por favor – Dean rezou em voz baixa _ Tem que ser o Bobby ou os índios. Não estou podendo enfrentar nada agora, por favor.

No meio do caminho entre a casa e a barra da floresta, iluminados pela lua cheia, Dean e Billy se puseram em posição de defesa quando o rosnado passou, num salto, por sobre suas cabeças, caindo entre eles e a salvação.

Era horrível. Mesmo para os olhos acostumados ao bizzarro, ainda assim, a figura de Yuri era abominável: Um misto de lobisomem e outra coisa assustadora que não sabiam definir.

O monstro mantinha-se apoiado sobre as pernas musculosas que mais pareciam as de um enorme lobo. Podia-se contar suas costelas alteradas que subiam e desciam, com a respiração acelerada,num peito coberto de pêlos espessos e escuros, molhados pela baba que escorria do maxilar projetado para frente que exibia presas imensas e dentes afiados. Suas garras armadas em posição de ataque se moviam com a retração muscular. E aqueles olhos... Os olhos vermelhos que povoaram os pesadelos de Dean nos últimos dias.

Aos primeiros disparos, a criatura reagiu, erguendo os longos braços, coma intenção de proteger-se das balas.

Bobby e os guardas estavam ainda distantes.

Dean deitou Sam sobre a neve e tomou sua arma da mão de Billy, efetuando disparos certeiros no monstro que continuava a caminhar em sua direção. Aquela coisa sentia a penetração da prata em sua carne, porque urrava cada vez mais alto, porém não se detinha. Pelo contrário, a ira parecia alimentá-la, ganhando terreno sobre o caçador.

Billy tencionou seu arco e disparou as flechas que tinha, em vão. As hastes de madeira atravessavam impunemente o corpo do filho de Anton, que se mantinha de pé, avançando assustadoramente sobre eles.

Num único salto, Yuri alcançou Dean e tomou-lhe o pescoço entre suas mãos. Aproximou-se do rosto do caçador ao ponto dele poder sentir o bafejar de seu hálito pútrido.

A certa distância ainda, Bobby, Thompsom e dois dos guardas que permaneceram com eles, mal podiam crer em seus olhos. Uma criatura enorme, com ares de fera segurava o jovem Winchester pelo pescoço, acima do solo. Correm ainda mais, suspendendo o tiroteio para não vitimar o rapaz.

Ali, a menos de três metros de distância, Billy percebeu quando Dean fechou os olhos, agarrado ao pulso de Yuri, sem conseguir respirar pela pressão exercida em sua garganta. Foi parte de um galho grosso que serviu de arma para o pequeno guerreiro.

O golpe em suas costas fez com que o monstro voltasse sua atenção para o rapazinho, largando por terra, o Winchester atordoado. Um par de olhos vermelhos, flamejavam em fúria, na direção de Billy. O som que emitiu só não foi mais assustador que a visão de suas presas, sedentas de sangue.

Assim que foi capaz de respirar novamente, os instintos do caçador ligaram os pontos que levavam o monstro na direção de seu jovem amigo. Correu os olhos pelo chão e rolou para junto do brilho que o metal de sua pistola exibia, pelo brilho da Lua.

Correr para dentro da floresta seria sua única salvação, pensou o menino guerreiro. Se corresse o bastante, poderia atrair a atenção da criatura, dando tempo suficiente para que Dean se recuperasse, que para os outros homens os alcançassem e, principalmente, para manter uma distância segura entre si e aquela aberração amaldiçoada.

Ao chegarem ao pequeno descampado diante da casa da montanha, Bobby e o xerife Thompson observaram o filho mais velho de John entrar na mata atrás de Yuri.

O coração do velho caçador estava aos pulos dentro do peito e seus pulmões davam a entender que explodiriam a qualquer momento. Parou por um segundo para recuperar o fôlego e continuou na correria desabalada atrás do policial que já se embrenhara pela vegetação atrás dos outros três.

Não era nada fácil correr com os pés afundando na neve. Era a segunda vez que perdia o equilíbrio e logo, se caísse novamente, Billy sabia que não teria chance contra a habilidade animal de seu perseguidor. Correr e cuidar de olhar para trás o estava deixando meio tonto. Seu senso de direção começava a ficar debilitado. Mas afinal, a direção em que ia, era o menos importante agora. Precisava manter a distância e rezar para que os espíritos estivessem olhando por ele.

As árvores passavam apressadas, como vultos negros dentro do cenário azulado. Já não sentia o frio. Já não sentia o ar rasgar-lhe os pulmões. Não sentia mais nada além da necessidade de evitar o pior. A adrenalina pulsava dentro de suas veias, fazendo o sangue ferver. Não lembrava mais da dor. Só conseguia pensar em salvar Billy e voltar para pegar Sam. Tomara que Bobby tenha chegado até Sam. Tomara que Sam ainda esteja vivo e que consiga chegar ao hospital. O ar de sua respiração se condensava diante de seu rosto como o bafejar dos dragões das histórias que contava ao irmão menor em sua infância.

***

_ Sam! – Bobby se deteve diante do corpo d jovem estirado na neve _ Meu Deus, garoto, o que fizeram com você? – Queria seguir e ajudar Dean e os outros, mas sabia que devia ficar e proteger Sam _ Ei, Scott! Passe um rádio e chame o helicóptero do resgate! Precisamos levar o garoto ao hospital agora!!!

O último dos Rangers, responsável pela comunicação com a base, fez o contato e aproximou-se, retirando de sua mochila um cobertor térmico, com o qual envolveu o ferido.

_ Fique firme, rapaz – o caçador conferiu a pulsação no pescoço e respirou mais aliviado _ A ajuda está chegando. Vamos tirá-lo daqui, ouviu? – Abraçou o corpo de Samuel, puxando-o para junto de si, recostando-o no seu próprio _ Vamos tirar vocês dois daqui, Sam.

_ O helicóptero chegará em dez minutos – o guarda florestal apanhou a máscara de oxigênio e colocou-a sobre o rosto pálido do jovem, bombeando o ar _ Precisamos mantê-lo respirando e aquecido.

_ Acha que pode cuidar dele sozinho? – os olhos do caçador subiram de Sam para os de Scott _ Eles podem precisar de ajuda lá e...

_ Vá – Foi só o que o rapaz respondeu e foi o que bastou para que Bobby Singer empunhasse seu rifle e corresse na direção tomada pelos demais, para dentro da noite.

***

Billy estava caído junto a uma árvore e Yuri, pronto para devorar o jovem Yankton. O jovem que ainda não tinha seu 'nome de homem' e, que se ele não fizesse alguma coisa rápido, não o haveria de ter.

Os tiros foram disparados até que o pente da pistola prateada pulasse, vazio, deixando, como única opção ao homem que corria alucinadamente, como um louco, ao berros, na direção da fera, o facão reluzente. A arma afiada entrou pelas costas de Yuri num único e violento golpe, que o fez gemer. Um gemido alto, quase um grito de dor, mas que não o impediu de golpear Dean com um dos braços, fazendo-o voar para longe.

Dessa vez estava ferrado, pensou. Muito ferrado. Ferrado de verdade. E era só isso que sua mente conseguia processar. O monstro bestial caminhava em sua direção, salivando e rosnando, pronto para fazê-lo em pedaços e não conseguia atinar numa saída para aquela situação.

Thompson surgiu atirando, de dentro da floretas, juntamente com um outro guarda, chamando a atenção de Yuri. O policial não conseguia acreditar na quantidade de balas que já tinham atingido aquela coisa que continuava a atacar e avançar sobre eles.

Nesses breves instantes, Dean forçou o corpo para cima, sobre os cotovelos, e ergueu-se ofegante. Sentiu o conhecido gosto metálico em sua boca, mas não tinha tempo para pensar nisso agora. Com a manga da camisa, limpou o líquido que escorria do canto da boca, depois de cuspir a saliva grossa e vermelha sobre a neve. Em passos cambaleantes, tomou nas mãos o facão que encontrou pelo caminho e partiu novamente para cima da criatura, que agora investia sobre os policiais.

Na primeira patada, o xerife foi atirado ao longe, com o braço rasgado. Em seguida, o policial que ainda atirava contra Yuri, recebeu o golpe do galho que voou em sua direção, nocauteando-o. Não havia mais nada a fazer. Todos estavam à mercê do monstro que parecia indestrutível.

Nunca fora tão difícil, andar, respirar e manter-se em pé. Dean estava tonto e esgotado. Seus olhos custaram a focalizar a figura medonha de seu oponente que se aproximava. Sentiu que estava chegando ao fim de suas forças. Seus joelhos se dobraram e se recusavam a sustentar o peso de seu corpo. Deixou o corpo cair para frente e apoiou-se sobre as mãos, na neve. Sua cabeça estava pesada. Podia sentir o cheiro enjoativo da presença de Yuri. Podia ouvir sua respiração pesada e ruidosa. Dava pra sentir o chão tremer aos seus passos. Passos cada vez mais próximos.

_ NÃO!!! – Bobby gritou da borda da mata, ao perceber a aproximação de Yuri de seu amigo desprotegido. Gritou a plenos pulmões, fazendo com que a besta voltasse sua atenção em sua direção.

Novamente, um urro feroz e ensurdecedor encheu o ar, estremecendo a terra e um ser imenso saiu da noite, saltando sobre a besta que aterrorizava os caçadores e seus amigos.

Dean levantou os olhos e mal pôde crer no que eles lhe mostravam. Seria possível? Não estaria alucinando? Bem, seu corpo doía o suficiente para provar que estava bem acordado. Estava ali, contra todas as suas crenças, contra todas as suas convicções, ao vivo e a cores. Uma criatura imensa, coberta de pêlos dourado-avermelhados, dos pés à cabeça, urrando e dando uma surra no poderoso Yuri.

Num momento inédito, Singer ficou paralisado diante da cena que presenciava: Um Sasquatch. Um bendito Pé Grande, surgido do nada para salvá-los, atirava a besta mutante de um lado para outro contra as árvores centenárias da montanha, arrancando deste, gritos de dor e medo. Um Sasquatch. Se lhe contassem, não acreditaria. Mas estava ali, diante de seus olhos, salvando suas vidas de um destino terrível e doloroso.

Ambos os caçadores viram quando o Pé Grande imobilizou o Yuri transmutado e, com uma das mãos peludas, virou-lhe o pescoço para trás, quebrando-o, num estalo sonoro, arrancando fora, em seguida, sua cabeça.

Bobby e Dean testemunharam quando o Sasquatch largou por terra o corpo morto e entrou novamente na floresta, desaparecendo sob a luz do luar, por entre as árvores.

_ Você está bem, garoto? – Bobby aproximou-se de Dean depois de uns bons minutos _ Consegue ficar de pé?

_ Estou bem _ Respondeu com a fala entrecortada _ Vá ver os outros.

_ Thompson está acordado e já se levantou – observou o xerife se aproximar do guarda, segurando o braço ferido _ Acho que eles estão bem.

_ E o garoto ? – o caçador mais jovem apoiou-se no mais velho para por-se de pé outra vez _ Você viu o menino, Bobby?

_ Está logo ali, recolhendo suas flechas.

_ Peste de moleque! – ajeitou o corpo, fazendo uma careta e cuspindo no chão novamente _ Quase me mato para salvá-lo e está recolhendo flechas?

_ Vamos – Singer puxou o amigo pelo braço _ Vamos sair dessa droga de montanha. Estou cheio de neve, de frio, de monstros e da teimosia de vocês dois. Por Deus, eu juro que ainda dou uma surra em vocês!

_ Tá, mas deixa pra bater depois que eu tomar uns analgésicos que a coisa aqui está preta.

oooOOOooo

As hélices da aeronave levantavam a neve do chão, provocando um redemoinho, enquanto o helicóptero fazia a aproximação para aterrar, com suas luzes piscando, alternadamente.

Scott tinha parte do corpo de Samuel apoiado sobre suas pernas, ainda embrulhado na coberta prateada. O vento forte cortava seu rosto em rajadas finas e geladas, mas o rapaz manteve-se a postos, protegendo a vítima que ficara sob seus cuidados. Bem ao seu lado, um sinalizador emitia uma luz vermelha e um rastro de fumaça branca que serviu de guia para o aparelho voador que chegava para o resgate. Em breve estariam todos seguros.

Em meio à névoa que se formava devido aos flocos dançantes de neve em revoada pelo movimento do rotor, Bobby caminhava, meio curvado, trazendo o mais velho dos Winchester pelo braço, sendo seguido de perto pelo xerife.

A equipe de socorristas correu em direção à luz de emergência que brilhava sobre o campo gelado. Imediatamente, os primeiros socorros foram dados ao jovem moreno, extremamente pálido.

Dean adiantou os passos e segurou ao lado da maca onde haviam colocado seu irmão.

_ Ei, Sammy... – seus olhos estavam marejados, embaçados pela dúvida e pelo alívio. Sentimentos contraditórios que habitavam seu coração _ Vamos lá, irmãozinho, tenha força. Não vá me deixar na mão agora.

Inesperadamente, as pálpebras do caçula se moveram e o brilho dos olhos de Samuel encontrou olhar cansado de seu irmão.

_ D- De...n? – Estava tendo uma alucinação, com certeza. Dean estava morto. Só podia ter batido forte a cabeça em algum lugar e estava vendo coisas _ V- Vo...e...m...r...to...

_ Não fale, Sammy – o mais velho acompanhava o movimento da maca _ Eu estou aqui, mano, e vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai melhorar, viu? Vou cuidar de você.

_D... – Não havia mais força para nada. Tudo dentro de sua mente estava muito confuso e nublado. Estava exausto. Não queria mais sonhar com seu irmão. Não queria mais sofrer. Precisava descansar e apagar tudo da sua cabeça. Esse maldito pesadelo.

Bobby e Scott ficaram para trás com o jovem guerreiro Yankton, quando o aparelho decolou. Não havia espaço para todos e, segundo foram informados, outra equipe chegava por terra para auxiliá-los no que fosse necessário.

oooOOOooo

Quatro horas. Há quatro malditas horas Bobby estava sentado naquela sala de espera. Outra vez. Estava cansado daquilo. Estava exaurido. Não tinha mais estômago ou paciência para esta infindável espera por notícias. Sentia que os médicos passavam de um lado para o outro, como se quisessem evitá-lo e isso já estava lhe dando nos nervos. Precisava saber de seus garotos.

Thompson saiu da sala de emergência andando, com o braço preso à uma tipóia e envolto em curativos. Sorriu, meio sem jeito, para o velho caçador e aproximou-se, sentando-se no sofá à sua frente.

_ Como você está? – Pela cara do policial, fazia uma idéia do quanto o ferimento devia incomodar.

_ Vou sobreviver. E você? – Viu Bobby levantar os ombros _ Kat ligou e está a caminho.

_ Ela está bem? Me perdoe, mas esqueci completamente dela lá em cima.

_ Está tudo certo. Katyre estava com Lobo Veloz, um pouco mais afastada de onde encontramos os rapazes e... aquelas... coisas – Harry puxou a perna e depositou-a sobre a mesinha de centro de madeira _ Kat disse que precisamos conversar sobre o que ocorreu na montanha.

_ Conversar? – Bobby franziu o cenho.

_ Ainda não acabou, meu chapa.

_ Pelo que me consta, acabou. Assim que Dean e Sam estiverem bem, vamos dar o fora, porque pra mim, chega.

_ Fique calmo, Singer. Vamos esperar por Katyre e descobrir do que raios ela estava falando.

Ambos os homens e Billy, que tinha ouvido a tudo em silêncio, num canto da sala, remoíam suas memórias das últimas horas. Tudo o que tinham passado estava muito vívido e calafrios percorriam-lhes os corpos, vez por outra.

_ Senhores – o médico entrou na sala de espera, carregando um tanto de papéis preso à prancheta _ Senhor Singer, está se tornando um hábito conversar com o senhor sobre seus rapazes, não é?

_ Como eles estão, doutor – Bobby não estava disposto e foi direto.

_ Bem, Dean fez tudo o que não deveria e mais um pouco, pelo que pude observar. Não há ferimentos graves, mas vai ter que se cuidar se quiser melhorar sem complicações.

_ E Sam?

_ Sam foi estabilizado, mas ainda está muito fraco e só poderemos avaliar se ficará com seqüelas quando acordar – guardou os prontuários sob o braço e devolveu a caneta prateada ao bolso do jaleco _Ambos estão sedados e deverão dormir a noite toda. Então sugiro que vocês vão para casa e descansem.

_ Eu prefiro ficar – o caçador foi categórico _ Não vou deixá-los sozinhos.

_ Faça como preferir – o médico sentiu que não adiantaria argumentar _ Pode ir até o quarto, se desejar. A enfermeira o acompanhará.

_ Não acha melhor ir pra casa conosco? – Harry sugeriu depois que o médico se retirou _ Voltaremos logo cedo.

_ Não, prefiro ficar. Vão vocês dois e descansem. Eu ficarei bem – voltou-se para o rapazinho e estendeu-lhe a mão _ Obrigado, garoto, por tudo.

Billy sorriu e aceitou o cumprimento do homem mais velho. Seguiu, silencioso, o policial para fora do hospital.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUA

oooOOOooo

_NOTA: Vocês devem estar com algumas perguntas aí dentro das suas cabecinhas que serão respondidas no próximo capítulo, eu prometo._


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 – Perigo na Floresta

" _Da próxima vez em que o meu instinto aranha apitar, eu juro que vou te arrancar pra longe do perigo, nem que tenha que te amarrar e carregar nos ombros, Sam" - _Dean observava o sobe-e-desce da luzinha vermelha no aparelho logo acima da cabeça de seu irmão.

Bobby estava cochilando na cadeira estofada, entre os dois leitos hospitalares. Ele parecia muito abatido. O velho caçador tinha dado tudo de si nessa caçada e no resgate de Sam e, por mais que desejasse permanecer vigilante, o cansaço o derrubara sem dó nem piedade.

" _Estou ficando de saco cheio dessa cena."_ - O mais velho dos Winchester procurou ajeitar o corpo moído no colchão e acabou por esbarrar no braço do amigo que estava sobre sua cama, despertando-o.

_ Você está com uma cara péssima, Bobby.

_ E você não está muito melhor – puxou o corpo para cima, sentando-se _ Já deu uma olhada no espelho?

_ Eu não me atreveria – um leve sorriso desenhou-se no canto dos lábios _ Deveria ter ido pra casa da Kat descansar. Você está péssimo.

_ Eu vou sobreviver, assim como vocês dois. Somos vasos ruins.

_ Ele está muito pálido e quieto – apontou com o olhar, o irmão mais moço, na outra cama.

_ Tire essa expressão da sua cara, garoto – Bobby vestiu sua armadura _ Não estou a fim de nenhum bebê chorão grudado no meu pé. Seu irmão é forte e já recebeu todos os cuidados necessários. O que ele menos precisa agora é de ficar ouvindo essa sua choradeira.

Bobby conhecia seus garotos melhor do que ninguém. Ele sabia que não poderia dar espaço para os receios de Dean, sabia que precisava afastá-lo dos pensamentos que envolviam a saúde de seu irmão para mantê-lo são. E o que viu dentro dos olhos daquele rapaz era uma mistura perigosa de dor, culpa, raiva e medo.

_ O médico já veio ver vocês? – perguntou, mudando de assunto.

_ Não sei. Acabei de acordar – apertou os olhos quando encontrou a luz que entrava pelo vidro da janela.

_ Vou ver isso – Singer levantou-se, esticando as costas castigadas _ Você vai ficar bem aí?

_ Como um anjinho – sorriu _ Não vou me mexer, eu prometo.

_ Ótimo. Estou muito cansado pra correr atrás de qualquer um – saiu pela porta, deixando os jovens caçadores sozinhos no quarto.

"_O que fizeram com você, maninho?" _ Os olhos do mais velho não saíram de cima de seu irmão _"Você bem podia acordar e acabar com essa agonia, cara. Eu estou preocupado aqui." _ A falta de resposta do mais moço atravessava seu coração como uma faca afiada. "_Vamos lá, Sammy...Por favor... Sai dessa e volta pra mim."_

_ Olá, meu rapaz! – a velha enfermeira gorduchinha voltou _ Como se sente hoje?

_ Maravilhoso – Dean acompanhava os movimentos da mulher, com o olhar.

_ Tome – ela ofereceu um copo com suco _ Vamos começar a alimentá-lo novamente.

_ Oh... Isso parece delicioso... – o líquido amarelo-pálido não era, nem de longe, o que Dean consideraria um alimento.

_ Se você for bonzinho, amanhã passaremos a algo mais sólido.

_ Muito animador – bebeu o restante do suco e devolveu o copo descartável, acomodando a cabeça no travesseiro novamente _ Como está o meu irmão? Por que ele ainda não acordou?

_ O médico virá conversar com você – a senhora robusta passou sua mão sobre o braço do jovem, num carinho _ Tenha um pouco de paciência e descanse, está bem?

Sem responder, Dean observou a enfermeira injetar algo no saco do soro e deixar o quarto em seguida, levando a bandeja com ela. Estava se sentindo muito sonolento. Seus olhos pesaram e tornaram-se nublados. As imagens perderam o foco e a escuridão do sono tomou conta.

***

Já estava escuro quando Dean despertou novamente, com o burburinho de vozes dentro do quarto.

Katyre aproximou-se da cama com o seu habitual sorriso encantador e, atrás dela, o xerife.

_ Como você está se sentindo, querido? – Kat passou a mão pelos fios de cabelo do rapaz.

_ Melhor, eu acho – imediatamente, o olhar do caçador pendeu para o lado, de encontro ao leito onde deveria estar seu irmão e seu coração disparou. Seu cérebro entrou em estado de alerta _ Onde está o Sam?!

_ Tenha calma, rapaz – Thompson impediu que o jovem levantasse _ Seu irmão foi levado para fazer uma tomografia e logo estará de volta. Relaxe.

_ Tomografia? Para que? – todas as marcas de expressão voltaram ao rosto de Dean _ O que há de errado com ele?

_ Se nós soubéssemos não precisaria de exame, gênio – Bobby sentou-se à beira da cama e levantou o boné surrado, exibindo a expressão de ironia.

_ Os médicos só querem saber o motivo pelo qual Sam ainda não acordou – Katyre achou melhor dar uma explicação convincente antes que tivessem que amarrar o rapaz na cama _ Sabendo o que está causando isso, poderão usar um tratamento mais eficaz.

Neste exato momento, os enfermeiros surgiram empurrando a maca na qual transportavam o Winchester mais novo, acomodando-o, em seguida, em seu leito.

_ E então, doutor? – Bobby aproximou-se do médico que entrou por último no quarto.

_ Está tudo certo. Não vimos nada que justificasse essa inconsciência prolongada na tomografia.

_ Então porque meu irmão não acorda?

_ Sinceramente, não sabemos – dirigindo-se ao rapaz deitado _ Não há qualquer sinal de problemas com o cérebro. Tirando a anemia, normal em casos de grandes perdas de sangue, fizemos as transfusões necessárias nos últimos dias e agora tudo funciona perfeitamente bem. Ele já deveria ter acordado.

_ O que podemos fazer para ajudar? – o xerife quis saber.

_ Só podemos esperar, Harry.

_ Se não há nenhuma complicação, doutor, nós poderíamos levar os rapazes para casa?

_ Enquanto Sam não acordar, teremos que mantê-lo monitorado, Katyre.

_Eu trabalho na clínica comunitária da reserva como voluntária e sei como fazê-lo. Posso trocar os frascos de soro e dar-lhe os cuidados necessários, se o senhor permitir.

_ Bem... – o medico inquiriu Bobby com um olhar _ Eu não arriscaria uma transferência, exceto se a família concordar em se responsabilizar pelo rapaz.

_ Nós estamos de acordo, não é Bobby? – Dean procurou apoio no amigo.

_ Claro, garoto. Se Kat diz que pode cuidar de vocês, eu confio. E vamos ajudá-la com isso.

_ Certo. Darei alta aos dois, mas você, rapaz, como parente mais próximo terá um monte de papéis para assinar e vai me prometer não se meter em mais encrencas, pelo menos até estarem completamente recuperados, _okay_?

_ Sim, senhor – o jovem respondeu com um sorriso sincero e aliviado.

_ Katyre, pode me acompanhar, por favor? – conduziu a pequena mulher morena para fora do quarto – Preciso passar-lhe algumas informações e prescrever umas receitas para esses dois.

Kat saiu, acompanhando o médico e seguiu-o pelo corredor até o balcão do posto de enfermagem, onde conversaram longamente.

***

Antes das sete da manhã, Bobby e Harry apareceram para conduzir os irmãos.

A cama de Dean estava vazia e sua mochila sobre a cama.

Bobby aproximou-se da porta do banheiro e, quando ia bater para verificar se o outro estava lá dentro, a mesma se abriu e um Dean Winchester sorridente e animado saiu, com o cabelo pingando e a mão engessada enfiada num saco plástico.

_ Alta tecnologia – exibiu o aparato para não molhar o gesso e sorriu.

_ Está se divertindo com todo esse circo, não é, idiota?

_ Deixe o garoto, Bobby. Também odeio hospitais e estaria fazendo piada se fosse me livrar deste lugar.

_ O médico já assinou a papelada e arrumou uma ambulância para nos levar até a sua casa, xerife.

_ Está bem informado para esta hora da manhã, moço. A que horas acordou?

_ Sei lá – Dean colocou o restante de suas coisas dentro da mochila e vestiu a camisa por cima da camiseta escura que destacava o colar com o pingente dourado_ Bem cedo, eu acho.

oooOOOooo

"_Sammy..."_

"_Dean, é mesmo você?"_

"_Sou eu, cara."_

" _Então acho que também estou morto."_

"_Não, Sam, você não está morto. Eu não estou morto, mas se não largar o meu pescoço vou estar em breve."_

"_Tem certeza? Eles disseram...Disseram que você tinha morrido na montanha."_

"_Eu não morri e você também não. Só está dormindo, mas precisa acordar, Sammy. Precisa acordar."_

"_Como eu vou saber se você não é mais uma alucinação?"_

"_Sou eu, mano. Acredite."_

"_Eu vi você duas vezes, cara, e a cada vez, acabava sofrendo mais por saber que você não voltaria... e não voltaria...por minha culpa. Eu..."_

"_Presta atenção, Sam, eu não morri. Acho que estamos sonhando, sei lá. Katyre me mostrou como fazer para alcançá-lo, mas você precisa se esforçar para acordar porque eu não poderei ficar aqui com você para sempre."_

"_Você poderia ficar, Dean. Eu não quero lugar é tão tranqüilo... Estou cansado. Você não está cansado de sofrer?"_

"_Não o bastante para querer morrer. Vamos lá, Sam. Me ajude e acorde. Faça uma forcinha e volte para nó disse que não poderia me manter muito tempo fora e eu definitivamente não estou pronto pra abrir mão da minha vida, por pior que ela esteja, mano."_

"_Tem certeza de que vai estar lá, se eu acordar?"_

"_Eu juro. Não vou abandonar você, garoto.E você vai açodar, não vai, Sam, por mim? "_

_Dean? – Kat sacudiu o ombro do rapaz _ Dean, você precisa voltar. Não temos muito tempo.

"_Eu preciso voltar, Sammy. Preciso ir agora e vou esperar por você."_

"_Por favor, Dean, não vá. Não me deixe sozinho outra vez..."_

"_Eu não posso ficar, Sam, e você também não. Tem que voltar, tem que querer voltar... logo..."_

_ Kat... – a voz saiu meio enrolada, um pouco mais que um sussurro _ Eu o vi – puxou o corpo para cima e apertou as têmporas para conter a dor de cabeça _ Acho que conseguimos.

_ Sim, meu querido, nós conseguimos – acariciou a face do rapaz _ Agora descanse. Você deve estar exausto.

_ Ele vai voltar? – puxou o corpo mais para cima na cama e retirou a fita de couro que atava seu pulso ao de Sam, na cama ao lado _ Quero dizer, não foi só um sonho, foi? Nós realmente conversamos...

_ Não foi um sonho, Dean – Katyre aproximou-se de Samuel e desatou o nó de seu pulso _ O feitiço que usamos é magia muito antiga, dos primeiros do meu povo, de quando o Búfalo Branco ainda corria pelas pradarias. Nós levamos o seu espírito até o de seu irmão.

_ Aquele lugar, Kat, era tão tranqüilo, tão bonito, tinha... tanta paz... Dá vontade de ficar, sabe?

_ Mas não cabe a nós decidir a hora em que devemos partir. Não chegou a hora do Sam nem a sua. Vocês dois têm ainda muita história a escrever.

_ Estou cansado.

_ Eu imagino – levantando-se da beirada da cama, Katyre afastou-se em direção à porta _ Descanse um pouco. Vou descer e ajudar Bobby e Hanry a proteger a casa. Trarei o jantar para você mais tarde, está bem?

Dean concordou com um aceno da cabeça e fechou os olhos, assim que a mulher deixou o quarto. Não dormiu. Não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo o que tinham passado e no quão perto da morte Sam esteve. Apenas deixou as pálpebras caírem, cobrindo sua visão e permitiu que seu corpo relaxasse.

oooOooo

_ Eles estão bem? – Harry inquiriu sua esposa que descia os degraus.

_ Sim, estão bem.

_ Você parece muito cansada – Bobby observou enquanto preparava os aparatos para a proteção da casa dos Thompsom.

_ É, estou mesmo cansada – sentou-se no sofá, ao lado do marido e recebeu deste um carinho _ O caminho que trilhamos lá em cima é muito cansativo e perigoso.

_ E você acha que funcionou? – Harry serviu uma xícara de chá à esposa.

_ Tenho certeza que sim – recebeu a gentileza do marido, agradecendo com um sorriso _ Dean se lembra de tudo, da conversa que teve com o irmão. Só podemos torcer para que Sam tenha entendido e lute para voltar. O seu despertar depende apenas dele agora.

_ Você deveria subir e dormir um pouco também, querida.

_ Estou bem, Harry. Quando estivermos seguros, terei muito tempo para descansar e dormir.

_ Não creio que o tal do vampiro do qual você falou vá se arriscar a vir até aqui depois de tudo – Bobby aproximou-se e aceitou o café servido pelo policial _ Ele não tem mais aquelas aberrações e deve saber que estaremos preparados.

_ Ele sabe, Bobby, mas nós não sabemos o que o move agora. Ele se manteve oculto por séculos, fiel a um pacto com o meu povo, com o objetivo de proteger sua família, mas agora ele não tem mais nada. Não tem mais nada o que perder.

_ Pelo que sei dessas criaturas, ele conhece o nosso cheiro, principalmente o dos garotos e, se decidir caçá-los, vamos ter trabalho – Bobby verificava as trancas repetidas vezes _ E depois de John ter matado a mulher e a filha dele, provavelmente há de querer vingança.

_ Por isso nos preparamos, Singer - Harry até parecia um caçador experiente com tanta determinação _ Vamos acabar com essa coisa.

_ Não fico nem um pouco à vontade em usar os rapazes como iscas. Eles não estão em condições de lutar.

_ Nós cuidaremos deles, Katyre.

_ Acho que vou preparar algo para comermos – Kat precisava manter sua mente ocupada com algo que não envolvesse sangue e morte _ Se os deuses ajudarem, teremos mais uma boca para alimentar ainda hoje.

O velho caçador viu a pequena mulher morena enrolar a trança comprida num nó atrás da cabeça e seguir em direção à cozinha, seguida de perto pelo marido.

Era líquido e certo que alguma força superior estava olhando por eles porque, só o fato de terem saído vivos da montanha já era um milagre.

oooOOOooo

_ Sammy... – Dean acomodou-se no chão junto à cama de seu irmão e segurou sua mão entre as suas _ Cara, quanto tempo você ainda vai demorar para acordar? Será que não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse ou é tão estúpido e teimoso que prefere morrer?- limpou o nó que tinha na garganta _ Se não acordar, não vai viver para me ouvir admitir que você tinha razão. Você estava certo, Sam. Estava certo sobre o Pé-Grande e tudo mais. A coisa realmente existe. Eu vi. É enorme, exatamente como na descrição dos mitos – torceu o nariz _ e fede... como fede! – respirou profundamente e segurou o ar por um momento _ E esse papo não está nos ajudando muito, não é? – lutava para manter a barreira invisível que segurava as lágrimas nos olhos _ O que mais eu posso fazer? Eu não vou conseguir continuar sem você, Sammy... Eu... não posso, Sammy... Não sei como...

_ Dá pra parar de molhar a minha mão com essa choradeira, por favor – a voz sussurrada de Sam ecoou como música aos ouvidos de Dean.

_ Graças a Deus...- o mais velho ergueu-se e puxou o corpo do irmão para um abraço _ Merda, Sam, você quase me mata do coração... – um abraço para trazê-lo de volta à vida e mantê-lo assim, a salvo.

_ Dean... Você está me sufocando...

_ Me desculpe – apartou-se do mais moço e sorriu, sem jeito, limpando o rosto molhado _ Me desculpe, cara – permitiu que o caçula descansasse o corpo no colchão novamente _ Como você se sente?

_ Com o corpo moído - ajeitou-se com uma expressão muito cansada _ Quanto tempo... como você me encontrou?

_ Essa é uma história muito comprida, maninho e teremos tempo para conversar mais tarde sobre tudo – Dean puxou os travesseiros para cima, acomodando seu irmão sobre eles, com cuidado _ Você esteve inconsciente por muito tempo, mas agora está acordado e vai ficar tudo bem.

_ Aonde você vai? – Samuel sobressaltou-se ao perceber o afastamento do mais velho.

_ Vou avisar o Bobby que você voltou e buscar-lhe um copo de leite – um sorriso iluminado decorou o rosto de Dean _ Posso apostar que está faminto, acertei?

_ Meu estômago dói.

_ Eu sabia. Fique quietinho aí que volto num segundo.

Dean saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando um jovem Winchester bastante confuso sobre a cama junto à janela.

Os olhos de Samuel percorreram o quarto na penumbra. Ele não reconhecia aquele lugar. Definitivamente, aquela não era a casa de Bobby. As paredes claras, as cortinas na janela, o perfume de flores e a organização dos móveis só vinham a confirmar o que seus olhos percebiam. Também não sabia explicar o motivo pelo qual se sentia tão seguro naquele lugar.

oooOOOooo

Três dias se passaram desde o despertar do filho mais novo de John Winchester.

Três dias repletos de novidades, de longas e assustadoras histórias e de um final feliz, só para variar.

Três dias que bastaram para que Sam se sentisse, como Dean e Bobby, parte da família de Harry e Katyre.

Dean passou todas as horas daqueles últimos três dias ao lado do irmão e ocupado com os cuidados com ele, orientado pela amiga. Sorria satisfeito ao ver a cor voltar ao rosto de Sam e o riso solto acender-lhe o rosto, substituindo a escuridão das olheiras.

***

_ Para onde vamos afinal? – Sam saiu do pequeno banheiro enxugando o cabelo.

_ Até a aldeia Sioux – Dean respondeu, amarrando os cadarços das botas, ainda sentado na beirada da cama _ Katyre quer que a gente assista a cerimônia do Billy.

_ O garoto Yankton que te ajudou a me encontrar?

_ O próprio – vestiu o agasalho mais pesado e jogou outro para o irmão _ Hoje o garoto vai receber seu nome. Sem falar que vai rolar uma festa depois e, sabe como é, comida de graça... – estalou os lábios, sorrindo de lado.

_ Você é incorrigível, sabia? – Sam não conteve o riso.

_ Pois é – ajeitou o casaco _ sou mesmo. Vamos nessa?

***

À noite, na reserva, a aldeia estava iluminada por lamparinas e os nativos vestindo seus trajes cerimoniais. A sensação era de que estavam entrando num daqueles filmes do velho oeste, com todo aquele couro e penachos coloridos e grandes cocares de penas e contas.

Havia uma roda, ao centro da qual, crepitava uma enorme fogueira de troncos empilhados. Num local mais afastado, homens tocavam tambores enquanto o resto do povo entoava cânticos em sua língua nativa. Mulheres jovens, com vestidos compridos, dançavam em círculos, ao redor do fogo, exibindo a beleza de seus rostos pintados.

Os quatro homens brancos foram encaminhados para seus lugares na cerimônia e sentaram-se sobre o tronco deitado na neve branca.

Quando Katyre surgiu de dentro de uma tenda, gritos ecoaram pela floresta e por toda a vila, numa saudação eufórica à mulher santa, à Wanca, vestida de branco, cabelo trançado e enfeitado com penas e contas multicoloridas e o manto do búfalo sobre os ombros. Parecia mesmo uma rainha ou uma deusa. Em nada lembrava a mulher miúda que desposara o xerife Thompsom.

Atrás de Kat, vieram Lobo Veloz, também adornado à caráter, seguido por seus dois filhos mais velhos.

Os tambores silenciaram ao levantar das mãos da sacerdotisa, abrindo caminho para o pequeno Billy, guiado pela mãe, que o deixou no centro da grande roda junto à Katyre e se retirou, anunciando a seu povo que seu filho menor deixava os braços de sua mãe, se tornando um homem.

O velho pai de katyre juntou-se à filha para ungir o corpo tronco nu do menino com as cinzas da borda da fogueira.

Billy, apesar da friagem, mantinha-se imóvel. Nem um músculo em seu corpo denunciava qualquer desconforto com a temperatura.

Das mãos de Lobo veloz, o jovenzinho recebeu sua túnica, bordada por sua mãe, com a história dos seus ancestrais e, em seguida, seus irmãos mais velhos, trançaram seu cabelo, prendendo neles, uma pena de águia.

Katyre aproximou-se de Billy, retirou o manto do búfalo de seus ombros e vestiu-o no mais novo guerreiro de sua tribo.

Neste momento, Lobo Veloz gritou o nome pelo qual seu filho mais moço seria reconhecido dali para adiante e para sempre, diante dos antigos.

O povo todo respondeu ao grito do guerreiro, aceitando o jovem em seu seio.

Pela primeira vez, desde que chegaram, Dean sentiu seu coração se encher de orgulho, quando Billy dirigiu a ele um olhar e um sorriso. Naquele sorriso estava a recompensa e a cumplicidade.

Ao final da cerimônia, as mulheres mais velhas apareceram com vários pratos feitos com milho e assados.

_ Ei, Grande Urso! – Dean apertou a mão do rapazinho e abraçou-o _ Belo nome, cara!

_ Você gostou mesmo? – Billy riu, animado.

_ Nome de macho, moleque! – o mais velho bateu atrás da cabeça do garoto _ Ah! Você ainda não conhece, Sam, mas este é Billy Grande Urso, o cara que salvou os nossos traseiros.

_ É um prazer, Billy, e muito obrigado por tudo – Sam apertou a mão do menino _ Dean tem falado muito de você. Foi muito corajoso o que fez, obrigado mesmo.

_ Não tem de que – sorriu, encabulado _ Você vão ficar para a festa?- voltou-se para Dean com um brilho no olhar _ Vai ter muita comida e minha avó preparou um assado especial.

_ E você ainda pergunta?! – Bobby riu, batendo nas costas do Winchester mais velho _ Esse sujeito não recusa comida, principalmente de graça, garoto!

Todos seguiram Billy ao local reservado para eles na festa e passaram boa parte da noite entre conversas animadas e risadas, principalmente quando o assunto pendia para o apetite do irmão de Samuel.

_ Querem saber? – Dean levantou-se e acarinhou a barriga, sorrindo satisfeito _ essa bebida de milho que você fazem é muito boa, mas deixa a gente doido pra tirar a água do joelho.

_ Dean!

_ Qual é, Sammy. Estamos entre amigos aqui. Deixa de frescura. Vai dizer que a sua bexiga não tem fundo?

_ Vá por ali, Dean – Billy apontou a direção _ Não tem como errar.

_ Perdoem o meu irmão – Samuel estava roxo de vergonha _ Ele perde a noção quando bebe um pouco.

***

"_Porcaria de banheiro... Cara, não dava pra fazer a 'casinha' mais perto de um lugar iluminado?" _O caçador resmungava, aproximando-se da pequena construção de madeira que servia como aposento sanitário. Entrou e não demorou muito para sair _" Que maravilha... Pronto pra segunda rodada."_

Um par de mãos fortes e frias imobilizaram o jovem caçador ainda junto à parede do banheiro e o forçaram a chocar seu corpo contra a construção.

O coração de Dean falhou uma batida quando encontrou os olhos gelados de Anton e disparou, em seguida, descompassado quando sentiu os dentes afiados afundando em sua carne e atravessando sua jugular. Suas pernas bambearam e seus olhos perderam o foco por um breve momento. Tempo suficiente para que o morto-vivo o arrastasse para a parte de trás do cômodo, onde não correria o risco de ser visto por algum passante.

Anton levantou Dean pela gola do casaco e bateu em seu rosto para despertá-lo.

_ Seu pai e você destruíram a minha família, rapaz – o sangue ainda pingava das presas do vampiro _ Agora, você vai substituir meus filhos.

_ Me mate... Acabe com isso de uma vez...

_ Não, eu me alimentei do seu irmão e sangrei nele.

_ Não!

_ Eu deveria ter percebido, mas me deixei levar pela possibilidade de transformá-lo e ter alguém civilizado para acompanhar minha solidão.

_ Você não vai ter o Sammy, seu monstro! Nem a mim! Eu prefiro a morte!

_ Você tem razão. Não terei seu irmão. De alguma forma, ele é imune. Há algo naquele rapaz, em seu sangue que o torna especial. Ele não será um vampiro, mas você, meu caro, você é muito comum...

_ Vai pro inferno!

_ Não vai demorar. Logo você será como eu e terei uma família novamente.

A possibilidade de ser transmutado em um vampiro fazia o estômago de Dean dar cambalhotas. Todo o seu corpo gritava por uma reação, mas algo o impedia. Seus membros estavam imóveis, ao contrário de seus sentidos.

Anton aproximou-se mais do rosto do Winchester e inspirou o ar perfumado pelo sangue de sua vítima que escorria pelo pescoço e provou dele mais uma vez.

Dean fechou os olhos e apertou-os como se, com isso, pudesse escapar do destino que o aguardava.

Um som metálico e a brisa provocada pelo deslocamento do ar, liberaram os respingos do líquido viscoso manchou o rosto do rapaz.

Algo tinha acontecido porque Dean poderia jurar que era a voz de Sam que falava com ele, perguntando se estava bem e pedindo que abrisse os olhos.

E era. Era Sam quem estava ali. Mal podia crer na imagem diante de si. Seu irmãozinho segurando-o pelos ombros e sacudindo em busca de uma resposta. Suas pernas falharam completamente e seu corpo escorregou para baixo, até que encontrou o chão gelado. Estava tonto e a última coisa que viu foram os vultos de outras pessoas chegando apressadas, falando todas ao mesmo tempo.

***

Já estava mais do que na hora de partirem.

Bobby e Sam tinham colocado a bagagem na mala do Impala e Katyre terminava de trocar o curativo no pescoço de Dean.

Billy apareceu acompanhado de seus irmãos e trouxe presentes para os Winchester: dois colares de pequenas contas em tons de azul, tendo ao centro, um pequeno urso entalhado em madeira. O menino explicou que o urso é o portador da fortaleza do amor, na crença de seu povo e que, assim sendo, ambos estariam protegidos pelo sentimento que os unia.

Os mais jovens seguiram para fora da casa acompanhados do xerife, deixando Bobby e Katyre para trás.

_ Não tenho como agradecer por tudo o que vocês fizeram por nós, Katyre.

_ Nós estaremos aqui, se precisarem, Bobby. Sabe disso, não é?

_ Eu sei, Kat e, mais uma vez agradeço – Singer beijou o rosto da mulher e se afastou.

_ Bobby... – o caçador voltou-se para Katyre _ Fique de olhos nesses meninos. Eles precisam de você mais do que pode imaginar e creia-me, eu gostaria de estar errada, mas ainda há muito mais por vir.

_ Eu vou ficar – Singer saiu e dirigiu-se ao automóvel, cumprimentando o xerife e os rapazes Yankton no caminho _ Chega pra lá, idiota _ ordenou que Dean fosse para o banco do carona _ Hoje quem dirige sou eu e nada de reclamações! – enviou um olhar ameaçador ao jovem amigo _ Ainda estou te devendo uma surra.

O motor ronronou, acelerando pela estrada de terra, elevando uma nuvem de poeira em seu rastro.

**FIM**

**oooOOOooo**

_**NOTA: **__Preciso pedir perdão pela demora na atualização desse texto, mas estive com um bloqueio criativo daqueles!_

_O capítulo não ficou com o ritmo que eu queria, mas acho que colocou os pingos nos 'is'. _

_Espero que tenham gostado e agradeço do fundo do coração a todos que acompanharam e, em especial, aos que deixaram um comentariozinho pra eu saber para onde ir._

_Um beijo enorme no coração de cada um!_


End file.
